


Still Falling for You

by ChloeLaPomme



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina 2020, akatsuki naruto uzumaki, anbu hinata hyuga, april is a sad end, badboy naruto uzumaki, commoner hinata hyuga, deaf hinata hyuga, french naruto uzumaki, hinata uzumaki as marie kreutz, hmong hinata hyuga, june is a sad end, naruhina year 2020, naruto uzumaki as jason bourne, pirate naruto uzumaki, prince naruto uzumaki, sailor/pirate hinata hyuga, unhealthy relantionship in october
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/pseuds/ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Editing slowlyJanuary: Toward the future/VisionFabruary: HandsMarch: Fanfic/fanart inspo by @shamylicious-blogApril: Too late/Missed opportunitiesJune: Honor/SacrificeJuly: Movie inspired (Bourne - film series)August: Cultures/Around the worldOctober: HorrorNovember: Crime AUDecember: CelebrationsAll written for the NaruHina year 2020 event
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 80
Kudos: 114





	1. Informations

> **"It took us a while**   
>  **With every breath a new day**   
>  **With love on the line**   
>  **We've had our share of mistakes**   
>  **But all your flaws and scars are mine**   
>  **Still falling for you"**

January: Toward the future/Vision - _Sick of a unknown disease which paralyse his body little by little, the second prince of Uzushio, Naruto Uzumaki, has lost interest in life until the day a pretty street-dancer makes her entrance in his bedroom and gives him hope to have the future he wants to have._

Fabruary: Hands - _As a typical bad boy cliché, Naruto screams with his look and his rock-metal band his hatred towards society. For him, he is only good at writing words on a piece of paper but Hinata sees in him more that just a lost teenager on the path of life._

March: Fanfic/fanart inspo. by @shamylicious-blog - _Hinata loses herself in the immensity of the world when she lands on Naruto's magical island._

April: Too late/Missed opportunities - _If they had said to each other what they felt for each other three years ago, everything would've been completely different today._

June: Honor/Sacrifice - _Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse..._

July: Movie inspired (Bourne - film series) - _Naruto and Hinata peacefully live with each other. Well, almost peacefully..._

August: Cultures/Around the world - _"Diversity is not about how we differ. It is about embracing one another's uniqueness." Ola Joseph_

October: Horror - _When despair turns into a feeling of love so intense that obsession is the only thing that can help you protect the one you love._

November: Crime AU - _When Hinata arrives next to Naruto, she looks for Pain. However it seems Konoha's enemy is gone. She then turns towards its hero, excepting to see a smile. But she only sees darkness in his sky blue eyes and she doesn't know where it comes from._

December: Celebrations

You can see that some ideas lead to some sad end. However, it does means I'll write dark themes. Every thing will be readable for everyone, so don't worry.

If you're interested and want to join, don't hesitate to ask me questions or to go to the Tumblr account @naruhina2020 for more informations.

About the NaruHina week 2020, I don't know yet if it will happen like the previous years but if it's the case, and I'm inspired, the seven one-shots will be add to this book.

I hope you'll enjoy all these short stories about our favourite couple.

Chloe


	2. January - Toward the future/Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 3 301  
> Publish: 01/16/2020  
> Summary: Sick of a unknown disease which paralyse his body little by little, the second prince of Uzushio, Naruto Uzumaki, has lost interest in life until the day a pretty street-dancer makes her entrance in his bedroom and gives him hope to have the future he wants to have.

Half-seated in his bed, Naruto didn't stop himself to yawn. He even didn't covered his mouth with his hand, clearly wishing to show to the people in the room that he was bored. Unable to move his body, his eyes looked outside through the window.

On the lush grass of the beautiful garden of the palace, he saw his elder brother Nagato wooing a princess from the Land of Earth while his younger brother Konohamaru ran after their dog, Kurama. He wished to be with them. He'd love to run between the hills and the trees, going faster and faster. Unfortunately, with his legs, he couldn't run, couldn't go out, couldn't walk, simply couldn't move. Jealous of the picture his brothers gave him, his cloudy eyes came back on the rope-dancer in front of him who was suppose to entertained him.

Just by the look of his eyes, Kakashi, his consuel, understood what was going to happen if that fanfare kept playing in his prince's ears. With a quick sign, he stopped everything and, while the musicien was pushed outside of the room, he called for someone else.

However, Naruto had already looked away. He was fed up of the same repetitive tricks he was watching all day long. He'd like his father to show him strategies of the wars to come. He'd like his mother to talk to him about the beautiful princesses to marry. He'd like his elder brother to stop moaching him. He'd like his little brother to not be the only one in the spotlight. He'd like not to envy his life before he discovers he was sick.

Suddenly, a scream brought his attention back in the room. Two enormous lionesses with a strange fur covered of soot had just entered his bedroom. Free like the air, they smelled every domestics. Meanwhile, Kakashi demanded not move and to protect the prince who - free from the wild beasts' look which petrified everyone - noticed that one of them carried a large box.

Avoiding all the bodyguards around the bed, this female put its paws on the edge of the mattress and, suddenly, came close to Naruto. Quaking with fear, he crawled backwards in his bed while the others were blocked by the other animal. But, at the same moment the first lioness was showing its big sharp teeth at only a few inch from the prince's face, confetti exploded and every tensed person jump in fear.

A sweet melody became louder, freezing the lionesses like a snake charmer would do with his snakes. Speechless, he saw a young girl getting out of the box in front of him. The music stopped while she was stretching her arms, never letting him go from her gaze. She suddenly dampened her red lips with her tongue before bringing her transverse flute to her mouth again.

At that moment, the melody of before came back and the lioness got down from the bed, leaving Naruto with a crazy heartbeat. It has been a while since he felt that feeling and before his servants could do something, he held his hand in the air to order them not to move.

The young girl understood she could continue the show and she stood up, showing her not so much cloth body to her public. Despite her being younger than him, he could see her milky skin, flat stomach, the thinness of her arms and legs and the curves of her buttocks and her breasts through the piece of cloth she wore as a top. Following her dance moves which make her skirt flies, he notice the pairs of earrings hidden by her long raven hair. This and her dancer costume might be her only belongings.

No doubts, she came from the poor city of the kingdom so how did she came to Naruto without someone to stop her sooner? Astonished that this creature was in his bedroom, he never let her out of his sight, enjoying the show which surprised everyone around him.

Suddenly, the tone of the flute became quicker which meant the entertainment was soon ending and this didn't happened for a while because Kakashi or the bored prince would always stop the performer before the end.

At the rhythm of the music, the lionesses had started to run in circle around the beauty who, without hesitation, was jumping on top of these huge cats like they weren't a obstacle for her thin legs. Yet, what was the more impressive was that her flute never left her mouth. Wasn't she out of breath? Was she breathing? God, how could she play in tune while moving around like that? Naruto wanted to know especially when he saw her run, slip and get back on her feet between the beasts' paws.

Little by little, the animals followed her moves and the contents of the box that the one carried ended at the feet of the young girl who - with great speed - dropped her flute, took a little box and did a beautiful forwards somersault to pass the bodyguards and for land on the prince's bed. Because they weren't allowed to move, they hesitated to intercept her but Naruto couldn't care less.

Leaned forwards him, her skin glistened of sweat and her breast violently raised and fell to catch her breath, the young girl was smiling. It was at that moment that he noticed the few details which confirmed his reflexions. This young dancer couldn't eat properly, couldn't shower everyday et couldn't sleep for long. He could tell thank to her skinny cheeks, her dirty hair and her dark circles under her eyes.

"Please, Your Highness, pick up the card you want."

He successfully freed himself from these two pearls full of pureness she had and, back at the present moment, he looked at the cards she was presenting in her petite hand. After a last look at her, he picked up a card with a tree full of impressive colours. He didn't know what it meant so he looked up at her.

"Luck is on your side my prince. You picked up the Tree of Life" she explained with a happy voice.

Without permission, she sat on her heels and caressed his legs through the silk blankets. Unfortunately, he couldn't feel anything. They gaze met again and a knot appeared in his throat. Was she even real? Wasn't he dreaming about this young girl's beauty?

"Who allowed you to touch the prince, slattern?"

Her hand was pushed away from him by Kakashi who reacted to protect his sovereign. Because she was exhausted from her performance, she didn't resist and was pulled away from Naruto.

"Enough Kakashi!"

At the order, he let go of her like his hand had been whipped by Naruto. The latter looked down on the young girl now on her knees on the floor, surrounded by her two lionesses.

"You didn't answer my question." he said with a soft voice.

"My prince, I can see in the future with these cards and I can say without hesitation that you'll defeat the pain which eat you alive."

Surprised by this confession, everyone stayed silence in the room while Naruto was processing what she just said. Little by little, he felt a sparkle of hope grow. Was it possible that this girl knew a cure to help him become normal again? Flashes of him running, feeling the wind on his face or feeling the grass under his feet made him grin from ear to ear, surprising his subjects.

"Your turn is now over" Kakashi said. His proximity irritated once again the lionesses because no one was allowed to touch their mistress with such violence.

"I don't want to see the other performances of the day" Naruto stopped him. "And I want to be alone with this girl." Some subjects clenched their jaws but didn't disobeyed. Once they had bowed to say goodbye to their prince, they left the room. As soon as the door was closed, the blond looked at the young girl who didn't move.

"You bring some good news to me, beautiful dancer. Tell me your name." He asked.

"I'm just an entertainer with Hinata for name my prince."

"Look at me Hinata" he crooned "I like you and the ones I like, I keep them close to me" "His Highness is too good. I can't-" "I won't go back on my decision! You can be useful to me sooner or later but be careful! If you try to trick me, I'll kill you, understood?"

He still couldn't see her face but, silencely, she nodded. "Good. In that case, I make you my one and only entertainer. Now stand up."

Slowly, she did what he ordered her to do and, when she stood on her feet, Naruto witnessed the most beautiful smile he have ever seen on the lips of the girl who now belonged to him.

* * *

Today had been an other windy day in Uzushio. Hinata knew it just because of how cold the stone walls of the palace were. She still wasn't used to this environment even if she was never went outside - prince's order that she happily never break. After all, without him, she would be still in the street, between Hiashi's claws. She shuddered with fear. What her father was going to say if he found her? She had completely forgot about the mission he had gave her to stay live with Naruto.

Since their meeting, the prince had changed so much, becoming someone as bright as the sun and, like a insect attracted by the light, she had brunt her wings by falling in love with him. But how could she not melt at the sight of his kindness? How could she not feel alive at the sound of his laugh? How could she not think about a bright future when he wouldn't stop repeat that she was the one who had changed him? The answer was simple, she knew it was wrong. It was her lie which helped Naruto enjoy his life again and so, helped him go out of his bedroom despite his condition. Not her.

Looking at the street where she used to live a nightmare, her thoughts were even more agitated than before.

Suddenly, a knock on the door stopped the torture she was imposing on her fingers. Once she had said that she had heard, she openned the door to her visitor who was no other than Kakashi.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but His Majesty would like to see you early tonight."

Surprised, Hinata asked herself what Naruto wanted from her at that time of the day. It wasn't usual of him to ask her to come early. Their appointments were normally after breakfast and after diner yet, outside, the sun just started to set. Despite all of that, she nodded and ran to her spectacle belongings but the man at her bedroom door stopped her.

"You won't need that or your lionesses. The prince just want to speak to you."

This is it! He had found out her secret and because she had lied, he might beheaded her. It was the only rational explanation Hinata found all the while she was walking to the rooms upstairs. He had warned her since day one and despite that, she had stayed quiet. She was such a fool!

With her dry throat caused by her worry, she waited for Kakashi to announce their arrival and for Naruto to invite her to come in the room alone.

There he was, on his wheelchair he had asked to be make for him to be more independent, the prince was focused on his feather which seemed to run on the scroll. Because he was closed to the window, rays of the setting sun were caressing his blond hair he had recently cut, accentuating his charisma. His fingers used to be without imperfections were now shot with small scares, showing he was doing manual work again. Unfortunately, those little changes weren't hiding the condition of his body. His movements with his arms were shorter and slower. However, the thing that Hinata loved the most was the smile which had never left his lips since she had told him the meaning of her card. Speaking of, it was near by him on the desk.

"I'm here my prince." She successfully kept her voice as natural as possible even if the fear was eating her alive.

"Sit on the bed."

While sitting on the bed, she thought that maybe he wanted their relation to become more passionate. Out of breath, she'd rather let him use her body than be kill by him.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?"

"What?!" He said, finally looking at her. "Of course not. I didn't call you for that."

His face turned red but was it of embarrassment? No, surely it was because he was angry thought Hinata whose lips were becoming dryer and dryer by the seconde.

"So why do you want me here if it's not to be distracted by my flute or by my body?"

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other in silence. Cloudy blue was now so clear that lavender which was supposed to be pure couldn't look at it for long. She looked away, feeling her chicks warms up and her heart beats like crazy.

"So I was right." he understood.

Her body tensed up and Hinata suddenly felt cold. Yes, he really had understood the purpose of her presence here and, for that, he was going to kill her. Picturing his disappointed gaze, she felt her lips shook with emotion. Tears appeared on the corner of her eyes when she heard the wheel of the wheelchair coming closer and they fell down on her cheeks when he was before her.

"Hinata... Why are you avoiding me? Are you not happy anymore?" Her eyes shoot wide open. Did she heard correctly? "I can tell that something is on your mind. Is it the servants who disrespected you? Is your room too cold? Do you want to go back to your home? What do you desire?"

Finally, she dared look at his face and instead of disappointment she thought she was going to see, she saw worse. It was sadness and it could be heard in his normally so cheerful voice. Was it because of her? Was he worried about her? _Him,_ the so call capricious prince? _She_ knew that it was wrong whereas she wasn't worthy of his attention because her fears would pushed her away from him while her feelings for him would pulled her close to him. It was tiring, it was slowly destroying her and today, because of his worry, it was too much for Hinata who fell at his feet.

"My prince, you shouldn't be merciful with me because I'm lying to you since the beginning" She was now crying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a true entertainer. I learnt all my tricks by copying others and if I came in your room, months ago, it was with only one purpose. I-I had to kill your father, the king. It was the order Hiashi gave to me. I had to sneak in the palace and, once done, I-I had to leave my hungry lionesses in your parents' bedroom. But, while I was waiting to perform before you, I instantly saw your hopelessness. I couldn't let you like that because I knew that death was waiting for you at the end of the path you chose. So I present to you m-my set-up cards. Whatever the one you'd chose, t-the result would've always be the Tree of Life because t-they were all the same. I just wanted to say what you wanted to hear and then, focus on my mission but y-you took me under your care. I could've take advantage of it b-but I didn't because... I lov... b-because I don't want to be the cause of your sadness... I should've tell you of all that from the beginning but my lies helped you live an..."

"Enough!" He finally cut her.

Her face was wet of tears, she was waiting for his judgment when he suddenly caught her hand and pulled her close to him. On her knees before him, her eyes wide open, she was looking at what her fingers, intertwined with his, were touching, were feeling. Under his chest, fast heartbeats were echoing hers which were strong in her ears.

"I-I... I don't understand... I..."

"Indeed, I'm hurt that you only confesse your secret now but, from what I understood, you didn't have a choice. It's either you kill my father or you are the one to be kill, am I right?"

Voiceless, she nodded while more tears were falling down. But, for the first one, someone was here to pull them away from her face. With an extremely soft move of his thumb, Naruto wiped away her cheek.

"Tell me who is this Hiashi guy" he demanded.

"M-My father... A rebel..."

At the sight of his tensed jaw, she knew he was angry even if he wasn't showing it. With a weak voice, she dared to ask that he was going to do because, despite she had suffered of famine, diseases and dehydration, she had never seen her future so unclear.

"I'm going to protect my family... and you..."

His hand squeezed hers while she was trying to remember how to breath. What was he trying to say to her?

"I-I... Me?"

"You didn't completely lied to me Hinata. You said I will be cured from the pain which was eating me alive and you're right. My heart don't suffer anymore thanks to you. I have accepted my fate thanks to you. Because, yes I'm going to die sooner or later, but I will be able to live with you."

Their hands let go, he slowly turned towards his desk and took the card before give it back to her.

"This is why I want to give that back to you. I don't need it anymore to live because I found someone who is loyal, kind, astonishing, caring and so much more.

Without letting go of Naruto's eyes, Hinata took the card with hesitation, waiting for him to angrily bust and to say that all of what he had just said was a lie but nothing came, confusing her even more.

"God, you still don't get it?" He asked and let his fingers caress her from her long hair to the nape of her neck. "I love you."

His hot breath which caressed the tip of her nose make her shiver but when his lips met hers Hinata was shaking from head to toe. Was all of this real? The prince was really kissing her? Her? He loved her? Her heart nearly exploded in her chest because of how fully happy she was.

"What about you?" He wanted to know when he set her free from his lips.

"Day after day, I had leant to love you and I'm ready to died with these feelings" she shyly confessed.

"Die?" he repeated. "The only ones who will die are the ones who will dare to be between you and me Hinata."

"My prince, I..."

"Call me by my name." he stopped her.

"Naruto, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next OS is coming in February. I hope you'll be there ^^


	3. February - Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 798  
> Published: 02/15/2020  
> Summary: As a typical bad boy cliché, Naruto screams with his look and his rock-metal band his hatred towards society. For him, he is only good at writing words on a piece of paper but Hinata sees in him more that just a lost teenager on the path of life.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by an idea of Hippyredfox

Again, want made him skip his afternoon class but what could he do about it? When he had inspiration, he had to write. When he had inspiration, his fingers would grab the half of the pencil stuck behind his ear for mark words on his creased paper.

_**"I speak but nobody listens** _   
_**It's how the fukin' society is** _   
_**I scream but nobody listens** _   
_**'til you touch me with your hands** _   
_**Like I'm the sexiest Wonder of the Ancient World"** _

He stopped in this track, put the paper on the wall and hummed the lyrics while tapping the pace with his finger before crossing the last sentence out. It didn't fit with the rest. Maybe he should write it in Japanese. Thinking about it, he bit the tip of his pencil and when he saw the end of this problem, footsteps were heard behind him.

"Oi! Uzumaki!"

 _'Shit!'_ Shoving his paper and pencil deep down in his dark jeans' pocket, Naruto turned right in a small alley with the purpose of getting rid of his pursuers. Unfortunately, he ran into two large torsos. Four arms caught him, he grumbled and the person he had to avoid at this moment appeared before him.

"You're trying to hid again kid?"

"What do ya think? That I'm a coward?"

Glaring at all three of them, Naruto get away from Kabuto's crew and straighten his black leather jacket.

"Not at all. I know you're a man of honor kid and I know you don't like to see me mad so pay me what you took from me and everything will be good between the two of u-"

The blonde's saliva landed on the top of his shoe, giving him a grimace of disgust.

"Stop calling me « kid » I already proved you what I'm capable of and I'd pay you back with my body so don't bother me and go fuck yourself."

With an raised eyebrow, Kabuto smicked before slipping his hand in his pockets and nodding to his two men. Before he could even react, Naruto's jaw bangged the ground and feets were kicking his sides and his stomach. Grumbling like a wild animal, he tried to roll on his back to defend himself but Juugo was keeping him still. All he could see at his level was the men chief's Italian shoes.

"I see I didn't miss ya" with a smug smile, the blonde watched his saliva trickled down his shoelaces.

That very same shoe stepped on his hand, making him yeled in pain. But as always, nobody will hear him. He was never the center of the attention. What for? He was an orphan that no one wanted.

"Let us start again, shall we?" Kabuto asked looking down on Naruto. "But before that, you smocked my grass so you will pay me. And clean up the mess you just made."

Clenching his teeth, Naruto said no words, battling with a hateful gaze Kabuto's. He knew the short-sighted man wanted to hear that either he couldn't pay him back or to hear him beg to postpone the payment day. It was clear that he didn't have enough money to pay Kabuto back now. He was supposed to avoid him until the concert tomorrow night then, once he'd have his tip, he'd have pay his dealer. Unfortunately, he had found him quicker that he'd expected. Nevermind! Even if he had to deal with the change of plans, Naruto wasn't going to surrender. He had seen and suffered worse at the orphanage.

At his silence and his fearless gaze which show that he wasn't impressed, Kabuto whistled and beating started again. Shielding himself, Naruto tried to take as much kicks as possible but at a point, he felt like dying until he saw Kabuto busy clearing his saliva off his expensive shoe with a tissue. The only way to stop the snake is to beheaded it. In a bush of adrenaline, Naruto caught the man's ankles and made him fall on his ass. He screamed in pain which made the other two stop what they were doing and the blonde used this paused to jump on him.

"No one hits someone with glasses!" he shouted while protecting his face with his arms.

While his cloudy blue eyes was telling him that he didn't give a fuck, a smirked stretched Naruto's pierced face. His all tattooed hands clenched into fists, he was ready to bit the shit out of Kabuto's perfect face but another face appeared before his eyes.

_< < Your hands are very important so for now on, you have to take good care of them Naruto-kun. >>_

Hinata's smile cleared his mind and the little voice in his head reminded him that he couldn't injured his hands. He promised it to his friend.

Because he hesitated, one of the men of his pray grabbed him by the shoulders but, back to his senses, Naruto freed himself and threw his elbrow between the man's legs. With this parasite knocked out, he turned his head back to Kabuto who was wiggling and trying to calm him down by offering a new deal with him but a knee banged with great speed the blonde's nose.

 _'Three, fuck, they're always three!'_ Blood was spread on the ground and on clothes while, nearly knocked out, he pressed his fingers around his nose. Cursing, he lost balance, letting Kabuto escape. The world rapidly spun around Naruto but he recognized the trio pickpocketed him, taking the few things he had.

"Don't worry Uzumaki, we aren't done with you."

Saying that, they turned on their heels and left, laughing. Indeed, they will meet again. Revenge is a dish best served cold. And this time, Naruto sweared it, he was going to take back all of his belongings. Nevermind the promise, he will found them and with his group, they won't hold back.

Waiting for his headache and nose ache to calm down, he rolled on his back and looked at the clouds in the sky. Feeling the dry blood on his skin, he couldn't help but curse again. Without a doubt, Hinata will be pretty mad about all of this. Once he found balance again on his legs, he dragged himself to the main street, came close to a car parked along the pavement and saw his reflection through a window.

Shutting his eyes close, he pinched his nose and, passing his hand through his hair, he pulled hard on it roots with the purpose of trying to calm his shivers of rage down. Clearly, he couldn't see Hinata today.

* * *

The next day, with half of his body bandaged under his clothes, Naruto was on his way to the bus stop which was located in the rich neighbourhood of the city. He was late but his smile wouldn't leave his lips because he had taken his pencil and paper back. At the thought that Kabuto might be crying again because of his now useless male member, he laughed.

It was at that moment he saw her. More beautiful each time he looked at her, he had to stopped because his heart was throbbing hard in his chest and a warm feeling was squeezing his stomach. Sitting on the bus stop bench, Hinata was playing with her fingers while the wind blew through her long hair. She was radiate joy exactly like the first time he saw her.

Flashback

That day he had skipped his boring maths class again and, because no one was waiting for him home, he strolled around the city, waiting for the inspiration to struck again.

Without knowing how or why, he founded himself in the rich neighbourhood of Konoha and, oddly, the symmetry of the place made ideas grow in his mind. So, he sat on the bus stop bench and stared at his surroundings until a teenage girl came in his vision. Like him, it looked like she was wandering because her head was up and she was looking around like she was afraid to miss the most important detail of the place. Intrigued, Naruto never looked away from her before recognizing who she was.

She was Hyuuga Hinata, the new girl at school who never spoke even when she was with her classmates. In the end, she wasn't strolling around since she was one of those lucky people to live in those luxurious houses. Not wanting to have problems with a girl like her, Naruto looked away but at the corner of his eye, he saw her stop then take her phone. She wrote something and, suddenly, crossed the road to come close to him.

Without giving him the time to run away, she showed him her phone screen. Surprised that she came to him, a boy who rather terrified passers-by with his look, Naruto looked at her and was impressed by the intensity of her lavender eyes. For the first time, he really felt like being seen by someone and it was scary. _'Can she see through me? If yes, why don't she is afraid of what she can see?'_

Coming back to reality, he understood that she was asking for help and he read what was in front of him. She wanted to go to the house the GPS had found. Without taking the time to understand what was happening, he heard himself offer to go with her at this house he had seen earlier. With a grin, she bowed a few time before him until he made her stop, uneasy.

In silence, they walked to the huge house than rang at the front door. They waited only a few seconds before a man opens the door. His gaze first fell on Naruto and his eyes widened at the bad boy style the blonde had. However, his attitude changed when he saw the young girl.

"Hinata-sama! Thank you Kami-sama! Where were you? Your father is very angry that Neji-sama didn't pick you up from school."

Like the spectator he was, Naruto understood that she was in fact at _her_ house. But why did she ask him to help her? Didn't she know her neighbourhood? And why was she smiling like that in front of this man who looked worried, agitated and angry? And why did she wrote on her phone since she is Japanese and not a foreigner like he thought she was?

Suddenly, rising her hands before the man's eyes, she answered to all the teenager's silent questions. Hinata started to make quick gestures which seemed to calm the man like a magic trick. Struck by the facts, Naruto realized that she was currently deaf and that her only way to be heard and understood by others was the signs her perfect petite hands was doing... exactly like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this first part?


	4. February - Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 806  
> Published: 02/16/2020  
> Summary: As a typical bad boy cliché, Naruto screams with his look and his rock-metal band his hatred towards society. For him, he is only good at writing words on a piece of paper but Hinata sees in him more that just a lost teenager on the path of life.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by an idea of Hippyredfox

"Hinata-sama thanks you for having brought her back to her house" Ko translated for Naruto. "She wanted to have a walk but she got lost. Hopefully, she knows you are kind enough for helping her."

She saw the blonde say something but his words weren't articulated properly so she didn't understand his sentence. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ask Ko what he had said since the man was already pulling her inside the house. So, while she was letting herself be dragged inside, she looked at the teenager and saw he was already down the stairs. _"What a shame he has to leave so soon."_

Suddenly, he turned around and their gaze found each other. Still grateful, Hinata smiled and he answered her with a small nob before disappearing at the corner of the street.

The next day, he wasn't at school. She, who would look at him from afar even when he was with the three members of his music band, hadn't noticed him at his usual spots. So, Hinata decided to miss her meeting with Neji again in order to go home by walk, hoping to see Naruto in the neighbourhood. Unfortunately, she didn't found the teenage boy. It was like he had disappeared, like the world she couldn't hear had entirely swallowed him, leaving no clues to where he was. Disappointed and once again scolded by her father, she stopped her escapades after severals weeks of researches. Despite that, her worry for the blonde wasn't gone.

However, a few days later, while she was sitting on the back sit of her father's limousine with her father next to her, she saw him. Sitting cross-legged on the bus stop bench, he was writing something on a piece of paper on his lap. At the time she made sure it was Naruto hidden behind his hood, they had passed him. So, in a hurry, she pressed the stop button. Ko parked the car on the side of the road and, without answering her father, she opened the back door and jumped on her feet to run towards him.

Once at his level, she caught his hand which was tapping against the bench to catch his attention. For less than a second, she brushed against the ink on his fingers and tasted his warm skin but she didn't had time to appreciate it because he harshly get away.

When she saw his threatening gaze, she bit her lips, realizing that maybe she shouldn't have touch him, until his blue eyes widened with surprise. He had to recognise her because he stood up while removing his earphones from his ears.

Now face to face and relieved to see that he was ok, she took the time to look at his sun-liked blonde hair which was naturally messy on top but well-shaved on the sides, emphasising his hard facial features. Among his piercings, she noticed several scars on his cheeks, showing that he already fought a lot despite his young age but what was the most fascinating for her was all those tattoos that didn't seem too much even if he was still wearing his high school uniform. Were they all telling a story? If yes, why expose it on his skin? Was it to be noticed or was it to be unnoticed by people?

Suddenly, he showed her his hands and in front of a surprised Hinata, he started to make signs, clumsy yes but she could understand them.

_"Hi, I'm Naruto."_

With her heart fluttering, Hinata looked at him again, wondering if she was dreaming or if it was real. It was the first time that someone who wasn't her family used sign language to talk to her. Plus, it wasn't any one, it was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy rumored to be a good-to-nothing and a troublemaker. Still surprised, she saw him flip back his paper in order to write something.

**"Sorry, it's the only signs I've learnt."**

Finally, she nodded to show him that she understood what he had told her. This shaped the beginning of a smile on his lips which drew the very breath from Hinata's lungs. Still emotional, she looked at him without knowing what to do until he gave her his pencil and paper. Unfortunately, she just had the time to see some rhymes before a hand grab her shoulder to make her face her father.

_"What got into you to cross the road like that? You know it's dangerous."_

Because she couldn't hear the sound of his voice, she looked at his face and she didn't need more that his hands signs and his frown to know that he wasn't happy. Suddenly, his eyes went from Hinata to Naruto to stare at him from head to toe before asking him who he was. Not impressed but on his guard, the teenage boy stared back at Hiashi and Hinata took the opportunity to touch her father's arm.

_"It's the boy who helped me came back home last time. The one I talked to you about."_

Her gestures caught Hiashi off guard and, after a few seconds motionless, he bowed a bit towards Naruto. Astonished, the two teenagers froze while the older thanked once again the blonde for helping his prelingually deaf daughter.

"Are you waiting for the bus? Do you want us to give you a ride?" Hinata's father asked.

"No thanks. Am here for... Just like that..." Naruto said, shrugging.

Hiashi nodded than excused himself, saying that they had to go back on the road. He turned toward his daughter and made her understand that she had to hurry before returning to the car. Alone once again, the two teenagers shyly looked at each other and facing Naruto's impenetrable eyes, Hinata offered him a weak smile for only greeting.

But once more, he surprised her by answering with the goodbye sign. However, this time, she acted and, without noticing it, her fingers were already around his for correcting the few wrongs in his movements. When she felt his gaze burning their nearly entwined hands, tingles went from that contact to go through her whole body and to make her heart crazily flutter.

Instantly, she let go. Feeling her cheeks turning red, she greeted him for good and ran to her car. Once hidden behind the tinted window, she looked back but he was already gone.

Surprisingly, the following days, they often ran into each other at school and even outside the school. They did nothing more than glance at each other but this was enough to make Hinata's days brighter than usual.

And that, her father became aware of it. Little by little, after she had practiced it with Neji, he allowed Hinata to come home alone and by foot. No more cars, no more cousin to look after her, just her and her desire to see what was surrounding her. It's like that she noticed that Naruto was waiting for her. She never saw him at the high school's gate but, despite that, since their first meeting, she had spotted that he was always sitting at that same bus stop but he actually never went on the bus when it was passing by.

One day, curious, she had approached him again. This time, neither to ask him help nor to be sure he was ok but rather for ask him all the questions that she had in mind: did he live here? Why was he always sitting here? Was he really in a music band? Why did he know some gestures of the sign language? And his tattoos, could he tell her their stories?

Without a noise, she sat next to him and, not wanting to disturb him while he was writing, she didn't touch him. She was relieved to see that he didn't move, accepting her being here. Oddly, the more the minutes went by and the more the silence following her since she was little was agreeable. Suddenly, she felt a small vibration going along her legs. Turning her head toward Naruto, she saw him stamping the first few bars of a song on the metal bench with his hands. The rhythm was intense but often accompanied by clicks, echoing in Hinata's heart.

Spontaneously, she put her palms on the edge of the bench and the sensations were stronger, more real. It was so stirring that she closed her eyes and, without her senses of sight and hearing, the vibration were more powerful. So, Hinata moved her head in rhythm. Was it the sensation that people had when they listened to music?

Then, without warning, everything stopped, bringing her back on Earth. She opened her eyes and discovered Naruto who wasn't embarrassed to look at her. As if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Hinata's cheeks turned red. At her reaction, he smiled, shaking her from head to toe, then he flipped back his paper and wrote something on it.

**"Wanna see something cool?"**

It's her curiosity that made her nod. After that, Naruto stood up and showed her to follow him. They walked for a long time, moving away from the rich neighbourhoods, moving away from the school to finally arrive in a part of the town that Hinata didn't know.

Around her, dozen of railways were meeting in one point, where the trains out of service were stocked, walls were painted with thousands of colours, teenagers were playing basketball on a neglected playground, old people were chatting on the pavement and finally, at the center of this neighbourhood, a bar, the « Sabertooth », looked like it was ready to collapse.

Despite that, Naruto pushed the door of the building and, without second thoughts, Hinata followed him inside. There weren't many clients at that time of the day and it helped Hinata see the stage down the room. Three microphones, a huge drums and loudspeakers were at the center of the stage. Afraid to lose her guide, she looked for him and spotted him greeting another blonde with an earing and a scare at his eye and a tall man with brown long hair and even more piercing than Naruto on his face and body. With more clean glasses in his hands, another man with brown hair and a scare on his nose came out of the room at the back and came to the bar.

Where did she landed? She wasn't scared, there wasn't much that worried her but, if she was already intimidated by Naruto, in this environment and with those three men around him, she was feeling really uncomfortable.

Hopefully, he gestured her to follow him and, while shyly greeting the three men behind the bar, she quickly caught up Naruto on the other side of a door which led them into a beautiful recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third part is coming


	5. February - Hands

Anime/Manga: _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Words: 1 832  
Published: 02/23/2020  
Summary: As a typical bad boy cliché, Naruto screams with his look and his rock-metal band his hatred towards society. For him, he is only good at writing words on a piece of paper but Hinata sees in him more that just a lost teenager on the path of life.  
Author's note: This short story has been inspired by an idea of Hippyredfox

* * *

Flashback

Amazed, Hinata wanted to see everything closely but Naruto pushed her inside the sound-insulated room - dragging her away from the mixing console - and gestured her to stay still. Because he left the room, she used that time to look around her. Without a doubt, her father wouldn't have approve of the interior decoration.

Posters of rock/heavy metal Japanese bands like Babymetal or Rajas and rock/heavy metal American bands like Linkin Park, Green Day or AC/DC were on the four walls. On her right, trumpets, triangles, tambourines and xylophones along with headphones, drumsticks and guitar picks, seemed to be heavy on a shelf ready to collapse. On her left, a piano, an electronic keyboard and a drum were like stuck in the decor since only the guitars could be moved. Beside, there was all types of guitars : electric guitars, bass guitars and standard guitars. One standard guitar was laying on the table before her, in front of a worn vintage couch. Around this instrument were empty milk and beer bottles, several ashtrays - at the smell of them, Hinata understood that it wasn't only tobacco that was smoked here - and piled up pizza boxes. Yet, the one thing that gain her total attention was all the paper balls scattered on the floor of the all room.

Curious, she picked one up and opened it.

**"Like Akumas**   
**Our names're assigned to Satan**   
**And like Akumas**   
**We gonna drive ya crazy!"**

Music notes had been drawn around those words but most of the notes were crossed out and replaced by other music notes. She flipped back the paper and found other meaningless words. So she picked up another one.

**"I'm tired of being what you want me to be**   
**I gonna be on the top of the world**   
**And gonna prove you all wrong**   
**Yes I wanna be a warrior"**

Yes, it was Naruto handwriting. When she realised it, the blond had come back and took the piece of paper from her hands while shaking his head. Quickly, he leant on the table and wrote something.

**"We're not here for that."**

Frowning, Hinata took a new sheet of paper and a pen and wrote her answer.

**"It's song projects, isn't it? Is that what you're going when you're not at school?"**

He was surprised but instead of answering her questions, he made her sit on the floor as he did the same. She saw him put headphones on his ears and then press a button on a remote control. Suddenly, the very loud music made the floor vibrate like a earthquake was shaking the whole Earth. Caught off guard, Hinata put her hands on the floor and, like earlier on the bench, her heart banged against her chest. The heavy bass of the music drove it into a swinging dance and her stomach squeezed when she could feel nuances of sounds through her touch.

Astonished, she looked at Naruto and was surprised to see him move his head in rhythm with the music. Eyes closed shut and bottom lip stuck between his teeth, his fingers were moving in the air like he was playing the guitar. If for her, she was out of her element because she couldn't hear and only feel, for him, it was like he was living the best time of his life while listening to the instrumental piece. For the first time, she saw him relaxed and passionate by something. She didn't know him very well yet it was like another Naruto - a one who think, hear and feel only the music that surrounded them - was in front of her.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and, like if Hinata wasn't here, he stood up and ran to a paper ball on the floor before picking it up. He opened it, read it and threw it away. For three time in a row, he did the same before founding the one he was looking for. Quickly, he grabbed his pencil out of his pocket and wrote what came in his mind. Proud of him, he came back at his sit in front of her and showed her what he had done.

With words written down on a new paper, he explained to her that he was having serious writer's block for weeks on a song but listening loudly to the beginning of the demo tack had helped him. He wanted to tell her that it was her who gave him this idea but, after several minutes, Naruto was struggling. It was like he was writing a book just for a small explanation and, once he let go of his pencil, he took out his phone.

When he put it on the floor, Hinata noticed the signs of the sign language and she understood that the few gestures he had used with her, he had learnt them all by himself in order to talk to her. Like that, she hadn't had to adapt herself to him like she was usually asked to do.

That vision of him shook her even more than the vibrations coming from the floor and going through her body and even if she never saw Naruto like a bad boy, his little attentions towards her made her admiration for him grow. Despite their numerous differences, she was comfortable with him, she felt like she could be herself and she hoped he felt the same as her. _'Because if he showed me this place, it's mean he trusts me, right?'_ That realisation made her blush and, seeing him struggling, she caught his hands between hers to catch his attention.

Since that very day, Naruto learnt the sign language, Hinata enjoyed to lay on the room floor to be able to « listen » to the different pieces of music the band created and, little by little, the two of them never left each other.

Spreading all of their afternoon in the basement of the Sabertooth, she would help him when writer's blocks was striking and it also happened that she would run into the rest of the band that Hinata learnt to know. She loved to look at them creating something so powerful that it linked _her_ \- the one who used to be on the side because she couldn't connect with what was surrounding her - to the world. And did she have to say that they were good? No need, the mood at the bar during concert nights spoke for her.

Living now in this reality, Hinata could only admire those four teenagers in particular the writer and second guitarist of the band. She wanted to help him, she wanted to show him that, with his passion for music, he didn't have to envy the others. But, how can she confess her feeling to him first when she never heard the words « I love you » ?

End of the flashback

Ever since, they never missed an afternoon and, usually, if one of them couldn't be free - because of family or because of work - they let the other know. But, yesterday, Naruto didn't came to their appointment spot and didn't informed her. Therefor, even if Hinata was telling herself again and again that she shouldn't be worried, she couldn't help but be nervous and to fidget her fingers.

Suddenly, two strong arms were hugging her from behind, making her jump and scream of surprise. She then saw those tattooed hands, that she knew so well because of speeding hours and hours looking at them write, put something on her lap.

**"I'm sorry, I'm late but Natsu was holding me back at the bar."**

Narrowing her eyes, Hinata caught his hands while they started to go away and, like she had noticed it, one of them had a huge bruise on its back and the fingers were red and covered with scabs. Worry made the small hair of the nape of her neck rose and, getting away from his embrace, she stood up from the bench, turned around and stared at Naruto.

As soon as he hid behind her, she knew: he had faught, again. However, she didn't expected what she saw. A large compress covered his nose and, in addition of some cuts and bruises which were appearing on his skin, he had a black eye which had turn now more violet than anything. In front of this spectacle, she didn't dare imagine the rest of his body. Despite that, Naruto was smiling as if nothing happened.

 _"Not happy to see me?"_ he mimed with his hands.

_"Are you kidding me?"_

Pressing her thumb on his lips, Hinata tried to erase his stupid smile which annoyed her. Knowing she was tactile, Naruto did nothing to stopped her examine his injuries. Her so soft hands were leaving hot streams on his face and on every part of his body they were touching. As if it wanted to touch his soul, her gaze was piercing to be sure he was alright. It was under those lavender eyes that he was feeling alive and he will never grow tired of this feeling. At her mercy, he waited for her to calm down but she was more and more angry as the seconds went on. He could feel it every time her fingers were pressing on his sore muscles.

 _"Ok Hinata."_ he stopped her by catching her wrists. _"I got it. You're mad at me for yesterday and for my fucked up face but can we moved on to something else and go to the studio? I've to practise with the band tonight."_

 _"Moved on?"_ she repeated once she freed her hands. _"Look at you Naruto-kun. How can you play like that? You promised me you'll take care of your hands."_

_"That asshole deserved it..."_

_"Please Naruto-kun don't tell me it's just for your ego that you fought because it's not a good excuse."_

She saw his teeth bite the inside of his cheek then he turned around on his heels. However, for Hinata, their talk wasn't over. _'Fine!'_ Ever since, she had tried to be soft with him but if she had to push him to his limits to make him understand that it was only with his own will he could make things better, well, she was going to do it.

 _"Have you think that if you hurt your fingers, you can't play anymore?"_ she gestured with her hands in front of him to stop him. _"All the work the band did until now will be good to be thrown away and with that, your desire to change things... Have you think that if you can't move your hands, you can talk to me anymore? Did you think about that?!"_

For the first time since they met, the silence was awkward. Hurting for Hinata, who thought he was going to react instantly, and unbearable for Naruto, who never thought of losing one day the one who made his heart beat.

* * *

**I haven't start translating the fourth part yet. Sorry, it might take a while.**


	6. February - Hands

Anime/Manga: _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Words: 1 793  
Published: 02/29/2020  
Summary: As a typical bad boy cliché, Naruto screams with his look and his rock-metal band his hatred towards society. For him, he is only good at writing words on a piece of paper but Hinata sees in him more that just a lost teenager on the path of life.  
Author's note: This short story has been inspired by an idea of Hippyredfox

* * *

He could hear everything and despite that, he needed her to be able to breath, see, touch, taste... live. How was his life before Hinata? It was like a forgotten memory that he didn't want to remember. _'Then say something. Fuck. Anything!'_

 _"You're not going to tell what happened?"_ Hinata gestured again. She was giving him a hand and he was the only one who could grab it. _"Was it Kabuto again? I thought you stopped buy him grass and that you payed him back. Did you lie?"_

 _"Why d'you think I lie right away, eh?"_ He finally reacted to defend himself. _"You didn't think that shitbag just wants to be a pain in my ass until the day I die?"_

_"In that case, you should press charges Naruto-kun."_

_"You want me to go see the cops to snitch on him?"_

_"Or let me-"_

_"I already told you I don't need you father's fucking money!"_

_"And what are you going to do the day you'll have a gun pointing at you, eh?!"_

"I'll cope by himself, like I always dit! Now drop it! You can't understand shit!" he spoke in a booming voice.

Of course she couldn't understand. Since her birthday she was surrounded by her family, by domestics and by health professionals so that she could have a normal life despite being deaf. Realising that is what the blonde wanted to say, his words she had read on his lips hurt her deeper than she had expected. For a second, they glared at each other but, since no deal could be established with their attitudes, she let go of him as she turned on her heels.

 _This_ was like a slap on the face which made him realise he had lost his temper. He should've stayed focus on his hands. He knew that everytime he let words passed his lips it was hurting people. But it wasn't what he wanted with her. He was always extra careful but as soon as he would see her nervous because of him, he would turn crazy. With that, yesterday's events, today's event and Hinata's worry grown heavy on his shoulders and, at the end, he fucked up… Again… Why was he so toxic to the people who were closed to him? _'Damnit!'_

Once he had caught her, he went in front of her and showed her his palms as a peace sign. She stopped but didn't answer the apologetic smile he sent her.

_"I'm sorry Hina. Ok? It wasn't meant to-"_

_"I rather stop this conversation with you right now because it might end badly. I'm going home and we'll maybe see each other tonight."_

In front of her short hands signs and wet lavender eyes, Naruto stayed mute and unable to do a move. He saw her disappear but after a few seconds, she came back in front of him. This was enough to make his heart flutter with hope. Maybe she had changed her mind.

_"One last thing. I know you want to change things on your own but help won't kill you Naruto-kun. Sometimes, when the wall is to high to climb, you can ask someone to help you… even if that person is a disabled person."_

This time, with a painful throat, she left for good, hoping with all her soul that this conversation will change something in a positive way to avoid a even more complicated situation.

* * *

It was already dark outside. It was later than usual, she noticed it as she looked at her watch before looking back at the Sabertooth. Usually, she was one of the first consumers to be sitting but tonight, Hinata thought that maybe Naruto needed space to focus and to think about what they mentioned earlier.

Luckily, her cousin Sasuke was in town since the end of the afternoon and his welcome diner had distracted Hinata. Unfortunately, as the three passengers got out of the car, worry knotted her stomach.

With her small tentative footsteps, she entered the building and they were overwhelmed by the sound of the music, making their hearts heavily throb. The blink of lights hurt their retinas. The whole building seemed to shake, bending to the partition of notes and to the lyrics the singer was screaming through her microphone. Spectators jumped, hands up, hustling the trio.

At the public's excitement, Hinata looked at the stage and, as the bums started new notes, huge red letters were visible in the dark, forming the name of the band: **Akumas.**

Screams started again when lights from the ceiling exploded again in the dark to illuminate the musciens. Nuances of colours caressed their sweety and not much covered bodies. Shaking his head every time his drumsticks met his drums, Gray keeped up the crazy rhythm of the beginning of the song while Sakura's powerful voice accompanied the two half-naked guitarists. Smiling like little demons, Natsu and Naruto seemed to fight each other with their instruments for only weapons.

Seeing him like this cooled Hinata's nerves down and brought tears to her eyes. Her empty heart demanded to be filled with the resonances of the song. Once she had announced to Neji and Sasuke they will meet again at the bar, she drove in the mass.

Despite her petite high, she forced her way until she could reach for the speakers. With her fingers, she touched the rugged surface and, within the second, familiar tingles ran through her body. Her eyes shut close and she let the vibrations, which went on her skin, take her in her own little world. Music was so familiar, warm and powerful that she didn't need the lyrics for understand the message the teenage group wanted to express.

Then, the vibrations changed and it wasn't impossible for her to know who was playing because sensations were strongly tying everyone's guts in the room. Opening her eyes, her gaze instantly fell on him. Focus on his fingers which were torturing the strings of his instrument, Naruto was playing for his public a guitar solo worthy of Guns N'Roses while Gray and Natsu - who was improving on the electronic keyboard - were accompanying him.

Euphoria grew even more among the public when Sakura moved forwards on the stage to deliver the last verse and in doing so, to end the concert.

Darkness fell onto the room for a few seconds then phosphorescence colours shone on the Akumas who were saluating the whole frenetic public with a smile on their lips before disappearing in the dark. Clapping and whistles resonated for several minutes until the crowd dispersed. Some got out for fresh air and other waited for the group to come back among them to be able to personally congratulate them.

Seeing Neji and Sasuke talking with Sting and Rog, Hinata came back on her track. However, a hand caught her wrist, making her jump. She quickly turned her head and saw Naruto, hidden behind the black curtain underneath the stage, who gestured to her to follow him. Without hesitation, she intertwined her fingers with his and slipped under the stage. Striding over the metal pillars, they reached the recording studio's door.

Once inside, Naruto properly closed the door and returned in front of Hinata to open the door of the sound-insulated room. As soon as they couldn't hear the noise from outside, he made some room on the couch while she was trying really hard not to stare at his back muscles and his current wrounds that Sakura had hidden as much as possible with makeup. He invited her to take a sit and when he too sat, a t-shirt was now on his torso.

_"I'm… I'm glad you came."_

Believing his gaze was avoiding hers, Hinata brightly blushed when Naruto showed her a red rose. Despite the throbbing of her heart, she took the flower between her hands to free his.

_"I dunno how to do it… so, I bought this flower as an apology for me being an asshole earlier. You're right and the turd that I am was wrong… I was too confident and I didn't think of the consequences of my actions… nor the meaning of my words."_

Hesitating, he scratched the nape of his neck and finally looked at her. A shy smile was on Hinata's lips, showing him that he had her attention.

_"With Gray's father, we went see the cops and they gonna help me. They gonna catch Kabuto. I not gonna watch behind my shoulder anymore Hina. I'll start focus on school and, on the side, I wanna the band to send one of the demos to a label. Could be great, right?"_

_"I'm really glad you talk to your resolutions with me Naruto-kun but it's with them you should talk about that. Not with me-"_

"But your opinion is as important as their!" his voice cut her all the while he caught her hands. "I… _I need you._ "

He was closer now but she didn't moved, her heart beating heavily against her chest. Weakly, she swallowed and freed her hands to answer.

_"Me?"_

But as soon as she finished her gesture he took the flower, put it aside and took her fingers to put them on his throat, on top of his tattooed fox. His ink covered forefinger rose her chin before showing her to read on his lips. Under her thumb, she could feel his pulse twice as fast as usual and before she could think it was because of the concert, his deep voice vibrate while his lips moved.

"I love you."

Caught off guard, Hinata let go of him but she could still feel his pulse and the resonance of his vocal cords on the tip of her fingers. Realising what he had said to her, her lavender eyes were filled with joy tears as well as sad tears. She wished she could've hear him.

It's at that moment the couch swayed under Naruto's weight as he moved closer until their foreheads touch. He wiped her tears away and, patiently, he waited for her shy hand to come back on his throat and for her to beg him to say it again. And he did, saying it again and again as long as it was necessary, letting her memorise the sensation while he was gazing at her beautiful angel face.

Feeling her fingers getting away from him, he followed them with his eyes and he saw them pointing at him before taping against her heart, meaning one and only thing.

 _"I love you too"_ her hands said before catching his face in order to let their lips met.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to comment :)**


	7. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

Manga/Anime: _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Words: 1 820  
Published: 03/06/2020  
Summary: It's time for Hinata to confront the thief who stole her tresor from her.  
Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamylicious-blog fanart (Tumblr)

* * *

Laughs and whistling, dice and cards noises, clapping and stamping feet against the wooden deck for accompany the music, all of that was taken away by the soft marine wind as the sun was setting, letting his last rays enlighten the sky with his fire-like colours and reflect on the small salted waves which were gently colliding onto the galleon's hull.

All the members of the crew were so busy playing and dancing that they weren't paying attention to what was surrounding them. All? No.

One pirate wearing her long violet hair in a long plait under her hat uncorked a bottle of rum on her own. Her boots were as shiny as her sword blade hanging at her belt along with a knife and a pistol. She usually never took all of her stuff off in order to turn people attention away from her feminine curves she was hiding as best as she could underneath her white shirt, black trousers and heavy coat. Bringing the bottle to her full lips, her elbows were on the edge of the galleon and her back faced the rest of the crew.

It had already been several days since the _Tenseigan_ , a huge and impressive pirate ship, was drifting across the Kiri sea towards Konoha and at every early evenings, Hinata couldn't help but admire the nature's beauty. Games and dance weren't her forte but, the horizon was something that continued to always push her far away from the land and to always pull her close to freedom.

But, it already had been a few years since she felt that feeling. Indeed, if it was up to her, she would be traveling the seas with her ship so famous that sea travellers would wet their pants at the sight of her flag and crew under her orders. Unfortunately, when she had felt she was ready to leave where she used to live with her previous crew, she realised that her captain had stole her tresor from her. The little goods she had had disappeared and him with it. Since that day, Hinata felt like herself was chained to him and dreamt of only one thing: to find the most formidable and so the most wanted pirate, known as Kyubi.

Fortunately, after months hidden among differents crews to quietly continue her researches, she had finally found him. Kyubi was said to have been caught in a whorehouse at Kiri by Toneri Otsutsuki who wanted to deliver him to Queen Kagura in exchange of a letter of marque. As soon as that information was heard by Hinata, she crossdressed to cover her presence and in doing so to prevent that the one she was following could escape. She had to be strategic, that thief was cunning, she had to give him credits for that.

But now her whole plan was in motion, she will soon discover if the rumors were true. A smile stretch her mouth, adrenaline squeezed her stomach and hope to finally take back her life made her heart throb.

As the night was finally falling upon the ship, she emptied her bottle in one last mouthful of rum and, pretending to want more for the rest of the night, she turned on her heels. Her hat shadows were dancing on her face when her lavender eyes looked towards the upper desk and saw Captain Otsutsuki and his right arm busy drinking. They were so drunk they didn't noticed that one part of the crew wasn't here.

With her fake heavy footsteps, Hinata left her observation spot and walked through the crowd of pirates who were still having fun instead of organising the mutiny. As soon as she arrived here, she had heard that a man called Kiba Inuzuka wanted to take Toneri's place and she wasn't going to stop the young brunette in doing so. In the contrary, she had encouraged him because, when he will lead the rebels in the battle, she will be able to vanish without having the attention on her.

But before all of that, she had to go down the multi-decks.

As soon as she closed the door of the galion inside, the party atmosphere of earlier faded away and silence was heavier on her shoulder. She had to hurry. Moistening her lips, she put down her empty bottle and thrust her hand into her trousers pocket. The key ring she had stolen from Toneri got out of it and she walked towards the cells, enlightened by a lantern.

Gradually as she walked into the galleon's depth, the wooden hull was cracking louder and louder and the darkness was becoming thicker and thicker, narrowing her sight and sharpening her senses. Her harsh breathing made her chest heavier and made her hands sweaty. Impatience and fear that the cells could be empty knotted her stomach. Or maybe, it was the anticipation of seeing him again that made her feel like that. _"Bullshit!"_

Now that she was in front of the cells' door, she took a deep breath and entered the key into the lock.

That's right! It was out of the question that she let herself fall in his trap again because of his eyes so blue that they could challenge the ocean. She wasn't the weak sailor he had taken under his care years ago. She was now a woman with ambitions to fulfill once she had took back her tresor.

Without trembling, she pushed the creaking door until it was against the wall which was nothing but the underwater part of the galleon's hull. At Hinata feet, one last stairs appeared and, with a firm step, she went down the first stair, letting the cold and the humidity of the room penetrate her bones. The deepest she went, the higher she raised her lantern in order to see around her but there was only empty cells and the only audible noises were the rat squeaks.

Hinata's throat tightened. So he wasn't here? She had done all of that for nothing? However, before her last sparkle of hope diseaper, a metallic clatter created a shiver along her spine.

"I've spent so many nights with my nose against your breasts that I'm now capable of recognise your parfum anywhere."

His deep husky voice made the beats of her heart painful while memories of these very nights where their naked skins had caressed the other flashed before her eyes. Blinking several times to push them out of her mind, Hinata came close to the last cell, hidden behind barrels of rum.

There, she discovered two red eyes she knew too well piercing through the darkness until she raised her lantern. Then the flame light enlightened a pirate with worn clothes, in bad shape and with his ankles and waists chained to his cell's bars. He was the one she desperately looked for: Naruto Uzumaki aka Kyubi.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted with this signature smile. "You came to keep me company? I'm not going to complain because, fuck, despite those horrible clothes - hope they aren't your lover's, eh? - you're even more beautiful that the last time we saw each other. Also, a little of your warmth won't hurt, it's a bit cold in here-"

Without thinking, she took her pistol from her belt and aimed it at him, her face expressionless.

"Oh, I see. You still bear a grudge against me."

"Where is my chest?" she interrogated as she armed her pistol.

"Chest? What chest?" he repeated, slightly tilting his head to one side.

"The one you took from me before leaving me on your fucking island."

"You mean... The island you tried to loot?"

A glint of hesitation waved in her lavender gaze which made him smile again. His blonde head leaned back against the bars, showing her that he wasn't impressed by her threatening pistol.

" _That's_ what I thought." he whispered. "Let's not forget it's _you_ who started this little game of cat and mouse." he added as he looked to the ceiling through his blonde locks.

In front of a confident Naruto, Hinata tightened her grip on the gunstrock of her weapon.

"I was starving when it happened and I won't apologise for it!" she exclaimed.

Was she trying to justify herself? Her teeth clenched. She mustn't fall in his trap! She pushed away the feelings her heart started to feel again.

"Tell me where is my chest you stole from me or I'll kill right away and I'll let your corpse as food for your rat compagnons."

"Ouch, my heart is bleeding." he pretended before looking at her again with his hypnotic eyes, both blue again. "You only found me for your baubles? I thought you were here for me-"

"Naruto!"

"Okey, okey. Let's make a deal." he propose as he tried to sat as straight as he could with the chains holding him back. "If you get me out of here - I have to be alive, otherwise you'll never found what you're looking for, obviously - I'll tell you where I hid you chest. Pretty equitable, isn't it?"

"And as soon as you're free and I have my chest, we won't see each other ever again, right?" she asked as she frowned.

Once again, they gaze found each other.

"Only to cross swords once in a while" he smirk. "Like true good pirates" he added with no sign of lie in his eyes.

More than surprised, Hinata lowered her weapon. Did he just tell her that he was seeing her as his rival? Him who took her under his care for so long was seeing her now as his equal? Despite her will, it brought back the sentiment of relief she had deep down when she saw he was still alive. Yes, he had a few more scares but he didn't lost his playful look and his charisma.

He was still the man she admired and that, she refused to confess it to him because she didn't know if she could trust him until the end since he was both Naruto and Kyubi. _"Shit!"_ There she was, torn between two part of herself even though she had done everything to be able to not hesitate in front of him.

Putting her pistol back in her belt, she took out the key ring of her pocket. Hopeful and impatient, Naruto started to wiggle before freezing.

"A couple more days in this environment won't kill, right? Great." she answered before him. "I'll then take the time to think about your deal."

It was now her turn to smile as she moved away from him, taking the small amount of light with her.

"Hinata wait!" he called for her several time but there nothing he could do about it.

She closed the door behind her anyway and Naruto sighed. He had to say: that woman had character. That's why he fell in love with her.

* * *

**I hope March is good with you so far ^^**


	8. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé: _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Words: 1 934  
Published: 03/13/2020  
Summary: It's time for Hinata to think about the past.  
Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamyliciouss fanart

* * *

Flashback

It's the day when the boat trip - on which she was working as a cleaner - sank that Hinata discovered Uzushio island. She had washed overboard in the water and the ocean's eddies - which were described as uncontrollable whishpools that no captain even succeed to cross - had washed her up on the fine sandy beach.

When she woke up, she felt overwhelmed by firstly relief to be alive then fear at memories of the shipwreck flashed in front of her eyes and finally panic when she realised she was lost. She stayed sitting for a while on the sand, letting her wet body because of her marine uniform shiver with cold. Finally, once she accepted the idea that nobody was going to notice her missing, she decided to explore the island which, catching her by surprise, was inhabited.

There was everything : several small wooden cabins, hammocks, a meat safe, things to cook, things to grill all types of meat and even a barque protected from the rain by banana tree leaves. Not knowing what type of civilisations she could encounter, Hinata was on the lookout while she was stealing food then clothes in the messiest habitation.

Among the mess of the owner, she was certain that nobody will notice someone was here. She then started to search, to take off her full-of-salt clothes and to be ready to leave when a hat caught her attention. The red and the gold had lost a bit of their colours and the edges were worn but the quality of the fabric was remarkable. It was a piece worthy of a high-ranking privateer suit.

"Who are you?"

That deep husky voice made her jump and once she had turned around, the tip of a sabre blade was on her throat while at the extreme opposite, a tall blond - wearing a coat with the same colours as the hat - gave her a death stare with his blood-like red eyes. Under the threat of this stranger's terrifying eyes and weapon, Hinata was speechless and her heart was throbbing. As if she wanted to protect herself to regain her composure, she clutched her poor spoils against her which caught the pirate's attention.

"You didn't hesitate to steal us..."

Ruthlessly, Naruto caught her arm and pulled her towards him to take a good look at her. Her doll-like face, her wide panic eyes, her petrified body, the delicacy of her arm and her sailor clothes made him understand she was out of place. At that, he frowned and Hinata's heart flutter of anxiety. That man smelt alcohol and tobacco and he seemed nearly sick since his skin lacked of sun. Despite that, his pupils were dimly shining with a spark of curiosity.

"...and yet, you look nothing like a thief."

Still mute, he dragged her outside his cabin to find again the eight members of his crew who had get back to their activities after their return of fishing. When they saw their captain stood before them with a woman and not laying with a bottle of rum between his lips, they froze.

"That's someone from the outside!" Fu exclaimed with excitement.

Like one man, the crew gathered around Hinata who, completely lost, didn't know where to start thinking. Without her noticing it, the blond let go of her and the others pulled her and sat her by the fire. They gave her water to drink, food and even their whole attention: they wanted to know what happened to her. In front of so much kindness, she felt much more comfortable and she told them her woes.

"These eddies are deadly" Roshi affirmed

"It's indeed surprising you survived." Yagura noticed.

"One less body drowning in the sea." Gaara gloomy muttered

"Maybe it's luck!" Han exclaimed

"Of course since only the captain can sail on this sea" Killer B reminded.

"That means" Yugito continued "We'll surely go back sailing on the sea if we have to bring back this poor child to her home!"

"You... You will really bring me back home?" Hinata asked with a teary voice.

"Of course we will." Utakata assured her. "But let's think about that tomorrow after a good feast and a good night sleep."

The new expedition's anticipation agitated them a little bit more and, while they continued their talk, Hinata glanced towards the habitation she had searched but not once Naruto came out of it. Good, she thought, he was making her quite uncomfortable and after having regained hope, she wouldn't like to ruin her good mood.

However, the next day didn't go as planned since Naruto refused to cross the eddies at that period of the year, disappointing his crew and also Hinata.

_«"The whirlpools are too dangerous. We'll wait for the ocean current to calm down like every year. And my decision is final." He added towards his companions who had tried to argue. »_

"I don't understand." One day, Hinata exploded while the girls were plaiting palm tree leaves to make baskets. "Why does he refuse to leave the island? Why does he never go out of his cabin? Why does he never help you with the work? Why do you always obey to his orders?"

Once they glanced at each other, Fu and Yugito - on their little wooden seat - came closer to the young girl to whisper to her ear.

"Once upon a time, the Uzumaki were a formidable family of pirates on seas. They had dozens of ships and thousands of men under their commands." Yugito started.

"Of course, Naruto didn't make the exception to the custom and as soon as he could hold a sabre, he joined the main crew, the one executing his maternal grandmother's orders."

"Women can really be pirates?" Hinata was surprised.

"Of course and Mito and Kushina were the most populars until Naruto reveals his power."

"His power" the young girl repeated as she thought of his red eyes.

"Our captain can control the ocean current. You can imagine it brought admiration as well as fear among the Uzumaki's enemies. All their ships could be twice as fast as other ships and of course, the sea was affected by that phenomena." Fu was marvelled. "Thanks to this and his talent for piracy, he rapidly made a name for himself."

"Unfortunately" Yugito cut. "At their return from their journey around the world to Uzushio, he lost control and the eddies around the island were ravaging. The whole fleet was shock but the worst was the main galleon, with on board the Uzumaki family, which sank.

A shiver went down Hinata's spine as flashes of herself tossed, powerless and suffocating under water came back in mind. Her heart squeezed as she thought that Naruto must have felt far worse than her since he had always been able to control the eddies of the waters around here. Yet, that very day, he killed his whole family.

"Like you, he was the only survivor and to honor his family's memory, he kept his pillages going. It's like that we met him, right Yugito?" Fu smiled. "Unfortunately, each of his attacks were more and more brutal and more and more pirates wanted to leave him because they thought he was too bloodthirsty. It's like that we understood that he was still traumatised by what happened."

"When he saw what he had become, he freed all of the other crews from their engagements and he decided to withdraw to his island. Because we had nowhere to go and we didn't want to leave him alone, the eight of us followed him but despite us being here, he still is someone who hardly smile."

"Even when he allows us to sail again when the winds are calm, he isn't the great Kyubi anymore. He completely lost interest in everything he does."

Crossing her fingers against her knees, Hinata deeply felt sorry for the pirate. She knew the feeling of losing family. That's why she must go back home.

"And when will we be able to leave?" she asked, her stomach knotted.

"Well, we just arrived so if we are optimistics, we can say that in six months we go back on the _Kurama_ but it has happened we have to wait longer."

Hinata's face became pale. She never had a luxury life but this small camp was worse than the situation she had back at Kumo. Her hammock wasn't comfortable, her clothes were itching and being able to wash just one time per week bothered her. More, she thought she was like a dead weight for the others who knew how to fight and knew all the corners of the island.

That's why, after having took her courage in both hands, she decided to go talk to Naruto, to give him her point of view but everytime she went to his cabin, he was dead drunk on his bed, noisily snoring.

Thus, day after day, despite the great mood at the camp, homesickness made her lost sleepiness, the lack of freedom made her morose and going round in circles on this island drove her crazy.

"This fucking island!" she screamed one morning towards the horizon.

Suddenly, a rustle behind her caught her attention and, jumping on her feet, she took the knife she used to cut wood for the fire. Usually, animals were never close to the beach but the crew advised her to always be armed to be able to wander as freely as she wanted to.

The only problem was that she never used a weapon in her entire life. So, without really thinking, she threw the knife which did several rotations before disappearing in the greenery. The noise stopped and Hinata took advantage of the opportunity to gather her things before running away. But, at the moment she was leaving, she recognised Naruto who stepped outside the forest. For once, he seemed sober.

"It was only you" she sighed, letting her shoulders relax.

However, her body tensed again when he came closer to her, frowning. Unexpectedly, he put his hat on top of the pile of wood she was carrying in her leaf basket and, catching her by surprise, she found her knife deep in the fabric.

"That's yours."

Panic dried Hinata's throat as she tried to swallow before looking up towards him to see he was, indeed, angry.

"I'm sor-"

"You damaged it, you fix it."

For a few seconds, she stayed still then, bravely, she cried out for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about-"

"You'll talk to me once you've done what I asked you to do."

And he continued to walk. That was the final straw. Hinata dropped her things which crashed on the floor, strode towards him and stopped before him. With her forefinger, she pounded his torso.

"I don't know what I did to you but I won't let you talk to me that way. I'm not in your crew so you don't give me orders. More, you keep me with you against my will and wind or not wind, I will not stay here. You're a pirate, right? Give me your price to bring me back home."

Breathless, she hid her shaking finger behind her without letting go of his gaze. They stayed still like this until he opened his mouth to say no to her offer. However, Hinata hadn't said her final word.

"Then, let us battle!"

At her words, she believed to have seen a playful look on his face and the dimly spark of curiosity back in his blue pupils.

* * *

**For now on, I'll stop calling them OS because I always wrote several parts per months haha**


	9. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Animé: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 882  
> Published: 03/19/2020  
> Summary: It's time for Hinata to fall in love.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamyliciouss fanart

Flashback

Oh god, did she really say these words? At Naruto's raised eyebrow, the answer was yes. Was she in her right mind? No time to think nor to panic since he drove his saber out of its scabbard. Instinctively, Hinata backed off but stopped when he gave her the hilt.

"Let's see what you can do." He said, never letting her go of his sight. "If you can scratch me, I'll bring you back to Kumo tomorrow. Pretty equitable, isn't it?"

"Y-You don't have a weapon..."

"No need." He waved "I'm sure you won't touch me."

Despite his shining eyes, he was serious which sent shivers down Hinata's spine. Spread Naruto's blood. What a joke. Even if he was drunk, she wouldn't be able to touch him. However, she demanded to be heard and if for that, she had to express herself as a pirate then so be it.

Looking down at the weapon, she concentrated herself to not tremble and extended her hand. A new shiver shock her when her fingers brushed against his for half a second, letting her know that his skin was pleasantly warm. She felt his gaze burning her but she only looked at him when he let go and when she bent down because of the saber's weight. This time, she was sure, she saw the beginning of an amused smile on his lips. Pursing hers, she lifted the weapon and her arms were so tensed that she had the feeling her muscles would snap at any moment.

"You should spread your legs, you'll have more balance and more strength in your arms." Naruto advised her. "Come on, do what I told you." He added at Hinata's questionable look.

Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other and, indeed, she felt much more comfortable with the saber in hand. Suddenly, Naruto undid his belt and took off his coat which he throw to the side before folding up the sleeves of his white shirt, four buttons of which were open. Hinata found herself staring but she blinked to clear her mind.

When he came back in front of her, she tightened her hands around the hilt and rushed forwards him. She took time to be used to the idea of having a lethal weapon in her hands but, once she was closed to him, she attacked him with the blade. He easily dodged it but she didn't give up and did it again. In contrary at what she thought, Naruto didn't care to comment and kept his mouth closed whereas Hinata's was half-opened since she was out of breath.

The saber, the wind in her back and her heavy clothes on didn't help her move like she wished to. _That's_ why he took off his coat. _She_ was completely disadvantaged since at each rotations she made, sand fell on each and every part of her body, slowing her even more.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Attacking him once more with her blade, she made Naruto shift and, taking support on her foot, Hinata kicked a small sand dune. The gains flew towards her opponent who was windward. Surprised by that attack since he was only watching her hands around the saber, he didn't had time to protect himself.

Forced to close his eyes, Naruto swore and Hinata, seeing him perturbed, tried her attack with the sword again. But, against all odds, she felt her body lose balance and a gasp left her lips. Her wrist was captured but it changed nothing and she heavily crashed on the ground, her head banged against the sand. Seeing stars, she released a groan of pain but a nice noise had her open her eyes.

Was she hallucinating? Not believing her ears, Hinata turned her head. Laying next to her, a hand on his stomach and the other rubbing his eyes, Naruto was laughing.

Did her eyes were playing tricks because of the bang of her head? Not at all. His face split by his grin made him less severe, more childish. He was so handsome that her heart shoke. Or maybe her body was shaking and her gusts were knotted like that because of the adrenaline. The melody was so deep and pure that her cheeks overheated. Or maybe it was because of the hot and humid climate of the tropical island.

"Oh boy..." he sighed to calm himself down. "P-Pretty good kick!" He exclaimed. "Itches closer and I was completely blind. Thankfully, you lost control but I liked the risk-taking, I really wasn't expected that."

"You tried to help me" was all that came to her mind.

His head then faced hers, his blond hair followed the movement, and his bright eyes met hers. Speechless before them, Hinata believed she was back under water, forced to let herself be guide as the currents were strong. She never paid attention before but the colour of Naruto's pupils could challenged the ocean.

"I suppose it's thanks to these low blows and your throwing knives you survived at Kumo." he said out of the blue.

"I never held a weapon before coming here-"

"You're wrong." he replied. "You held one every day, you just hadn't have the mind it takes to see it as a weapon. That's something..." he added as he frowned.

He didn't finish his sentence and she didn't had time to ask him what he meant since he was already back on his feet. She wanted to do the same but the world around her started to spin. Once more, her wrist was caught and she found herself standing on her legs, a bottle of rum in her hands.

"It'll make the headache go away." he advised her as he put back his clothes on.

Without knowing why, Hinata was conscious that before her, Naruto had his lips on the neck of the bottle and this made her legs feel like jelly. No it was just the knock on her head.

"Right, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hinata repeated taken aback

"Well yeah, you royally missed me today." He playfully said as he glance at her one last time.

Speechless, Hinata let him go then, remembering she still had the bottle in hand, she shyly brought it to her lips. The smell was strong but not as strong as the taste which burnt her throat. She coughed a few times but, at the pleasurable sensation in her stomach, she tasted again. As the mouthful progresses, she found herself enjoying it.

* * *

The following mornings looked like the first one. She would always find Naruto at the same spot, would try to hurt him but would always finish on the ground. The only difference was that, since he got a fit of the giggles, he was more relax with her, less withdrawn. This helped Hinata gained confidence in herself and the more she looked at him staring at the horizon while eating a fruit with her at his side in the sand, the more she found him fascinating, less frightening.

The rest of the day, she would go back on her tasks all the while wondering why this sudden change of behaviour? She didn't know. Just like she didn't know why she had kept Naruto laugh a secret. Just like she didn't know why the crew and her would see him more often out of his cabin. Just like she didn't know why he would always sit next to her during diner. Just like she didn't know why their duals became lessons. Just like she didn't know why but everytime he was near her, she felt more and more strange.

Surely she felt more comfortable with herself because she was improving and giving him a hard time during their sessions to the point that one day, he bought two sabers. One for her and one for him.

That day, a real change worked on them when they took off their coats and their belts before standing face to face, stable on their feet. No words were exchanged since only the clash of the two blades was enough noise. From time to time, Hinata tried to throw a knife - which her control had improved - or a kick but Naruto always stopped her, catching her wrist or her thigh.

It was always at these moments that she would lose her focus and end up on the ground. Despite that, she would do it every day, waiting for - like the rum - her skin to get used to the burn of his hand which in her dreams seemed to always explore the rest of her body.

"Focus Hinata."

Too late. He had already kicked in her support leg and, tired, Hinata ended up on the ground. Shivering of fatigue, she didn't move to be able to catch her breath and to get rid of the black spots dancing before her eyes. She then heard Naruto approaching her to take her saber and to stick it a little further with his before coming back towards her to squat.

"What's got into you? You're in your own little world."

"I can't do any more." she pretended

"So you give up?"

Hidden behind her long dishevelled hair, she bit her lip and pushed him to make him fall on his butt too. Oddly, he said nothing and kept looking at her.

Following his silence, she said "You never asked me why I wanted so badly to go back home so what's the meaning of all of this, eh?"

"We're the only two survivors..." he said under his breath. "So..."

On the corner of her eye, she saw him quickly turn his head, falling into his quiet contemplation of the horizon. This picture squeezed her heart. Hinata then stood up, took off her boots then lowed her trousers and let it drop on the sand. In her underwear and light shirt, she was less hot.

"You shouldn't go." he mumbled.

" _I_ 'm not afraid. Right, see you later."

After she gave him a meaningful look, she went towards the sea, the warm sand stinging the sole of her feet. The contrast with the fresh water made her shiver but she kept going, it strong wet caresses washing the sensation of his hand on her and of her frustration. She sprayed her body, cooling down the burning fire within her.

Seeing nothing but the sea relaxed her, a smile drew on her lips and, when she was ready to have well deserved bath, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. Her solitary bath had been shorten. Now towards him, salted drops ran all down her face and the choppy water made the hem of her shirt stick on her tights as the waves around them calm down everytime they collided with him.

"See, nothing to fear."

Naruto's hands caressed her thin arms making her silence. Unsure to understand everything they were feeling, they stared at each other motionless in the water now calm. But, they were so close that she just had to take his cheek in her hand and to tiptoe to kiss him with passion. Already overwhelmed with emotions, Hinata nearly fainted when Naruto hold her against him and kissed her back with fervour before carrying her to his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you and your close relation are safe during this rather trouble period


	10. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Animé: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 914  
> Published: 03/21/2020  
> Summary: It's time for Naruto to face his fears.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamyliciouss fanart

Flashback

The sea breeze carried to the cabins the first rays of sun but the members of the crew hadn't finished their night of sleep. Everything was then free of human activity on the camp: waves peacefully washed towards the beach, smoke slipped out of the fireplace and some birds were already singing happily.

Their melody arrived to the ears of the captain who was not yet used to wake up so fresh and ready in the morning. Laying on his bed, eyes looking up at the ceiling, his hand which wasn't behind his head came and went along the necked arm wrapped around his torso. He could feel her belly against his side slowly rising and falling to the pace of her sleepy breath. The moist warmth created by both their bodies under the sheet wasn't bothering him. On the contrary, it was relaxing and he wondered what did he do to be able to enjoy these peaceful moments.

Him who had been nothing but a brutal pirate then an alcoholic grumpy hold in this very moment the lifebelt which helped him floating on the surface of the turbulent water. Was it for that he had survived the island eddies? He always believed that life had cursed him but what if it was the opposite. What if he had to lose everything to understand the meaning of his existence, of his power? What if meeting Hinata despite his wrongs had always been his destiny? What if _she_ was the one to heal his soul, to help him gained back his confidence? It was to find an answer at all these questions that he watched her from afar since her arrival but soon enough, he mixed his own feelings and dared approach her. Not in the best way possible, he had to confess but given he was on cloud nine since then, for nothing in the world, he would change something.

The only problem was to know how she felt because read people was unfortunately not his forte. Was she seeing him just like a man with whom have fun while time was passing by? That idea made him frown because, if it was true, it would mean that she will leave as soon as she will be at Kumo.

"Hey. You're already awake?" her soft voice came from his side.

Looking down to her, his heart quivered when he saw her beautiful smile on her still sleepy face. Still not used to all of this routine which naturally began between them, he quietly admired her, continuing to wonder if he was dreaming. How a girl like her could live in a world with pirates like him?

At his silence, she rolled on her belly before pushing on her arms to have her full lips at the level of his. Her kiss was quick but Naruto didn't need more to lose control of his emotions. She just moved herself away from him and his body already ached for hers to touch him again. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Did he really deserve her?

Her slightly tilted head removed her hair from her neck now exposed to his watchful eye and the desire to put his lips on her sensitive spot right above her collarbone clenched his guts. However, a light hand caressed the creases of his forehead, getting rid of his sensual thoughts.

"Talk to me, you're awfully quiet this morning."

"Don't wanna talk" he grumbled like an animal before taking her in his embrace and making them roll on the bed with a creaking frame.

Her fingers slipped into his blond locks, keeping him close to her. Now almost laying on her, he let his nose smell her perfume and his thumb caress her soft skin below her breasts.

"I've always wondered..." she started which made him roll his eyes. "... How did you understand I wasn't so much hurred to go home anymore?"

For once, he had the answer and it made him smile in a teasing way.

"You didn't say 'I want' but 'I wanted'. It's as easy as that."

When he looked at her, she started to laugh. Did he already said that it was the softest sound he has ever heard? It warmed his heart.

"You tell me _you_ are paying attention to that type of things?"

"I'm only paying attention to what _you_ say and do, Hinata." he confessed as he pushed on his arms to be completely on top of her.

As expected, her laugh became a faint and shy giggle because of her embarrassment since she hadn't thought about that type of answer. Her eyes then looked away from his as her cheeks turned into a scarlet red. She was so cute.

"Now Hinata can we do something else but talk?" he cooed as he brushed his hands against her hips.

Wiggling between his body and the mattress, she looked at him again with her lavender eyes. Did he already said that he found them fascinating? Especially when the pleasure he would offer her during their intimate moments would coloured them with daker nuances.

"You want to tickle me?" she asked innocently but at the limit of teasing.

A half-amused and half-lustful smile appeared on his lips. Whatever he was doing with Hinata, it was always real, cheerful and unforgettable. Was he allowed to believe that they were meant to be?

* * *

With several river fishes in their leaf baskets, Naruto, Gaara, Han and Utakata were on their way back to the camp in a light and joyful atmosphere. Their wet clothes sticked to their bodies and gripped the grass which was going to be less funny for the four friends to take off the fabric. Despite that, they purposely walked off the beaten path to see who will be the one to have the most ferns on his ass.

However, as they were laughing of Han's unforgettable fall caused by him walking on the grass with his wet boots, the young Fu appeared from the foliage. Her breathing was broken and her panicked gaze spoiled the atmosphere.

"What's happening Fu?" Naruto asked with his serious voice.

"It's Hinata." She sighed. "She's not well."

This announcement was far worse than everything Naruto had thought of during the few seconds they had waited for Fu to catch her breath. With a compressed heart, he made an effort to keep his composure. Guided by the messenger, the four men quickly went to the camp. The rest of the crew was going in circles before the entrance of their captain's cabin and only Yugito was missing since she stayed by Hinata's side.

Harshly dropping his basket, Naruto passed before everyone and entered the small wooden house. Right away, Yugito came to him with a bucket of water. The doctor of the crew was surprised to see the captain already here but he urged her to explain the situation.

"She was with me when she fainted. Her temperature is still high but she woke up once we put her in bed. I ensured nobody but you and me was in contact with her since she told me feeling sick.

"You did well." he said looking towards the bedroom. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It isn't clear but I fear that if we wait, it could become worse. Her body isn't as used to live in that type of environment as ours."

"She ate the same food as us."

"It's true but there isn't just food to which we must be careful. I think about animals or plants. Naruto..." she put her hand on his arm, catching his attention again. "... I-I think we should take her to a medial center." he frowned and she quickly added. "I'll do my best but I'm afraid I can't do much."

He said nothing. He squeezed Yugito's hand to thank her before leaving her. Quietly, he walked to his bedroom door, his head full of thoughts and question with one oftenly coming back: _"What to do?"_

Taking off his coat and boots, he approached the rusty bed and sat on the flat mattress. Maybe Yugito was right. Maybe it wasn't good life conditions for Hinata.

With the back of his trembling hand, he moved away her fringe and wiped the sweat off her pale sweaty skin. At his contact, she looked at him, giving him a weak smile but Naruto didn't reply back. No need to pretend that everything was fine whereas his heart was painfully beating.

"How're feeling?" he asked with a hard tone.

She understood that he wanted to hear nothing but the truth so she confessed "Not too good. Yugito told me that-"

Sighing noisily, he shut his eyes close. Of course Yugito had expressed her point to Hinata.

_"What to do?"_

Maybe wait for a few more days was the best to do for now. Maybe she'll be better at the end of the week. Maybe he was worried for nothing and at the end, he won't have to sail on Uzushio's eddies.

"-Whatever decision you'll take Naruto. I'll respect it." she said.

But what about him? Will he be able to forgive himself whatever happens? Will he be able to bear the lost of someone dear to him because of him again? Will he feel himself capable of getting back on his feet exactly like he had to do after the death of his whole family? Will he resist the call of alcohol after not touching it for weeks? And, more importantly, will he want to live without Hinata at his side? And finally, will he feel himself able of confronting the currents again for her?

Suddenly, a hand caught his, freeing him from his thoughts which were driving him nuts. His worried eyes looked at Hinata and hearing her comforting him with her hopeful voice calm him down a bit. He then laid down next to her, strongly embracing her against him.

However, after a restless night, the next morning, he had taken a decision: no way he would lose Hinata.

* * *

The day of the departure to Kiri, the closest city from the island, was worsen because of the rain coming down in torrents but it was too late to back off. Still in quarantine, Hinata had been transferred from Naruto's bedroom to his sleeping quarters on the _Kurama_. All the while, the rest of the crew were loading the boat as fast as they could despite the rough sea.

The flag with the fox emblem and the sail of the three-masted ship flapped because of the wind and it did not reassured Naruto who kept his hands tightened around the wheel to summon his courage. He was doing this for Hinata whose state had unfortunately worsen day after day. What she suffered of was still a mystery but the galleon's captain really hoped for him and his crew to find the answer on the continent.

"Everything's ready captain!" Killer B screamed through the storm.

At his nod, his crew got to work and the ship steered, slowly but surely, towards the eddies off the coast of the island. The closer they got the messier Naruto's hair was because of the wind, the wetter the deck was, the narrower the visibility was and the higher the waves were. But, for Hinata, he was going to confront his fears.

With that in mind, his eyes became red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's an early uptade and don't worry the story isn't finished yet!


	11. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Animé: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 982  
> Published: 03/26/2020  
> Summary: It's time for Hinata to wake up.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamyliciouss fanart

Flashback

Despite her state of fatigue, Hinata succeed to stay away from time to time. It was often to go purk somewhere or because her muscles were hurting so much that she couldn't sleep but at least, she could be in touch with reality.

It's like that she saw the storm unleashed on the boat the day of the departure. Firstly, she believed she was dreaming but when the sun rose the next day, she realised they _really_ had left the island!

Locked in the captain's sleeping quarters, she thought no one would come see her during the voyage but, to her surprise, the whole crew came visit her to distract her or tell her anecdotes which would happen on the deck.

She too would've loved to be outside but she was too weak and unfortunately, her toughness of spirit seemed to be not enough anymore to prevent her to relapse and to push away her feeling of being trap which became worse when they dropped anchor in a small cove of Kiri, that they reached in no time.

See the continent from her window but not be able to land on it greatly frustrated Hinata. She would've wanted to explore it with the others. So, pushed by the need of doing something during her days, she searched the sleeping quarters. In drawers and cupboards, she found severals logbooks, drawings and maps updating by the Uzumaki themselves.

However, she waited for Naruto's permission to explore them. Oftenly, he would sit with her to read them or to tell her a few of his memories until dust. Then, he would accept to help her go on the balcony for breath a bit of fresh air. Holding her close to him, he would attract sea water with his fingers to hers. It would always impress her.

It was a life full with adventure and friendship like this one that she wanted to live.

* * *

When Hinata saw the eyes of the man that Naruto brought to his sleeping quarters, she shived. In addition to his light rotten smell, his long white hair and his dark clothes weren't more reassuring. But she said nothing when the blonde nodded. Behind him, the eight pirates all seemed to hold their breath. Narrowing his eyes, the old man watched the younger one before letting a sigh pass his lips and crossing his arms.

So it was him Jiraya? His name was often mentioned in the Uzumaki's logbooks. Apparently, he was the spirit of the marsh and a really good friend of the family, known to be gifted at healing and for his important role in the learning of Naruto's power.

"It'll cost you my dear little client" was the first thing Jiraya said towards Naruto before smiling at the sight of the big and full of money purse the later was showing him. "What Hinata is suffering of is something I'm not supposed to heal. It could change the world's future."

"You know your secrets are well kept with me." the blonde was in his captain mode. Seeing the older hesitate, he added "All I ask you is to heal her."

Once again, his eyes fell on Hinata who felt her heart beat like crazy. It was like living in a dream for her but she should've be prepared for something as crazy as that since she had heard the story of a pirate capable of controlling the sea.

Suddenly, her bleeding started again and as Naruto was ready to come near her, Jiraya stopped him. Wiping her nose in a handkerchief, she saw the old man bented to watch her for several seconds. Then, he extended his hand, asking to see the handkerchief. She did as she was told without asking questions.

Under the crew's gaze, Jiraya spent a good fifteen minutes at Hinata's sides during which, he examined each of her limbs then her yellowish skin, he took her temperature, mixed her sweat and blood to some foul-smelling mud he had taken from one of his small bottles before finishing with his ear listening to her heart.

Following this, he took a black-petaled flower and plunged it into a glass of salted water. He put the glass on the young girl's forehead and she shoved at the contact with the cold glass.

"So, what it is?" Naruto impatiently asked.

" _Aedes aegypti_ or will be named in the future years, the yellow fever mosquito. Hinata had been bit and she was suffering from that fever. By the way, I have to congratulate you, not many men and women can survive that type of virus. Also, I would advise the whole crew to look closely at what I'm doing. Since you all had been in contact with her in an environment infested by that mosquito, it can happen that you feel sick too."

The eight comrades trembled with fear. It was hard for them not to fear Jiraya as they found him strange and not very sociable.

"How do you feel my dear little Hinata?" he asked as he looked at her again.

"Better" she confessed with a frank smile which relieved everyone, especially the captain.

Once Jiraya took her hand and wrapped it around the glass, he stood up and extended his open hand towards Naruto, meaning his work was done. Hinata was surprised by it. She swallowed anything and in less than twenty minutes, he was saying that she was out of danger. Without waiting, the captain gave him his purse without any doubts on his face and, in exchange, he took a bunch of those black flowers.

"Every day during one week, she'll have to hold on her forehead a glass of salted water with one flower inside. No travelling during that time and when her skin will be back to normal, she'll be heal."

* * *

Seven days later, when Hinata stepped on the desk, the whole crew warmly welcomed her. Music, dance, drinks, food and good atmosphere were gathered under the stars of the last night they were spending together at Kiri and for once, everyone was smiling. Relieved, Naruto cheerfully took part of the festivity without actually letting the young girl out of his sight. She could feel his gaze on her back and, see his face painted with joy, made her happy. She was cross with herself for having caused him so much trouble.

Now that the party was over, it was time for apologies and acknowledgements, she thought as she sat on the bed. When she saw him enter the room, she straightened. At the huge grin he had on his face, she waved him and, as soon as he had closed the door, she jumped on her feet, her gift in hands.

"When I searched your sleeping quarters, I found some threads and... so... I had time to sew it..."

She did her best to fix her mistake but needless to say that his hat wasn't as elegant as before.

"It's perfect..." He said under his breath. "Thanks Hinata."

His so honest eyes made her heart rapidly beat in her chest. Fidgeting her fingers, she mumbled a 'you're welcome' as he put his hat on his head. It was the final touch. He had everything back now and yet, his gaze was stained with a sad glow.

"Now, get dressed" he said as he gave her her old marine clothes. "We're going out."

Anticipation gave her goosebumps. She get dressed, followed him to the barque and once they arrived at the beach, she felt like her heart was about to explode since it was full with excitation. The closer they get to the port, the quicker she walked. It's maybe why he took her hand, to keep her close to him. Looking at him, she saw his face hidden by his hat shadows and, noticing his expression, she blushed.

With him by her side, she discovered a new facet of the night life. Disguised, no one laid eyes on them as there was so many people in the streets. Bars were open, music reigned in the air, laughs busted out here and there. Some pirates had animals on their shoulders, other had women on their laps. They passed by drunk fighters who weren't aware that they could hurt each other and their fights attracted so much attention that no one wanted to stop them in order to let the bets rise.

"Look how beautiful and colourful the dawn is! You know Naruto", Hinata kept blabbing as they were going back to the barque. "I wanted to thank you for all the things you did for me! I also wanted to say I was really proud of you when I understood we left the island. I wasn't expected you to decide to cross the eddies... for me...! I'm so happy you regained confidence in yourself! I... I'm so sorry for-"

"Hinata", he caught her. "You're completely drunk. Focus on your steps and stop apologising. I... I should be the one thanking you", he added high enough just for her to hear him.

"Thanks for tonight! I... I know we could've been caught given your reputation... I had such a good time! And next time, we'll show them how _we_ fight! Next time, we'll tell them _our_ adventures ! Naruto ?!" she exclaimed as she caught his cheeks with her cold hands. "You're all red! You don't have a fever, do you? Well of course not, you supposed to be yellow when you're sick...!"

"Fuck Hinata", he busted out laughing in front of her wide innocent eyes before putting back a lock of her hair behind her ear. "When did I fall in love with you?"

"What?!"

Their steps stopped in the sand. His hand cupping his lips and the expression of panique Naruto had on his face made Hinata understand that she had correctly heard what he just told her. Despite her certainty, she opened and closed her mouth several times.

"You... You what...?"

"Hold on Hinata. It's... It wasn't supposed to happen like that..."

Suddenly, his warm hands caught her arms and all the while Hinata was waiting for him to repeat, she felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, she turned around but a hit knocked her temple and she fell into darkness.

End of flashback

_She was spinning too much, it felt too hot, she felt sick and it was unbearable and when she felt she was going to vomit, she woke up. Hands drove deep into the wet sand, she saw her reflection in the salted water. Gusts of wind wiped her face, pushing away the fog wrapped in her mind. A headache rose and she put a hand on her dry blood._

"Naruto!" _Remembering what happened, she looked around her and realised she was back on Uzushio island. In the end, her memories weren't matching reality. She panicked._

« Hold on Hinata. It's... It wasn't supposed to happen like that... »

_Her heart broke, her lips trembled and her tears rolled down her cheeks. He pretended to have feelings for her to better attack her in the back. But why? Why? She felt to much manipulated, cheated, betrayed to try finding an answer. With her broken breath, she suffocated. The air didn't want to go to her lungs. A knot in her chest tightened, tightened, tightened,..._

_"Naruto! Naruto!" she screamed again and again._

"Mutiny! Mutiny!"

That scream woke her up. With her unsteady breath, Hinata sat up like a spring in her hammock which kept pitching, pulling her out of the mist numbing her brain. Calm down, she was on the _Tenseigan_. She wiped the sweat on her forehead. She dreamt of the past, dreaming again of the same nightmares she had during her first nights without Naruto. She pressed her hand against her heart.

Everything had felt so real as if she had experienced it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never ever edited a chapter so much before posting it.


	12. March - Fanfic/Fanart inspo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Animé: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 001  
> Published: 03/29/2020  
> Summary: It's time for Hinata to live her adventure.  
> Author's note: This short story has been inspired by shamyliciouss fanart

The atmosphere on the boat had never been that chaotic. Toneri's crew was mercilessly cutting each other throats. At the center of all of this, Hinata didn't know what to think, feel, do anymore.

Fortunately, the few attacks she dodged helped her come back to her senses. Keeping her sabre in hands, she went upstairs to Toneri's empty sleeping quarters. She searched the office but didn't find the keys to open the cells. Surely, they were already downstairs, she thought as she left. While she kicked the door close, she blocked the blade destined to her heart and pushed the pirate before stabbing him.

Taking a lantern, she made her way back to the cells as she did some days ago. She met no one since they were all on the desk, one camp defending the boat and the other attacking the captain. However, once in front of the last door, a pirate stood guard, the keys hung at his belt.

Because of her candle's light, she couldn't surprise him and a blade fight started. Taller and stronger than her, she permanently zigzagged between beams to tire him out and once he was out of breath, she kicked his torso. Her opponent crashed heavily against the door which cracked and he tumbled down the stairs, Hinata going downstairs just after him.

As soon as she knelt next to the body, she heard the jingle of the prisoner's chains but she only looked at him when she had the keys in hands. Speechless, Naruto kept his eyes of doing comes and goes between the harmless pirate and Hinata.

"I accept the deal" she naturally said as she put down her lantern on a barrel.

"I... I see..." he had difficulties to talk.

His gaze never let go of her as she opened the cell and came close to him. Her sword laying on the floor to be more efficient, she firstly started with his ankles- he lost no time to stretch his legs -then once on her feet, she freed his wrists- he rubbed them one after the other -and was ready to pick up her weapon but Naruto's hand caught her throat.

Submissive to his strength, Hinata felt herself going backwards and her back collided with the opposite bars. Breath broken, skin burnt by his touch, body confined against his, she looked at him, ready to break free, but frowned when she saw his blue eyes be prey to a whirl of emotions. In less than a second, his grip loosen, soften, his hand seized, caressed, the nape of her neck and his thumb compressed, brushed, her cheek. Noticing those changes, her heart fluttered too much for her liking. Hate him, she was supposed to hate him...

Her consciousness stopped short at the contact of his lips against hers. That first simple kiss was like an anchor point to reality but the following kisses became more and more passionate, adding tongues, teeth, wet noises and loud breathing in this tornado of sensations. His hand which wasn't on her cheek laid on her tight, pated it, went up on her hip, squeezed it, slided in the curve of her back, pressed it, and all Hinata could feel, taste, hear, think was Naruto. She couldn't escape.

She couldn't help but shiver. He made her melt so easily in his arms that she kept her lips parted when his pulled back, not too far, for air. Since when hadn't they felt the other's warmth? Too long since he crashed her lips once again for another dance, holding her a bit closer against him.

"Fuck... you're really here" he mumbled, letting his thumb scrolled on her damp lip. "I'm not dreaming, I'm not mad."

What was he saying? They already saw each other, talked to each other. But his agitated gaze was saying something else. He was surprised to see her. How was it possible? Hinata took in several breaths to stay focus but his breath mixed with hers, his strong smell intoxicated her senses. She pushed him away, pull him closer, and this contact shoke her. His hands kept wandering, taking advantage of her body and it was so pleasant! Stop, she had to think.

"I missed you..."

She jolted. As he made his way between her tights, longing for her warmth, and he kissed above her collar bone, she took her knife and pressed it against her stomach. Blinking to get rid of his intoxication, Naruto stopped himself. Both panting, their gaze found each other.

"Touch me again and I'll cut you in half."

Having hear the message loud and clear, he moved away, not far enough, letting Hinata go back to her senses but she struggled to contain herself. Among her restless night, her feelings and desire for this closeness she was fighting since they last saw each other, she felt all her questions rush on the tip of her tongue.

"You left me and you dare say you missed me?! Go to hell Naruto!" She loudly kept talking to cover his voice "Where's my chest, like that we're done with each other." she continued, moving towards him while he wanted to talk. "We made a deal: _I_ free you, _you_ tell me where you hid what I need to leave!"

"Listen to me dammit!" he exclaimed, gripping her shoulders. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Dead! You're the one who attacked me that night!" she was furious.

"I would never do such thing, Hinata. I love you!"

As it came, the tension fell again. Truth inhabited his tired pupils but Hinata had proofs, her memory didn't ticked her, neither did her beating heart. No, she mustn't fall in his trap. That night, he had hold her as he was doing now.

"Stop lying..." she disengaged herself.

"I'm not! On the beach, pirates who had recognised lashed out at us. I tried to protect you but they were outnumbered me. They knocked you out and hold me while they threw you in the sea. Hinata..." his voice broke. "I thought I've lost you forever."

"Why didn't you say something when we saw each other the other day!"

"I thought I was hallucinating since I see you in my dreams and in my moments of madness. I talk to you when I zone out or when I'm drunk or when I'm sober. Like a ghost, you haunted my mind Hinata because I thought that, because of me, you were dead... Please, believe me..."

An expression of deep pain appeared on his face, knotting Hinata's stomach. She didn't know what to think anymore. The more she listened to him, the more that reality matched with her memories. Despite that, a blank was left in her mind.

"How did I ended up on the island if it's not you who took me there? How did I survived?"

No sooner had she finished her question than she thought of her first experience with Uzushio's eddies. They didn't know each other yet so he could never have saved her that day. Moreover, no one could cross them, except for Naruto, she reminded herself, and... and for herself... her eyes widened.

"You can control the ocean currents." he said after she had thought out loud. "I thought about it too."

The new was too massive for Hinata to process Naruto's confession and presence at the same time. She needed to think but her mind was too groggy. Why did she came? Oh yes, the deal.

Without saying a word, she hung her knife to her belt, took back her sword and pushed Naruto out of his cell then out of the room. The closer they get to the desk, the more battle cries they heard.

Noticing that the group of men in front of them weren't on Kiba's side, she retaliated with her sabre. Unarmed, Naruto contented himself with his fists. They never fought together but thanks to their hours of training, they could read each other moves.

When she stamped her feet, he knew she'll kick. When he speeded up his moves, she knew he'll steal his opponent's weapon. In no time, the whole groupe was dead. Hinata then wiped her bloody blade on a copse but another pirate got out of his hiding place in her blind spot. She then felt her pistol slip out of her belt and Naruto shoot the enemy, protecting her.

Looking at her, he offered her a smile. Taking her weapon back, she clumsily thanked him before going up on the desk. The duo threw themselves into the still raging fight. At the sight of Naruto, some eyes widened before losing their sparkle of life and despite her, Hinata regularly found herself observe him. He too must had noticed it.

He called her out, "You know, the night on the beach at Kiri, I wanted to propose to you."

"You what?!" she was surprised as she knelt to avoid a blade attack.

"I wanted to ask you to marry me!" he repeated as she stepped next to him to lend him a helping hand in his unfair fight.

"You're completely crazy!

"I am, I'm completely crazy about you."

One by one, their enemies were falling stone dead on the desk. Wind became more violent but the boat was slowing against the waves. Hinata knew the reason why when she saw his intense red eyes as he caught her by her hips. Her feelings shook her walls.

"Where's my chest?" she softened.

"On my island, I thought burying it would've help me move on. So, once I bumped those who attacked us off, I went back there but we've missed each other."

"Yes we have, I left as quickly as possible to hunt you down."

"I've no doubts." he admired her before smiling sadly. "I know you can take care of yourself but I would've love you to avoid this life."

"Travelling, discovering, sailing, it's all I want Naruto... That's why you've to let me go."

"I just don't want to lose you..."

"I won't die. I just need to think again about all of that and then, I'll go back to you."

"To live with me or to kill me?" he nervously asked.

"Time will tell."

At that exact moment, the _Kurama_ came alongside the _Tenseigan_ , scaring the fighters. Never mind the discretion.

"It's me or the captain's hugging a man?"

"It's Hinata!"

Her name was repeated by the surprised crew, confirming Naruto's words. He was telling the truth.

"No matter your choice, I'll wait for you." he freed her from a heavy burden.

Peacefully, he waved her as he got to his boat, already moving away. Around a happy Hinata, the rebels were celebrating their victory.

* * *

Naruto had been pacing that strange vessel, which had penetrated Uzushio's waters, for a while now. His crew split to catch the intruders but since they came alongside the frigate, they saw nobody.

Pushing the door open with his sabre, he glanced inside the room and saw red wallpapers on the walls, a huge bed, a chest, maps and papers. Curious, he came closer and discovered a detailed study of the world. Frowning, he looked up but his opponent was quicker and he found himself on the mattress, a blade on his neck.

It's then he lost control of his heart's beating which became painfully pleasant. His blue eyes widened with surprise as she threw her knife away once she had stolen his hat and put it on the top of her head.

"It's the captain of the _Byakugan_ speaking. We crossed Uzushio's eddies and in doing so, we arrived at our final destination."

After years without having heard about her, Hinata, his heart's holder, was on top of him. Was he dreaming again? No, her arms wrapping around his neck as he sat up were real. Her body weighing on his lap was really in between his hands.

"You're back?" he smiled.

"And I love you." she kissed him to her heart's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!


	13. April - Too late/Missed opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime/Manga : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 3 391  
> Published: 08/04/2020  
> Summary: If they had said to each other what they felt for each other three years ago, everything would've been completely different today.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this one-shot.

Next to the welcome card - signed by all of their friends - was a CD he had composed for Hinata, not yet wrapped in the lavender gift wrap. Tonight, _he made up his mind,_ he will confess his feelings for her. However, even with all his good will, his trembling hands seemed to not want to let go of the letter he had wrote.

His hand nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. Hesitant, he pinched his lips together, played with the piece of paper holding his confession. He wasn't sure anymore. Thoughts. Questions. Uncertainties. A lot was going on inside his head.

Maybe she'll find his gift too old-fashioned? After all, who listened to CD in these days? And if his courage was back when he will be ready to talk to her, nothing will assure him that she was feeling the same for him.

His breathing broke.

Was he doing a mistake? Wouldn't he risk breaking their friendship?

His guts knotted, squeezed by his anxiety and his turmoils. It scared him and his fingers wrapped themselves around the scars at his wrist. And what if it wasn't the good time to confess everything? He throat tightened. What if it was a mistake? What if she rejected him, refused to understand, to hear him out, or worse, what if she refused to answer him? Was he ready to hear a 'no', a 'sorry' from her with pain in her intense lavender eyes in which he was used to lost himself. What if...

What if... What if... What if...

"Naruto-kun? Are you ready?" Lee knocked on the door.

Despite his friend's presence and hand on his trembleling shoulder, he wasn't feeling better at all. Closing his eyes, he squeezed his letter against his chest where a painful, imberable, knot was growing before touching his forehead with his free hand. _He wasn't feeling good_. Tingles. Nausea. Waves of heat. Lack of oxygen and again, that contraction in his stomach.

"I-I don't know if I'll go after all..." he said under his breath with a voice nearly broken.

"Oh no! You promised me that if you'd written the letter, you'd give it to her tonight." His dark brown-haired friend continued a bit louder to cover Naruto's protest. "So, since you won't say anything to her face to face, you have to be at her welcome back party at least as a friend, otherwise, she'll be sad."

"B-But the gift and the letter, it's so..."

"You didn't make her one song, you made her _twelve_ songs! So stop saying it's lame! You know what? _I_ think it's perfect and I know Hinata-san is going to love it! Have a little bit of faith in yourself Naruto-kun!" Lee encouraged with a smile.

His difficulties to express his feelings weren't unknown to his friend who was trying somehow to motivate him. His complicated relations with his family had a big part in the development of his huge pathological lack of confidence in himself. But, gradually, thanks to simple things such as, move in with his godfather, play the guitar or compose for the people he cherished and admired, he had done incredible progresses on himself.

However, the triggering factor of his recovery was Hinata. Her important participation had blown away his dark thoughts. She was the light in this dark tunnel he had built around himself like a hard shell.

So, yes, Lee understood his anguish yet, he couldn't let him back off and lose again all the confidence he had won for the past three years.

"You know Hinata-san is a sweet and simple girl. She'll be touched by anything you'll give her because it'll come from _you._ "

Pinching again his lips dried by his habit of biting them every time he was feeling anxious, Naruto took a large breath in. As he breathed out, he let the letter fall on top of the CD. Gently, he kept wrapping his gift - as he never stopped thinking - then, ended it with the perfect bow and took it in his hands before looking at Lee who had quietly observed him. He was proud of him - he could see it in his black eyes - and was nearly moved to see him gathering his courage.

As if he was on a race, Naruto took one last breath in then straightened.

"I'm ready."

The proud look on his friend's face warmed Naruto's heart and calmed his shivering. He smiled him back before being pushed toward the exit. They put on their shoes and told Lee's parents they were leaving before closing the door behind them.

Their journey to the Hyuuga's house felt short since the conversation was cheerful and light between the two young adults and Naruto forget his angst for a while. Unfortunately, as soon as he saw the number two on the front door, his anxiety came back right at his face and when Lee pressed the doorbell, he rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand.

And he nearly stopped breathing when the door opened.

"Hinata-san! Welcome back!" the dark brown-haired male exclaimed as he kissed her cheek. "We're late but, the bestest always keep everyone waiting, aren't they? Gaara-kun!" he called his boyfriend as he entered the hall.

As soon as Lee got out of the way, Naruto's legs felt like jelly. After three years, he could finally lay eyes on her. She was beautiful and radiant, exactly as she left.

"Well, hello to you too, Lee-kun." She said to the one who dashed off inside to meet the others. She then turned towards him and hugged him, "Naruto-kun! I was so excited to see you again! Come in!"

As he was telling her a happy 'welcome back', she took his hand, dragged him inside and took the welcome back card as she thanked him. The poor Naruto felt his whole being be overwhelmed with emotions. He wasn't ready to face her alone right now, so, he kept his gift well hidden in his backpack.

Facing her eyes filled with a soft lavender sparkle - _her so expressive eyes_ \- he turned crimson to the tip of his ears. Too much was happening right now: her sparkling gaze didn't let go of him, preventing him from thinking about the crowd which made him uneasy. Her reassuring petite hand was around his, caressing its back to congratulate him as soon as he would look at an unknown gaze. Her melodious voice and her breath were close to him; _too much was rattling him._ He, who liked to take time to observe his environment, didn't used to that rapid pace anymore. Conversations. Clinking glasses. Laughs. Smiles. Everything was quick.

At least, he was feeling whole again. She had left a void - both in his heart and in their friends' hearts - but today, it was filled by her cheerful presence as she was telling him about her few years at Tokyo university. He was carried away by her pure laugh, as if he was on cloud nine, and he wasn't missing a word of her story, paying close attention to her lips forming each words.

"Still very much quiet, eh Naruto-kun? I can't believe you haven't change!"

_I can't believe it either._

She too hadn't change. Because of her small high, she was practically jumping around him all the while speaking with other guests. He missed spending time with her. He missed laying his eyes on her. _I can see you Hinata_. Caught between her arms, he kept admiring her, irradiated by _her_ ardour which spread through his personal space to get rid of his doubts and fears.

It was so calming...

...Until another person he didn't know appeared next to her.

Brutally brought back to reality, Naruto blinked a few times. They had reached the kitchen as planned, but Hinata wasn't next to him anymore and a glass had replaced her hand in his.

"So you are the much-vaunted Uzumaki Naruto! I'm really glad to finally meet you. Hinata talks so much about you that I feel like I already know you!"

Completely lost, the blonde looked at Hinata who, with her arms, was holding his interlocutor's biceps and was smiling from ear to ear. As he shook hands with the brown-haired guy, he saw she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He was afraid to understand what was going on as the other guy was talking to him. His thoughts shook him. _He's not her..._ no, he didn't want to believe it. His palms became sweaty, his tongue heavy, his legs unstable, his head ached, his breathing was difficult.

Nevertheless, that Shino-guy - it was his name apparently - kept saying how funny, kind, cute, carrying Hinata was and that she was the best girlfriend he hadn't have ever hoped to have one day. Why was he saying all that? Girlfriend? No, well... Why was he insisting on her qualities so much? _He knew it already!_ No need to twist the knife in the wound!

Naruto knew she was perfect!

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata suddenly worried. "You're really pale."

The hand she had put on his forearm suddenly felt inappropriate since she was touching another man at the same time. As if he had been punched in the guts, he got away from her, disturbed by that reality he failed to accept.

Lie to not worry. Smile to pretend to be natural. Walk to go away. Slalome between the dancers. Move deeper into darkness. Close the door to let himself fall on the floor and to finally cry, a hand on his heart, squeezing his shirt as if he wanted to pull his now painful organ off in less than a second. But... Why couldn't he cry? It hurt and yet there was no tears.

Because deep down, seeing Hinata looking at Shino with such sparkling eyes and radiant smile on her face, he could only understand one thing: she was happy, without him.

Her smiles didn't belonging to him anymore. _So why God couldn't he cry?_

Suddenly, the lavender gift wrap in his hands caught his attention. _Her gift._ He had taken it without noticing it. With trembling fingers, he opened it. No need to give it to her since it didn't have the same meaning anymore. Despite his thoughts, he failed to break it in half. In the end, he went through his backpack for the old CD player he had bought in case Hinata didn't have one but instead, the letter came into his sight.

 _He couldn't give it to her anymore since... She mustn't read it since..._ It was impossible for him to accept reality. He tore up the letter, still no tears. Yet he felt dizzy, an awful headache was growing. He was about to throw up. It was unpleasant and it hurt. He wanted it to stop. _Please someone stop that pain!_ It was unbearable!

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's worried tone brought him back, as if time suddenly froze and his pain with it. The contrast between her joyful voice from earlier and the pain that was heard in her calling his name woke him up. It was her welcome back at Konoha party, she should be laughing with her most loyal friends but instead, she was shyly knotting at the door as if she was afraid to bother him. He didn't want her to be like that around him. He wanted her to be happy. It was his fault if he let her leave without telling her how he felt, without telling her how he was unconditionally in love with her.

 _He_ was the cause of her worries.

_He felt guilty._

_He's guilty._

"Naruto-kun?" she repeated a second time.

Pulling himself together, he shoved all the pieces of the gift in his backpack, stood up sighing and opened the door. Looking for any problems, Hinata's worried eyes scrutinised his face. _God, she's so beautiful..._

"Sorry, I-I panicked but, but I'm better..." he apologised.

"You're sure?" she stepped forwards.

Her proximity was intoxicating, so was her jasmin perfume, stopping him from forming words. So, he nodded, rubbing the nape of his neck once more. Her usual smile appeared on her lips again, his heart throbbed and he looked down. _How could he look at her whereas he wasn't frank with her from the beginning?_

He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away easier.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you said you're better now so we don't need to think about it anymore, ok?"

 _What?_ That's it? That easily? The Hinata he knew would've never reacted like this... Before, she would've insisted, much more, to know what was the trigger of his anxiety attack. She would've reassured him, put a hand on his face, gave him a smile to relax him, repeated these words with her soft voice: 'everything's fine now'. _She was so good at it before._ But maybe her situation no longer allowed her to do that.

He recalled her new boyfriend's hand in hers. It violently gripped his heart. _Why that pain?_

"As always, I really messed up" he nervously laughed.

"No, don't worry. Shino isn't vexed or angry. It's the opposite, he was rather worried to have done something-"

"No, I was speaking about our relationship."

Starting to suffocate again, Naruto laid against the door behind him as Hinata's expression confirmed she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

Despite his tightened throat and fear in his belly, he searched for words, that were hard to say, in order to answer her.

"B-Before you leave, I-" his voice shived. "I thought you loved me because no one could've been able to accept my numerous attacks like you did. Not even my parents had been able to do it. But... well, I got scared because... because _I_ was really falling in love with you whereas I know you don't deserve a boy like me..."

The more he talked, the more he saw Hinata's features harden, her jaw tensed and her gaze turned impenetrable. She was angry, she was hurt. All wound up, he rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling a trickle of sweat running along his spine.

"Tonight, I was ready to tell you how I feel about you because while you're studying far from here, I realised... that I love you. Really love you. So I did everything I could to improve myself... I expected everything but a meeting with a boyfriend from Tokyo. Shino seems to be a really nice guy, but... but I feel like it'll be hard to see you two together, every day... while..."

"Why are you saying that now Naruto-kun?" she cut him short.

He frowned, not knowing how to react to her question. And even if the answer was on the tip of his tongue, she continued.

"It's... Shit, it's not fair! I really loved you too!" she confessed.

"You... You loved me..." he repeated, taken aback as his hand fell limp to his side.

He felt it, his heart, no, his whole body froze.

"Yes, of course I did! But you never sent me signs to show me that I was more than a friend to you. So I said to myself with all the crap going on between you and your family, you didn't need me to add my feeling in it. Then, you comforted me in my choice of leaving Konoha to continue my studies in Tokyo and I saw it as a proof of you not sharing my feelings... But now, you tell me you felt the same?!"

"I-I didn't know how to talk to you about it" he was surprised to be able to form words even if they were nearly inaudible. "I wasn't confident in myself back then and I wanted you to be happy..."

"I too wanted you to be happy! You think that knowing I'm one of the causes that make you constantly suffer makes me happy?!"

"That's not why I confessed..."

"Stop, that conversation's nonsense. I moved on, I've a boyfriend now and everything's doing fine between us. I don't need..." she searched for words as she gestured with her hand. "All of this."

A heavy silence fell on their shoulders and when Naruto's sky blue eyes met Hinata's lavender eyes, unsaid things, interrogations, thoughts floated above them: 'I'm sorry.' 'I still have feelings for you.' 'Can we still be friends?' 'Is it going to change between us form now on?' 'It's too late.' 'I love you.'

That 'I love you', which screamed deep within him, stayed stuck in his throat, brunt his vocal cords, he wanted to repeat it, to say it to her again and again and again-

"I-I've to go." She shook her head, looking disturbed.

Without looking at him, she went away from him. Her perfume, her presence, her warmth disappeared, taking away all the light he had gathered thanks to her. Seeing her like this broke his heart but he deserved it. He had hurt _her_ , the most important person dear to his heart. Unable to hold her back three years ago, he was just as weak since he didn't catch her arm to prevent her to leave again. Unable to bring her close to him, to embarrass her in his arm, tight, so tight to show her that she meant so much to him. Unable to give her the letter which confessed his love for her.

Since all this time, it had only been her.

He swallowed, preventing him to puke, keeping his emotions down. _So, he hadn't changed._ His feelings were still within him, hunching like the scared child he was years ago. The pain oppressed him, burnt him. He couldn't move because of his breathing. His sight was fixed on where Hinata wasn't standing anymore. Gone. Leaving a bitter taste in his dry mouth and that unbearable pain which was now eating up his whole body.

Did he just lose her? Was it real?

Her heart took by another man. She had moved on.

Solitude overwhelmed him, leaving space for his dark thoughts.

It was too late.

However, he didn't have the opportunity to stay alone too long since Lee ran to his side to calm him down, to prevent another attack to break him down. But everything was already blurring, inaudible around him. As if, he just drowned. As if, everything just stopped. As if, he just died on the inside in a few seconds.

Was it possible to feel such a pain?

"Lee... I-I'm not feel well." He said with a shivering voice. "I think my heart stopped, it hurt..."

"I know, I know. But it's going to be ok."

Was it possible to heal from a severely injected poison? To survive from such a pain?

"When?" Naruto asked with a hopeless gaze towards his friend.

"Soon." he sadly smiled. "Soon."

His eyes weren't matching his compassionate smile. So, there was no end?

_Soon._

Even that felt like forever but he had to accept...

...He had to accept this failure that cost him the girl he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me :)


	14. June - Honor/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 000  
> Publish: 06/12/2020  
> Summary: Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse...  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this short story.

It was during a spring afternoon, in a Chateau reminding the French elegance, surrounded by its flowery garden, that the Hyuuga property was lively by an long-awaited event. Under the white decor garnished with lilies, roses and lilacs enhancing the Renaissance building, an umpteenth weeding was taking place. Tradition demanded that every Hyuuga descendant pronounce their vows on the hectares of lands where their ancestors once lived.

A light gust of wind refreshed that sunny day of May. A guilty pleasure for the numerous guests already sitting on their chairs, decorating with violet silk rubans, or the others guests who kept coming under the cherry trees.

With glance at the crowd, Naruto counting the number of people he knew. Verdict, aside those sitting on the groom's side, he knew very little people. That constatation emphasised that unpleasant feeling of knotted stomach. Of course, he had to be perfect for his soon-to-be family-in-law. A smile, a good posture, he was neat and tidy; The perfect man.

Because he couldn't play with one lock of his golden hair, he discreetly pulled on his burgundy silk bow tie which was the final touch to his tuxedo.

Hopefully, the soft and kindly look of his mother put him at ease. Since little, her blue iris calmed, encouraged him in his evolution, marking the end of his childhood and the beginning towards the life of a responsible young man.

On the other hand, his father look was straight, hostile and impenetrable. Minato Namikaze was what was called: success. Never did a wrong step, he demanded that his son follows the same path and respects the legacy hardly built by their family as well. Despite his authority, Naruto couldn't help but admire him. Man feared in the business world since he was twenty yet, he was a lovely husband to Kushina and a good father of his two sons. Minato inspired respect, an example for his elder son so different than him.

Naruto was a child who always had his head in the clouds, like his mother when she was young. Wishing to live on love alone, he wasn't a competitor, a contentious. He liked simple things. Unfortunately his statut, his objectifs and his parents' pride about him made him surrender to one requirement; marriage. Barely adult, engagement was scary.

Fortunately, one detail revived his heart. The one and only woman who gave him butterflies in his stomach, who made him believe in the same love his parents had, was marrying him.

_Hinata._

Long before their births, their family were company associates, working together. Consequence, Naruto and Hinata knew each other since childhood. He will always remember his first impression of her. Under her appearance of fragile, innocent little girl, he had been struck by her beautiful gaze tinted with soft lavender colour. They were frank, straight and determined. No fears. No hesitation.

_Beware of not rely on her appearance and her mysterious beauty._

As years passed by, that same beauty increased, turning the young girl into a beautiful woman, gifted with a gentleness as big as her courage, always attentive and loving with her loved ones. The receipt of love into one and unique living envelope, dusting with a gentle touch, a pure laugh and big doe eyes. That's why Naruto Namikage fell in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

_The only woman he ever loved._

Heart beating, legs shaking, he couldn't help but let his right hand slid on the blue silk peak lapel as to smooth it out. The excitation had prevented him from sleeping last night. He couldn't wait. He wanted to make her his wife. But, will he be a good husband? Will he respect his commitment? Will he know how to make his father proud? Will he manage his life like he did? Will he find a good balance between being a businessman and a father? Will he be able to satisfy everyone? Or will his marriage end up with a divorce?

For his future, he had to be irreproachable.

For her, he had to be perfect.

Despite his numerous thoughts and his good will to be seen relaxed, he made himself take several deep breaths. Nervous, his thumb slid across his lower lip. A smile, a bit insure, drew itself on his face when Konohamaru, his little brother and best man during that happy event, made his way towards him. By instinct? Or was it because his insecurity could be read on his features? Maybe, because he pet his shoulder as for remotivate him.

"You're doing great Naruto, change nothing."

"R-Really?" he stuttered

"Yep, I swear. Mom and dad can't stop talking about you. So stop worrying."

A look at his smiling parents, he was surprised to see Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch, calmed and relaxed. At his right, Neji, his friends, colleague and soon-to-be brother-in-law, sent him a thumb up, making Konohamaru snigger.

"See! Everyone is happy for you two, so can you loosen that sweet little face of yours?" the younger demanded as he poked his brother's whiskered cheek.

The annoying teasing of his little brother made his anguish disappeared but he still made his hand go away while he was muttering. He hated when he was right. Everything. Was. Fine. After all, this marriage was a good thing for everyone, right? For the companies, the families, Hinata and him.

_So, why getting worried?_

Once they put the rings on their fingers, they will be marry and share every moment in their life. He was ready. In health, sickness, happiness, sadness, he was ready to bend over backwards to make her happy because she was the only one to make him look on the bright side of life. He needed her, he needed her presence at his side. For better, for worse...

A flash dazzled him, awaking him from his thoughts. Shikamaru, the photographer, captured this moment of unawareness and, most importantly, the two brothers' perplexed faces. They soon demanded another shot. This time, they posed.

And there it was, the last sign before the ceremony.

The late guests rushed to their sits, others went back to theirs. Naruto stretched out his arm to Kushina who was walking him down the aisle. Making the few steps towards his future, his legs were shaking even though his mother gently drew circles on his arm with her thumb to relax him. One last metre...

A breath in.

After a kiss on his cheek, she left him alone. He rolled his shoulders to not break. He felt Konohamaru behind him and his parents in the front row. The master of ceremonies stepped next to him and when they smiled to each other, the Wedding March started.

Everything was ready.

A breath out.

She was the only one missing.

Why was it so long? Why was she taking so long? What if she ran away? Did she changed her mind? What if...

The guests turned around.

Silence fell.

He lost his breath.

_No, she was right here._

At her father's arm, cheeks slightly red, she was shyly smiling to the guests now standing up. In a romantic princely dress in tulle and chantilly lace, the duchesse neckline showed off her pretty bosom. The fold of fabric highlighted her elegante silhouette and her light walk made the fabric dance.

_She was so beautiful._

Radiant, her jasmine perfume came to him and gradually intoxicated his sense as she came close to him. Everyone was hypnotised by her but, no one equaled Naruto who was, once again, struck by the lavender eyes of his soon-to-be wife. Time stopped. He could only see her.

There, everything was fine.

_She was right here._

It's with a lot of emotions that Hiashi gave him his daughter's hand as he squeezed his shoulder. One last reassuring look with a kindly smile, Naruto indirectly made his soon-to-be father-in-law understand that he will take good care of his precious child. It was the separation step between the world of innocence, of childhood and the world of responsibilities, of adulthood. Hiashi must have feel it. Hinata became a woman. His little princess left him for another man, for Naruto.

Naruto tried to look good all the while his heart was threatening him to explode when he brushed against Hinata's soft skin to help her with the few stairs. Behind her, Ino, her chief bridesmaid, replaced the long lace tail. Being on cloud nine, Naruto had to blink a few times, trying to take back his composure despite the destabilising goddess before him. Hands intertwined, he didn't see that time went by.

_Everything speed up._

From the speech to the vows, which almost made him faint. From put the ring to their ring fingers to the 'I do', which provoked shivers across his skin. His anxiety disappeared when Hinata said those two words with her captivating voice. He was moved. Moved to see her smile. Moved to see her having fun during the night after the ceremony with her family and friends.

Under the light, the garden was shining but, nothing was similar to his feeling of happiness. There he was, married to the most beautiful woman of the world. The one who will always brighten his heart.

_Everything was perfect._

From the party which lasted all night, to the departure for their honeymoon, he was looking forward to be alone with her, strengthen this bond which, from now on, made them husband and wife.

For better, for worse...

"We are on our honeymoon." he smiled like a child with his elbows on the Parisian hotel's front desk.

As she was checking them in with their passports, the clerk congratulated them. Hands intertwined, they made their way towards the lift as luxurious as the reception room. Even though it has been twenty-four hours since the splendid ceremony, Naruto was still euphoric. Happiness could be seen in his sparkling blue eyes.

Fabricated happiness which fell as soon as they were finally alone, bringing him harshly to reality.

Coldly, Hinata let go of his hand and made a step, creating distance between them. The atmosphere turned into something heavy and hostile. It fell in the cube now too small. Naruto swallowed. His throat tightened when he tried to make eye contact with his wife who was ignoring him, keeping a neutral expression. Silence was heavy. Her eyes started to shine.

Was she about to cry again?

The bell freed them from the awkwardness which took place between them, hiding the sound his heart did when it broke. Hinata got ahead of him to unlock the door of the hotel room to rush in the bathroom, locking herself up without saying a word. There he was, alone in the middle of their honeymoon suite, being in the grip of his questions about the nature of their relationship.

Even the room, tinted with red and gold, too bright for Naruto, and the view on the Eiffel tower, still lighted, didn't bring back his smile. He stopped his tears, telling himself that maybe she just needed time. Yes, that's it, she needed time to realised her life was now attached to his. For better, for worse, as they vowed.

_Really?_

With a heavy heart, he felt lost.

It's only after fifteen interminable minutes that the white door was kicked open, making him jump. Hinata appeared, still silent. She had removed her makeup and changed but her eyes was still red and puffy because of her tears. Without a look at him, she came close to the bed, emphasing the pain of his husband who was biting the inside of his cheek.

Face to face, their eyes finally met. It was easy for him to see. Everything was crystal-clear in his wife's eyes. No, he won't hold her close to him, he won't touch her. _No_ , not tonight and not during the other nights to come.

"Well", she sounded so detached. "Goodnight."

The fall was brutal but it was the hard reality of this arranged marriage.

Naruto loved Hinata.

Hinata hated Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my sad mess :(


	15. June - Honor/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words:  
> Publish: 06/18/2020  
> Summary: Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse...  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this short story.

Papers on his right, papers on his left.

Papers everywhere.

Why important contracts were still printed on papers? What was the point of technology if not to avoid extra work?

And again a new pile of files put on his desk! It brought him back to reality. Facing him, Minato, now free from his load, unbuttoned his jacket buttons before taking place in a leather chair.

Naruto was sinking under work and, of course, his father's presence didn't help him focus. Every time he was in the same room with him, his little voice would whisper at his ear he had to confess, once and for all, that his marriage was a disaster. That all his attempts to please Hinata had miserable failed.

Oh Paris, capital of love. It should've helped him conquer or maybe just soften the atmosphere and his wife's harsh caracter. But, despite the night stroll, the rides on the Seine, Montmartre, the Eiffel Tower, the restaurants, nothing! Nothing had made impact. The honeymoon ended on the same note as it had begun, if not worse.

But he didn't give up!

Back at Konoha, he planned cinema, opera, ballet dates, candlelit dinners, everything that could've make her happy. But, she codly refused to do all of this. The least activity they could do together seemed to disgust her. So, once again, he invited Neji and his wife, Tenten, Hanabi, Ino, to, again, try to calm her. And it worked! Well, a little bit... These afternoons spent with their family were a breath of air for Naruto. For like half a day, they looked like a couple. For a micro moment, hope rushed back.

It wasn't enough!

His little attentions would fly. He would offer little notes, bouquets of lilies, her favourite, to her once a day as soon as he was back home from work. She didn't care. Little by little, his want to make her change her mind about him was wilting like those flowers which would have surely wish to die elsewhere than in this porcelain pot, in the middle of that freezing and tensed atmosphere.

To top it all, for months now, she would leave the villa he bought for her long before he arrived. For hours, he would wait for her before, too tired, fall asleep on the sofa of their huge living room. It's only at that moment she would come back.

Well, at least it was clear.

She was avoid him like the plague.

But, persevere was his motto! Was he seen as an idiot? Maybe. The idiot in love. However, even idiots are in pain. Naruto's pain could be read on his traits, hear in the darkness of his sleepless nights and merge in his gestures.

On edge, he became anxious. Taking advantage of all the public moments they were attending to, to not letting her go, to not letting her out of his sight. Because, during those moments she let him put his hand on her lower back. Smell his perfume in her ebony hair. Kiss her hand, her temple, her forehead. And, if she was in the mood for more acting, he was allowed to kiss her lips. To have dance here and there. An eye contact during a photo for the press.

Moment of happiness, purely calculated.

These acted little attentions increased their popularity. But the opinion of the newspapers and readers wasn't worth it. He only wanted her. He wanted to see her lavender gaze enlighten because of him. To be the reason of her smile. For that, he would've done anything to have just one kiss meaning 'I love you'.

It was what he wanted, more than anything else in the world.

But he failed.

Everything he reaped was fake.

Others were naively fooled by her acting which would start an array of remarks; 'you are so cute.', 'it's obvious you are so perfect for each other.'

Let's say it's obvious she was breaking his heart. Again and again and again...

"Naruto? Something's wrong?"

This question made him even more mute than he was for the last ten minutes. Fear knotted his stomach. How to not disappoint him? He didn't want the little amount of esteem his father acknowledged to collapse. So, he remained silence and shook his head, too busy trying to get rid of his memories which were gradely breaking the picture he made of his marriage with Hinata.

But what could he do alone?

He loved her. So much.

Was he strong enough to carry this weight on his shoulders?

As planned, his marriage with her rapidly promoted him CEO of his father's company, as well as the Hyuuga's. In the meeting room, he recalled the congratulations he received. The board was proud of its choice. That marriage changed him. He was now a man. Finally, people were taking him seriously.

But, married men, real married men, provided strength and stability to their wife. Naruto? He was the true embodiment of moroseness for Hinata.

What was she seeing when she looked at him? A burden. A consequence in her life which bonded her to a marriage she never wanted. And Mrs Namizake was doing no efforts to make it agreable. Could he be mad at her? _Of course not._ Neither of them had a choice. All Naruto had that she didn't, was feelings.

After months of trying to make her fall in love with him, today, he felt down in the dumps.

Feeling his father's piercing stare, he finally deigned to look at him, leaving his numbers on the screen which was burning his blue eyes.

"You wanted something?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know how things worked out for you and your wife."

 _Oh, really great!_ He was still wondering how he was going to avoid this sensitive conversation with his father.

"It's been a while since we talked about you."

_Really? That's so great to notice it, but not for this subject._

"Well, nothing really changed since then."

True but not really natural even though he tried to be seen like that. More, his father wasn't an idiot. He knew his son better than anyone.

"You mean you haven't consummate your marriage?"

Embarrassed, Naruto's cheeks and ears turned red.

"Hinata still needs time to make herself comfortable with the situation." he mumbled. "Nothing to worry about."

"It's been more than a year since you got married." his father said at loud. "Did you do everything to make her comfortable, to please her?"

Of course he did!

"Yes but her new job is taking all of her free time. It's hard to find a moment to be together."

Especially, when his wife was running away from him...

"Naruto, a husband knows when to find time for his wife."

"I tried, father, she refuses everything. She didn't chose to be with me and she blames me for it every day."

"It's not what it's written on the prenuptial agreement."

As if a piece of paper would change something.

"Don't make me believe everything is clean." Naruto said. "I'm not that stupide."

Flustered, his hand deep in his golden hair, he took a long breath in to calm down. His mood swings won't help him understand nor make the situation better. Getting angry at his father wasn't helping neither. Minato was always imperturbable.

"Do you know what a woman desire the most in the world, Naruto?"

Why didn't he like that sentence?

"It's to be a mother." his father finished.

Their blue iris, identical in all points, met. He should've known better. His father was plotting something. From the beginning, this conversation had only one goal: reminding him that everything was about business.

"Make a child to Hinata and she will be loyal to you."

_Loyal? He was kidding, right?_

Minato disappeared without waiting for an answer, leaving him alone with his reflexions.

Hunted until the end of the day, Naruto kept thinking about that conversation, even when he arrived home.

Hesitating to enter, he knew the house was empty, as usual. The silence will be heavy between the walls, leaving only his father's words running in his head. He was afraid to hear them, again and again, once inside. This situation was so oppressive. He didn't know how to act. As a stranger to his own house, he entered the entrance hall with tiredness.

However, a surprise was waiting for him.

When he opened the front door, he noticed right away noise and a suitcase under the coats. _Hinata's._

_Was she leaving?_

_Where?_

With caution, he stepped in the shared bedroom. Or rather the bedroom where Hinata would slept alone.

Even if their were bonded by a contact, Hinata could still take the decision to go live elsewhere. And he couldn't say no. Knowing their life together could end one day, kept Naruto in suspense. Knowing she was near him was fortifying. Yes, it was in a cold atmosphere but, it was still a confort.

Unlike what he thought, the room wasn't upside down. From what he could see, only a few drawers were empty and it was only missing one or two pairs of shoes in her closet.

Looking for her, he saw her long raven hair swing in the bathroom while she was searching her drawers. One foot in the room, Naruto felt nervous.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice, she tensed before turning around, now facing him. Their eyes met, meaning she was ok with him being here. Her toilet case in hand, she stuck a lock of her hair behind her ear then got back to her research.

"I left you a note in a kitchen." she said.

"Now I'm here, you can tell me."

"I'm leaving for the weekend."

_What?_

Her tone clearly said that she won't give more details to her short explanation. Massaging the nape of his neck, the conversation with Minato was still fresh in Naruto's mind.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier? Is it work?" he tentatively asked.

"Not at all."

Her answer took him by surprise.

"Then, what is it?" he insisted.

Too busy, she didn't answer right away. She checked she had found the right bottle of shampoo then put it in her toilet case before catching her bag. She went past Naruto who followed her towards the exit.

"I'm leaving for Hawaii with Ino, Tamaki, Kiba and Deidara."

Even though he knew her friends, he couldn't help but feel irritated when she mentioned Deidara, Ino's brother. A handsome guy with long blond hair who was a womaniser and, who was to close with his wife. Several times, he saw them, alone, while he was whispering at her ear words that made her blush, even laugh, for real. Powerless, he never knew what to do.

_Why was he seducing a married woman?_

_His sister's best friend?_

_Hinata Namikaze, his fucking wife!_

"I don't want you to go." he rumbled out of the blue.

Consumed with jealousy, he didn't manage to hold back. Surprised, Hinata looked at him once more. Again, their pupils met, their eyebrows frowned.

"You don't have your say Naruto."

"You want to go for the weekend? Let's go together. I-I would like to have a serious conversation with you about-'

"I have nothing to say to you." she coldly cut him.

Classic.

"Well I do. _I_ have a lot of things to say but _you_ 're never here." he reproached.

"Don't you put the blame on me-"

"I'm not leaving with a single man! You are!"

She let a nervous laugh pass her lips, characterising the anger overwhelming her.

"Wait, are you jealous?"

_Totally._

"Latest news, I'm maybe a Namikaze now but, I don't belong to anyone!" she continued.

He clearly understood it. No need to twist the knife in the wound.

"In that case, go tell him that!" he demanded "Because everyone can see in his eyes the only thing he wants it's to be in bed with you-"

The slap which landed on his cheek echoed in the entrance hall. Silence came back, only disturbed by Hinata's quick breathing. Outraged, she took her bag and her suitcase and went around him, determined to leave him here, in his remorses.

"When will you see I love you more than anything?"

He heard her stop. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"I truly love you Hinata."

Silently, he wished his words hold her back. He wished he couldn't hear the noise of her high heels bang against the marble and go away. He wished she understand that, for him, it wasn't business. It was real love.

A nonreciprocal love.

He was in pain.

His heart turned to liquid, melt under the sadness.

Alone in this huge house, again.

Silence, again.

Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except "ouch..."


	16. June - Honor/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words:  
> Publish: 06/23/2020  
> Summary: Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse...  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this short story.

For more than a week now, the rain was devastating Konoha city scenery. Buildings were disappearing under the brutal succession of drops as big as fists. Violent gusts of wind blew, sweeping away almost everything in its path. Dark clouds, swallowing the light, were accompanied with an exploding storm. The city was wearing its gloomy coat, facing the sky anger. The roofs seemed to be bombarded, making people lock themselves in their house to avoid this deluge.

Laying down alone in his way too big bed, Naruto wasn't making the exception.

His breathing merged perfectly with the melody of the drops of water banging against his window glass. On his right, no feeling of warmth. The empty place was cold, since the beginning of his pitiful married life.

Such an awful weather!

It perfectly matched with his state.

_Empty. Cold. Broken._

Despite the orchestra of the thunderstorm, he kept hearing the second hand on his watch ringing in the room. As if it was really empty.

He never thought he would live like that. Live this solitude which was imprisoning him in another world.

But, now, he could see it.

His failure.

Hinata will never fall in love with him. What was wrong with him? Did Deidara had something that he hadn't? What was she seeing in him? He was a ladies man. So flighty. So disrespectful to the values she was raised with. So, why him?

_Was he, her husband, really the problem?_

Deep down, he knew it was his name. That cursed name which bounded her to him. But, without it, he had nothing to offer to her since she kept breaking his heart again and again. That very same heart which was still beating for her lavender eyes.

They were one of the causes of his insomnia...

For the umpteenth time, he changed position.

One flash of lighting tore the sky, creating a crash that failed to mask his thoughts. They were screaming, threatening to give him a headache. Impossible to get rid of them despite his will when, all he wanted was to sleep. To end this day, once again, disastrous.

Odd enough, he surprised himself dreaming about better days where the sun would be back. Shining, as if it wanted to enlighten his fantasy.

_2.28 A.M._

His eyes were wide open.

_2.29 A.M._

Counting sheep didn't work. And it's not like it worked on him before. Who was doing this nowaday anyway?

_2.30 A.M._

Doing a tour of the villa will remind him of the gloomy atmosphere ruling inside.

_2.31 A.M._

The beating of his heart was matching the rhythm of the seconds.

_2.32 A.M._

Hinata hadn't come back yet. With that rainy weather, he was worried. Maybe he should ask Ino if his wife was ok.

 _His wife._ It sounded so fake.

_2.33 A.M._

Working in his office won't be enough to distract him from his reflexions, which were stepping on his idea he made up about this mariage. Each time he was in this room, his father's words would come back to haunt him. He came back to talk to him. Again. Increasing his tiredness.

Yes, years went by.

And yes, a heir was demanded.

However, this conversation took an unexpected turn. Minato mentioned, once again, Naruto's problem with his couple but, his son said he refused to touch Hinata without her consent.

It's that or nothing! Simple.

Nevermind the pressure of the contact or his statut, he will stand his ground.

Unfortunately, destiny wasn't on his side.

During Kushina's birthday party with the whole family, Konohamaru involuntarily put a spoke in Naruto's wheel. Married to Lemon, he didn't missed to announce a beautiful surprise. The young couple was expecting a baby. And, while everyone was congratulating them, Hinata and Naruto's fake happy facade collapsed.

His mother's blue eyes had struck him. Brief but enough to provoke a sad feeling. Why? Because he wasn't a father. Because he wasn't living happily in this marriage. He was disappointed himself and his mother at the same time. It had to be said, Hinata wasn't happy and he wasn't happy.

The rest of this day wasn't less catastrophic.

_3.09 A.M._

Maybe read will distract his mind.

_3.18 A.M._

A text from Ino: Hinata wasn't with her.

A new flash of lightning rumbled, shaking the whole house.

_Wait a minute._

_What did she mean by Hinata wasn't with her?_

Anxious, Naruto sat, trying to take deep breaths to not panic. Despite his difficult night, he tried to think of all the different places Hinata could be. Inevitably, Deidara's flat came to his mind.

His conclusion was fast gone by a sound coming from outside his room. Not link with the weather, it caught his curiosity.

Was it Hinata?

He hoped.

Kicking his blanket, he rushed to the door. If it was her, he wanted to be sure she was ok, to know where did she come from. But, he stopped when his hand touched the door handle.

Hesitation. Doubt.

All his emotions froze him.

He heard new noises. Keys, shoes kicked off, tentative footsteps then silence again. Did she went to her room?

Curiosity made him move again. But, when he was about to open the door, the wooden door met his forehead.

A vivid pain made him cursed. Eyes closed, he rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. It's when a soft gasp caught his attention. Behind the door, Hinata, the origin of his pain, had her hands cupping her mouth. Her long dark hair were sprinkled with small drops of rain. As discreet as drewdrops, they were shining in her ebony. Her two eyes were wide open.

Was he dreaming or were they really twinkling?

"Oh my god, Naruto, I'm sorry!"

Pain faded away, leaving space for his surprise when he saw his petite wife come close to him with a real worried face. She emitted a strong smell of alcohol. How many drinks did she had? No time to ask, Hinata took his face between her thin fingers to caress where a future bump will take place.

_It was a dream, right?_

Yet, he felt her. He saw her.

Without her heels, she was so small and... so close to him!

She was almost touching him, willingly?

Their iris met. A cute pout was tensing her full lips. Her cheeks were so pink. Naruto's heart raced before that level of beauty. Feeling her so soft skin, moist by the rain, after months without touching her, made him faint.

"Naruto, don't pass out. Stay with me."

_Of course he'll stay with her._

Still disconnected from reality, he let her drag him to the bed where Hinata made him sit. Then, her moon-coloured eyes disappeared before coming back to him. Her breath was caressing the tip of his nose and that proximity, nearly too intimate, threw Naruto into chaos.

"Hi-Hinata-" he shuttered with stupefaction.

"Shh..."

Her finger was now on his lips. A blush grew on his cheeks. His blood was throbbing in his ears and tingles invaded his temples. With an unsteady breathing, he stared at Hinata play the nurse, sticking her tongue out for concentration. Her hand was teasing his blonde locks which usually fall over his forehead, her thumb slowly making circles.

It was so pleasurable.

Silence was broken now and then by the storm but it didn't disturbed their loud breathing. They were totally sharing the same air and for the first time, he felt relaxed by his wife's presence. His eyelids were suddenly heavy. He would've loved to take her in his arms and to sleep close to her.

However, when she was about to bandage his imagine wound with a plaster, he saw her lips shake. Her eyes weren't tinkling with mischief anymore. It was sadness.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he worried.

"I-I'm doing everything wrong!"

Her face buried in her hands, she let herself fall next to him, her shoulders suddenly shaking because of her cries.

"What do you mean?-"

"I'm awful, I feel so..." she swallowed, nearly drowning in her tears. "Selfish!"

"What are you talking about?" he insisted as he moved her dark hair away from her face. "Hinata, how many drinks did you have?"

"Three... with shots... A lot of shots..."

She fell apart again, tirelessly repeating the same sentence. 'I'm awful.' Knees against her chest, hands desperately clenching on his black t-shirt, her face was deformed because of her sobbing and sniffing.

It was heartbreaking for him.

"My father's right, I'm an unworthy daughter, a pathetic friend an' an absent wife."

"Hinata." he softly spoke. "When did you talk to your father?"

"Today... phone..." it was hard for her to speak.

No doubt, Minato had laid it on thick.

With a tentative caress on her wet face, he encouraged her to continue. Oddly tactile, he couldn't leave her in that state.

"He said... I was dishonoring the Hyuuga with my behaviour... I wasn't following my commitment towards you, my family, our values... An' y'know what? He's right..."

She paused, she looked at him with affection. Her fragile hand brushed against his cheek. Naruto froze, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"I'm sorry... so sorry I made you live such a nightmare... You don't deserve any of this..."

Still unsteady, she found the strength to sit up and came close to Naruto who lost the ability to talk. Her pupils pierced him, suking his mind and thoughts. Even wet, even blackened by her mascara, they were stunning.

"Hi-Hinata-"

"Why?" she cut him.

That was a question he was asking himself too. He frowned. Her palm, still against his cheek, was bruning him.

"Why're you so nice with me?"

Her forehead met his shoulder. Her hand fell on his neck. Her breath caressed his collar bone.

"I don't deserve all this attention... I don't deserve you, Naruto, because I-I can't..."

Against him, he felt her jaw tensed. _She_ tensed, tightened a bit more his t-shirt she never let go.

"Hinata, you should..."

He didn't had time to finish his sentence. No, it was too fast for him to see it coming. To see her lips catch his. Surprised, his eyes widened. He still couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing him? Yes. She was kissing him! Clumsily, but oh Lord, it was... indefinable.

It wasn't a fake kiss like they do in public. No, this one came from her. Alone, in his bedroom, no parents, no journalists to be here to capture this moment. Acidify with the alcohol, he felt like he was himself drunk when her tongue met his.

He felt himself being pushed by her hand on his torso. Never leaving each other lips which were getting wetter and wetter by the intensity, he let her lay him down against the mattress. The sheet creased because of their weigh. His wife's pelvis met his. Some locks of her ebony hair tickles his face as well as tears.

Tears, yes.

She was crying.

_Because she's drunk?_

Naruto broke out of his hypnosis state as he opened his eyes.

"Hinata!" he pushed her.

He cursed his good manners to have stopped such a moment. Moment he had waiting for that he was surprised he managed to stop it. And unexpectedly, she was as shook as him. Yet, she didn't run away. She was waiting for an explication.

"You-You're not yourself, it's better if we don't... Well, I mean... you're drunk."

She tilted her head to the side. Without a smile, she came back close to him. Only a few milimetres were between them. Was he going to submit again?

"I want you Naruto" she sensually whispered.

_Oh dear God, have mercy!_

Shivers ran on his skin, disturbing for a short moment his lucidity. Moment _she_ disrupted with kisses along his jaw.

"You... You're dunk." he repeated with less conviction as he was once again pushed by his wife's body.

"I want you... now..."

What could he say to that? He had waiting this moment for so long. Maybe he needed time, courage, to know how to react with her.

No, he loved her. Of course he wanted her too.

"I'm not that drunk. I know I want to do it..." she reassured him. " So, go ahead..."

She invited him to put his hands on her hips. Unbelievable. He was losing his mind. His thoughts were torn between his want and his conscience. On the inside, he was battling with himself to stop.

"...touch me." she looked at him behind her long eyelids.

His resistance came tumbling down like a house of cards. Time stopped. The room around them disappeared. All his senses were obsessed by the curves of the beautiful creature he was holding.

In the end, she won, she enchanted him.

And in this heady moment, the rain accompanied them like a symphony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream or reality, that's the question.


	17. June - Honor/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 972  
> Publish: 06/28/2020  
> Summary: Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse...  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this short story.

_"Why did you hate me like that?" they were at the table, face to face._

_"It's not you Naruto. I swear, it's... It's this marriage which..." her voice broke._

_"Why?" he asked to help her._

_"We were raised with two different kind of love. You and Konohamaru only know the beautiful aspects of love. Your parents fell in love with each other when they got married. They raised you both together. Mine, it's more... more complicated. My parents weren't in love when I was born... They never understood each other. Silence is the only way to talk..."_

Her lavender eyes were full with sadness, pain that she and Hanabi had felt during their life. Pretend, hide their feelings, they were used to all of that. With their shell, they were protecting themselves from their life's troubles. It was their second nature.

Since that conversation, he wasn't the innocent boy, the young man lacking in confidence who believed in live on love alone anymore. Reality caught him. Less beautiful. More hurtful.

It was hard to stomach.

That night... That beautiful night he shared with Hinata... It had meaning. But deep down, it was all about comforting each other. _He_ completely lost himself in her arms. _She_ tried to trust a man, to ignore her judgement. But, the picture of her brutal father kept banging her mind... Even if she closed her eyes.

It's there. Always there.

How could he be mad at her?

Maybe others would've bore a grudge against her.

Naruto? He couldn't do that.

Because nothing was black or white.

It was just gray, with a mixte of several nuances, depending on the day.

Destiny was inevitable. They couldn't be together. Because of their differences, their vision of the world, their characters, it was impossible.

Yet, it wasn't the end of the world. On the contrary, his marriage made him grow. This situation made understand that nothing was lost. He could always hold on to someone, on to something. Maybe Hinata wasn't his one and only love, and for that, he couldn't give up.

He won't give up!

_"Can I speak to you for a moment." She opened the door like a hurricane._

_"I'm sorry Mr.Namikaze. I told her you were busy but she insisted._

_"It's ok Temari. My wife is my priority. Please leave us alone." He stood up, putting his glasses down._

_"Of course."_

_"Take a sit Hinata." Now the door was closed, he looked at her._

_"I... I..._

_"What is it?"_

_"Naruto. I'm pregnant."_

Ah, that news... It was unexpected. Radiant. Mind blowing.

Really, Hinata was like a light gust of wind which would come caress his skin and mess with his untamed hair. She would come and go but never telling him when she'll be back. Evasive, despite all the years they had spent together.

_"Is it... It's mine?" he asked with trembling fingers around the pregnancy test._

_"Yes." she softly smile._

_"Oh... Hinata... I..."_

_"Do you want to come with me annonce it to the others?" she proposed. She still had her soft voice while he was wiping his tears away._

The news had shocked more than one.

His eyes fell on that picture on his desk. Their whiskered cheeks like his, two pairs of big blue eyes, shining and vivid, were encouraged him at work everyday. And nothing... Yes, really nothing, could've brought so much joy to him than those two sweet little faces.

His innocence was gone. He wasn't a child anymore. He was a father. A loving father of twins. His treasure, Himawari and Boruto. His blood and Hinata's combined in those two tiny human being. They were shining like his love for them. Long before their birth, as soon as he knew it was twins, a girl and a boy, he swore to protect them.

At the risk of his life and his heart, crushed now in pieces.

_"Himawari is so amazing. As sweet as her mother."_

_"She will be a great wife._

_"But have you seen Boruto?"_

_"A really smart boy, indeed."_

_"They have a bright future before them."_

_"To whom should we speak to and make business with? They're so perfect."_

_"I heard that the Uchiha company had a heiress."_

_"As well as the Kakei."_

_"Let's make a deal."_

That board had been the worse obstacle to his naive youth. Those words were only the sentence he had suffered long ago, he and Hinata. The last straw that broke the camel's back. It made his blood boiled like a volcano ready to exploded. And to top it all, his father was king to not make his life easier.

_"Let's make a deal with both families. We will agree to the one who is the most advantageous for us and the company."_

Strange was the sensation for a son to not see his father like a hero anymore. Like a role model. Like and inspiration. Like a support in life.

It was strange and terrifying to fly by yourself.

_"None of my children will be used as it pleases you." His voice bombed in the room. "I won't let all of you manipulate them, especially_ you _." He pointed at his father._

_"They are my grandchildren..."_

_"Yes, they are. And I don't forbid you to see them. But if you ever. I insiste. If you ever talk to them about this company, our family, our legacy or your stupid desire to have a new heir, I swear I won't let you come near them. And it's the same for the Hyuuga." He glared at Hiashi._

Just recalling his father-in-law's wide and surprised eyes after that warning made him happy. No one will touch his children's future. They weren't some merchandise.

No way! They were free!

His familiale situation was already hard enough. He won't let those old codgers blind him with their diktats and chose who his children will be married to.

And Hinata supported him!

Duo brought together since she knew she was expecting, they went up against their parents. Their conflict between them aside, they had to fight to prevail to make the same mistakes. To protect their children.

Unfortunately, her support fed his hopes. The twenty-year-old man he was came back, hoping their could try again.

And to his defense, there were proofs. She never talked about abortion. Her pregnancy brought them closer. While he was helping her, he tried several time to crack her walls.

Their friendship was becoming strong so, why not expecting love?

But that was old Naruto thinking like that. Reluctantly, he had to realised that it was over.

Hinata will never love him like he loved her. However, at that time, everything was going great that he tried to talk to her, again...

_"You know I was alway honest with you?"_

_"I know... It took me a while but... I know now..."_

_"Do you... Is there any chance that... That one day you will fall in love with me?"_

_"Naruto, I don't think-"_

_"I don't want to put pressure on you or anything. I just want you to know-"_

_"Wait Naruto", she cut him off like he did to her. "Please, don't wait for me."_

That was her answer. Like he had be kick in the guts, he understood what she had said. So, it wasn't him. And it will never be. Despite that, he couldn't help but asked. He wanted to understand. But maybe not knowing would've been better.

_"What... What does he have that I don't?" he stuttered as he hold his tears._

_"Who?"_

Oh, I don't know... You're lover?

_"Deidara, why him? What did he give you that I didn't?"_

_"Deidara? Why are you talking about him?"_

_"You can tell me Hinata. I understood."_

_"Understood what?"_

_"He's... He's your lover, right? I doubted a lot when you told me I was the father-"_

_"Naruto! Stop. I think you got everything wrong."_

He remembered he took every words, every syllables like a punch in the face at that unexpected revelation. How did she managed to hide her pain during all these years? How did he managed to not notice anything about that?

_"I can't love you Naruto... not like you want because... because I don't... Well, I can't..."_

Never had he heard her speak like that.

Yes, she cried. For a long while. Apologising, as if the whole situation was her fault. As if she had controlled nothing. But, you don't choose who you are. You don't chose to be someone with a heart able to love you significant other so much.

_"It's Ino... Since the beginning... and no one else."_

Her coming-out had been so emotional that he too cried. The knot in his chest he was trying to keep hidden exploded.

One last time, their held each other for an embrace strong, tight and nostalgic. After years, he knew the truth.

For a long time, he wondered if he will be able to go back on his feet. He wasn't sure he will smile again. How to feel good again when during years, he wasn't alone? How to forget the good moments? And her? How to forget her?

_"You have to know Naruto, I never, ever, cheated on you. I couldn't have done it because you gave me some much... You have been a wonderful husband... And you're amazing and so selfless! In another life... maybe I could've fell in love with you... But, I can't."_

So, she really didn't hate him?

He remembered. His heart had tightened. But not with pain. On the opposite, a feeling of joy struck him. He started to feel confident about himself again. Despite his painful mind.

Even his parents never show him that kind of affection. And Naruto? His low self-esteem was lower that all the qualities he had.

Because, everything was about business, business and business. Some 'well done son, the company can count on you now.', 'I'm so proud of you because now you honor the Namikaze family.' and 'soon, it'll be your turn to run everything.'

Fancy, fake and superficial words, reminding him that he was the eldest Namikaze son.

When Konohamaru became a father, no one supported Naruto. Despite pushing him further down in the unhealthy situation he had with Hinata, no one asked him if he really wanted that or how he was doing emotionally speaking.

He recalled his youth age. He had been so stupid to pretend he was someone that he wasn't. He wished everything with Hinata was different. He shouldn't have been so insistent, so intrusive. And he should've said 'no' to his parents. Show that he wasn't his father.

All of his life might have been different.

For a while, he was there for Hinata and she was there for him. Why ask for more? That relationship showed him life could offer other things than just love. More tears, more sleepless nights, more familial tensions.

But all of that was behind him.

It was before his children, before knowing the truth.

That harsh reality.

Maybe it was the jealousy speaking. Because for a while, his relationship with Ino was awkward. Perhaps because of his ego. But soon, he saw it. How the beautiful blonde could make Hinata happy, could make Hinata comfortable enough to crack her shell like he couldn't do.

Like anymore else.

Despite his will, Naruto wasn't capable to offer that.

So, he accepted his defeat. And after all, Ino wasn't a bad person. She too didn't choose that situation.

How could he be mad at her? There was nothing more to do.

_No._

The only thing left he could do was to break the vicious circle which was keeping Hinata trapped by her wife duties.

If to make her happy he had to give her her freedom back, well... Naruto will do it.

He will give her the power to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update is on Tuesday


	18. June - Honor/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 554  
> Publish: 06/30/2020  
> Summary: Under duress, Naruto and Hinata are married for better, for worse...  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Hippyredfox who really helped me on this short story.

The sun was shining in the cloudless sky during that fine spring afternoon. The ice-cream man displayed his best flavours. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, lemon, salted caramel... A colourful array to attract gourmand children.

The line was rather long and it will be soon longer.

"Dad! Dad! I want ice cream, please! Please, can we have some ice cream?"

"Me too! Me too! I want chocolate!"Himawari gestured with her arms. "A lot, a lot of chocolate."

How can you say 'no' to those begging eyes full of innocence when you're such a soft touch with your children?

Identical pupils as their father were sparkling with the same intensity he had at their age.

A sigh was heard next to him. He looked at the person who was looking at him with amusement. In a beautiful purple dress, her hair was now at shoulder-length, Hinata crossed her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow before a confused Naruto.

"I know you. I'll say 'yes' as soon as I have left."

"They will never let go, and you know it."

After all, everyone would say 'yes' to two lovely children with a few teeth missing.

By the way, he had to remember that the fairy tooth was supposed to come tonight while they're asleep.

"On Monday, they have PE, it's swimming, and then-"

"I know Hinata, it's music, I've marked it in the calendar."

"Oh and Himawari is having nightmares sometimes, you won't forget to-"

"Bedtime story. The one about _the Sandman_ , I already know."

She nodded, completely anxious about leaving for some good, long holidays as lovers with Ino. Well, 'long' was a bit much. But for Hinata, be away from her children more than five days was nerve-racking.

"Oh! And Boruto teddy bear, it's-"

"In the boot of my car, don't worry."

Because of his anticipation, she smiled, touched.

_Yes, dads too could be organised!_

"You know you don't have to worry, everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry. I know you always take good care of them." she apologised as she patted his hand.

However, Naruto could clearly see she was still biting her lower lip.

"Something else, Hinata?"

"You... You call me if anything happens?"

"All right, but only if it's an emergence... Well, no. I didn't say that because you'll think every time I call is an emergence. And knowing you, as the mom you are-"

"Naruto..."

_Rule number one; do not make her panic._

He put his hand on top of her and gave her his most beautiful smile.

"Yes, I'll call you."

Hinata finally seemed to be at peace yet, kept a sad expression at the thought of leaving the twins. But, she needed this. She had to find herself. To accept herself.

She asked for one last tight hug, holding on her sweethearts who were saying all kind of sweet words a mom loves to hear.

Yes, she was a mom but she was still a beautiful woman in any cases. It was like she was dancing while walking, her dress flying about her. On her high heels, she waved at the trio before going to her lover who just arrived by car. Ino made a small wave to Naruto. She too was radiant. And she was now his friend.

One last kiss for Boruto and Himawari. They tried to catch it and answered the same way. A 'thanks', honest and discret, was easy to read in her eyes for Naruto. She smiled to him. Then, Hinata disappeared after having kissing Ino.

Their heart was full with happiness.

Everything was fine.

Since she was fine.

"So, who wants an ice cream cone?" Naruto asked with a childish look.

"Me! Me!" they both said.

Going ahead of him, they ran to the ice cream shop with eyes as shiny as the sun before all the ice-cream cones. Summer was coming. So was snack time. Plus, Naruto loved to spoiled them when it was his turn to take care of them. It was a good deal he found with Hinata when they signed the divorce papers, one month ago. When it was done, a feeling of peace filled the room and his ex-wife's eyes.

And he hadn't any regrets.

They were still friends. A friendship he was cherishing today after all the difficulties they had been through in the past. Now, he was a single dad with two beautiful twins who were pulling each sides of his t-shirt.

They were so impatient...

Always there to stop his thoughts.

Arms on the desk, they almost had saliva on the corner of their lips.

"I want chocolate!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Please dad, can I have strawberry."

'Dad' he loved that word. It always warmed his heart.

Happy, he laughed before looking at the employee, watching his children with a smile. In a pink and white blousy t-shirt, she replaced a lock of her brown hair, which had slipped from her loose bun, behind her ear. Her green eyes were laughing because of the two little and excited monsters

_His two little monsters._

"They're really good at this." He tried to explain their behaviour because she seemed touched.

They were Namikaze after all.

"They're so sweet" she said with a soft voice. "How old are they?"

"Eight."

"Fraternal twins eh? Isn't it too hard in everyday life?"

He shrugged, trying to keep his composure.

"I love kids", he confessed. "I always wanted to have kids."

"I understand, I have a two-year-old son and he's lively as well."

"It's always like that at the beginning."

"And to think that you have twins, that's impressive."

Her eyes met his. Silence fell between them before the machine makes a horrible noise. She jumped. Disturbed by his blue iris, she nearly knocked the ice cream cones but she caught it with precision. She put some more sprinkles on top to make it even more delicious.

"Done, chocolate ice cream for the young man and strawberry ice cream of the lady." she gave the cones to the children, already licking their lips.

Her smile could challenged the sun, really. Naruto noticed a nice necklace around her neck. She put away more locks of hair. Her hair wasn't thick enough to stay in her bum. She turned around as he was taking out the cash from his wallet. Then, at the same time, she gave him a cone.

"I-I haven't ordered anything..."

"I know", she said. "But it's on me, take it."

"Me... Me?" he stuttered.

"Of course you." she laughed. "Come one, take it."

_Was she... Was she flirting with him?_

Lend over the desk a bit more.

"But don't mention it to my boss." she whispered as she winked. "Plus, today is a very hot day, a lemon ice cream won't hurt."

"Lemon?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do. It's one of my favourites flavours so... I'm surprised you..."

Her eyes softened. Naruto lost his words, rubbing the back of his head. Next to him, his children were laughing and whispering jokes about his behaviour.

"...guessed" his word was nearly inaudible.

"Well, in any case, you don't have to pay like that you can all enjoy."

"Thank you, it's really sweet. How can I... um, return the favour?"

After he asked the twins to stay next to him, he looked at her while she was thinking.

"Just come back when you can, it'll be a pleasure." she spontaneously said.

That's unexpected! Naruto nervously laughed because of the young woman's boldness. She was cute with her dimple on her cheek and her tan skin.

"Come back. Pleasure", he repeated. "Yes, I mean...", he cleared his throat. "Yes, no problem, I..."

He really lost his words now!

He tried to calm down with a inhale and gave her his most beautiful smile. His reaction amused the employee who giggled.

Flirting was definitely not his thing.

"See you next time then?"

But he had to start somewhere.

"I'll be there." she smiled again.

Almost running into someone, Naruto walked away.

The twins in his sight, they walked across the park, following the path of gravels surrounded by trees. The gusts of wind made the leaves move. Screams of joy from the other children mixed with melody of nature.

It was nice.

Exactly like that lemon ice-cream she so nicely gave him.

Just by thinking about it, he laughed. Why not? Maybe it was time for him to move on. Maybe he could ask...

"Oh I'm an idiot!" He smashed his hand over his eyes. "I forgot to ask her her name."

"Daddy, you're in love." Himawari teased.

"Yuk! I don't like girls. They're really annoying and they cry all the time." Boruto grimaced.

"That's not true!"

"It's true!"

Seeing Himawari's painful look, Boruto wished he had kept his mouth closed. With his free hand, he tenderly took his sister's to make her smile again. One look at each other and they understood each other. It reminded him of Hinata.

"Careful dad! Your ice cream's going to melt." his daughter pointed out.

Naruto didn't even noticed he stopped to look at his children.

Yes, his children who were giving him so much joy. Happiness which fed the sun within him. That shining sun, enlightening and showing him the way towards a new life.

To be better. To smile. And to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write some action for July :)


	19. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 892  
> Publish: 07/02/2020  
> Summary: Naruto and Hinata peacefully live with each other. Well, almost peacefully...  
> Clip 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxiDCe8v6go&t=43s

Alberta, Canadian Rockies, Canada

All she could see from her little kitchen window was the usual white veil covering the scenery. The main feature of the Canadian winter. It broke the darkness of the night, visible as far as the eye can see, but remained hostile. Snow unleashed large snowflakes on top of the mountains but also on top of the two provinces as if it wanted to erase all human activity.

Nature always reasserts itself here. Nothing could get free from the heavy snow which, for Hinata, was nothing but deadly. Even huge and majestic pine trees couldn't measure up, she noticed. They were covered with snow, bending under the weight, and they could only thanks their great high to not be dying because of the storm.

It was a normal evening. She should be used to it by now. Unfortunately, she didn't like winter and couldn't help but enumerated all the little annoying things.

Freezing feet if her shoes weren't well put on.

Incapacity to feel on her lifeless skin the sun because either it wasn't warm enough or it was hidden by the white cloud.

The fog blocking the view.

The snow aggravating the country lanes.

The ice on the roads.

The hail destroying everything on its path.

Darkness overcoming the match against the daylight.

And the list could go on for hours but the smell of her food tickled her nose. With a spatula in the saucepan, she checked how cooked was her cassoulet.

Then, she glanced at the clock on the wall above the sink, biting the inside of her cheek. She mustn't go back in her bad habit of always be worried. She put back her palms on the work surface to not bite her nails.

Don't worry, Hinata.

In a couple of minutes, he'll be at the front door. His boots will leave snow on the floor but his priority will be to kiss her. To warm her up in his strong arms. And to make her blush.

Yes, she would've rather have a sea view.

Her feet in the hot sand.

She would've rather observe the sun and its way of colouring the sky.

Smell the perfume of lavender flowers.

Heard the cicadas in the summer.

Have a taste of a glass of lemonade.

But, they decided together to come live here. She wasn't following him, she _chose_ to come with him. And as long as they were together, she will never be sad.

He was her other half.

When he was here, she wasn't cold. She didn't want to feel the sun's rays anymore because, he was letting his energy, his good mood and his optimism infiltrate and warm her heart. Make her feel at peace.

With Naruto, she wasn't scared anymore.

"I'm home!"

Her thoughts were so loud in her head, like each time she'd felt anxious, that she didn't even hear his pickup or his keys opening the door.

He called her because he must be surprised to not see her at the door.

Hinata adjusted the burner's blue flame and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Or rather, around his tick scarf and turned up coat collar.

As soon as he embraced her too, she's sure he's smiling, he got rid of her torments.

Delivering by car with such weather wasn't easy and Hinata couldn't help but get worried. Naruto would drive for so long each day that she kept praying that nothing ever happens to him.

But his warmth was already melting her, keeping her in their little bubble where everything was fine.

She would've loved to stay in his arms forever but she knew he was tired and wanted to have a bath to wash the cold away from his bones. So, she stepped back. But, he took advantage and cupped her face between his hands. His rough thumbs slid on her cheeks and his lips met hers for a few seconds.

It's enough to make her heart jump.

_She loved him so much._

"I bought you some chocolate."

He took a pink and black box with a bow on top out of the paper back of her favourite chocolatier and gave it to her while he took off his shoes and hung his coat on the hook.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

He pulled on his bobble hat, freeing his wild blonde hair. His bandana only could prevail his locks to fall in his eyes.

"No, I'm not..." he tenderly sighed.

He paused. Looking at her belly, he put his hands on his knees.

"And how's your day in here? I bet you're confortable, eh?"

She was only a few weeks pregnant. A pleasurable surprise that quickly poisoned her mind, feeding her bad habit to always overthinking on everything. Fortunately, Naruto saw it right away and made her comfortable. She found the courage she needed to tell him the news. Despite their situation rather complicated, he busted in tears of joy, repeating that he was happy and that he loved her forever, smoothing Hinata's nerves.

Since then, even if her body didn't change at all, he was much more attentive, his eyes shone with innocence again and his energy overwhelmed her more. She often said, while giggling and bushing, that it won't make the baby come quicker.

"Me too, I'd love mama to keep me warm because it's freezing outside."

When his ocean blue pupils met hers, tinted with pearly white nuances, Hinata squeezed the box against her chest, afraid her heart might jump out of it.

For God's sake, why was she blushing like a teenager? It was like she was still the college student who couldn't stop fainting everything Naruto was close to her.

"I missed you..."

_But look what he was whispering to her!_

"It's not an excuse to buy me chocolate, we saw each other this morning."

He stood up straight, shrugging. His hands were already sliding on her hips to bring her closer. Just by the way his eyes became mischievous, she knew how it will end.

"Naruto. You should go change and shower. Or you can take a bath if you want. It'll warm you up while I'm finishing cooking."

"Like I said to our child, Hina, I know another way to warm me up. Plus, I don't have to leave you for that."

His low voice created shivers along her spine. The pink of her cheeks became almost bright red.

"Didn't you hear when I said I have to finish cooking?"

"I always listen when you talk, babe. But I know you too. My guess is, dinner's ready and you keep it on cooking like that it doesn't turn cold. So, you've plenty of time to come with me in the shower."

She had barely opened her mouth that he tumbled her in his arms. She gasped and hold onto his chequered shirt. Soon, it turned into a laugh when he buried his face in her short dark hair to deeply smell her perfume.

With steady footsteps, he made his way to the bathroom and only let her down when he had close the door. Forced to admit her defeat, it's not like she protested a lot, she took off her clothes with him.

While he washed her back, Naruto stayed good and told her about his work day, same as the days before and as the days to come. As always, Hinata carefully listened.

She loved the way he would narrate everything he was doing like it was an adventure even though it was just chopping wood all day long.

It made her sad.

Naruto could have found a worthwhile work but he loved to remind her that, without him, residents couldn't keep themselves warm. With the cold, it would be impossible for certain to enjoy their nights. Sans fire, no one would read the newspaper by the fireplace.

It was another thing she loved about him. He always looked on the bright side of things. Never had she saw him give up, whatever the difficulties in the life he was living.

Since forever, she was inspired by him.

He's the sun enlightening Hinata in the middle of the snowstorm that was their life.

"Did you know the tongue was the strongest muscle in the human body?"

His question pulled her from her thoughts and Naruto must have understand she had been daydreaming because he pulled down his magazine. They eyes met.

Sitting in his armchair by the fireplace, his body, masculine and well built, was outlined by his pyjamas. He hadn't put back his bandana. So, his blonde hair brushed against the tip of his ears, shadowed over his forehead and deepened the blue of his searching eyes. His eyebrows didn't moved but his thumb was now sliding across his lower lip.

Her heart fluttered and her mouth dried. She brought her cup of hot tea to her lips, knowing damn well that it won't help quench her thirst. At least, her cup could shield her.

 _Of course!_ As if something could resist Naruto's determined hands.

Her body, in any case, would surrender every time they caressed her during cold nights like tonight. When his tongue, the strongest muscle of _his_ body, Hinata's sure about that, would lick her-

 _Oh!_ There she was losing herself in her thoughts again, swimming in an ocean of sensations he was the only one to bring her to feel just with that look, that posture and that attraction.

She felt her cheeks turn hot.

"So many things seem to happen in that cute little head of yours, babe. I know you're super smart and all but I'd love to know. Do you mind share them with me?"

This time, he wiggled his eyebrows. She dove her nose a bit more in her brevage. However, she shook her hand, reminding him to not belittle himself like that.

They didn't had the same education. They both had skills in differents fields. They were complementary. They were a team.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for you to keep calling me 'babe'?"

Naruto blinked a few times then, put his magazine on the coffee table and sat up in his armchair. Hinata's fingers stamped on her cup.

"Are you asking me this because of our child? Does it make you self-conscious?"

"I... It's more... Yes and no." she confessed as she bought her nails to her mouth.

Instinctively, he kneeled down before her and took her hand in his, letting it stroke her skin. From her waist to her amr. From her shoulder to her side. From her hip to his belly. Hinata quietly looked at him, too busy biting her lower lip.

"Tell me everything."

"I'm scared Naruto."

"I believe in you. You gonna be a great mom."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know it, I'm your husband."

Hands on either side of her thighs, he rubbed his nose against her cheekbone. Her fingers plugged into his golden hair and their forehead met. They wordlessly looked at each other again then, a smile spread their lips.

_It's true, they were together._

There's nothing to worry about...

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now", he cooed. "Let's have this conversation in the bedroom just to remind you you're sexy as hell."

"Naruto!"

There she was, blushing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy first chapter before action in the next chapter.


	20. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 967  
> Publish: 07/04/2020  
> Summary: Naruto and Hinata peacefully live with each other. Well, almost peacefully...  
> Clip 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLt7lXDCHQ0

Naruto hadn't had nightmares since the beginning of their relationship.

At this time, they had tried everything to calm their restless nights; drink herbal tea, do yoga, relaxing bath, pleasurable reading, pillow talks and even make love.

But nothing had worked out. Naruto was a ball of energy, regardless of the time.

It's not his fault, Hinata knew it. His teenage years weren't the best for a teenager to grow and trauma didn't disappear in a flash.

But, Hinata didn't need much to be disturb and to overthink. Her mind would keep her awake even though Naruto had fallen asleep before her. And when she'd succeed at fall asleep, she could sense everything around her.

When he was loudly moving next to her. When he was desperately holding onto her. When he was calling her with a broken voice. She knew his memories and his dreams became one and, only her caresses could bring him back to reality. But, what broke Hinata's heart was to see how wet his face was because of his tears.

Remorse was eating Naruto alive. He told her. She too could see it in his eyes.

He, who used to keep his emotions in check, had let his love for her change him. And for every bad action he did years ago, guilt was gradually poisoning his soul. As soon as his eyes were closed, his demons came back to dance around him until he cracks.

Fortunately, travelling seemed to calm him down. Acclimatise himself to the various environments and landscapes kept his senses stimulate and prevented him to take it easy.

He wasn't a sedentary person by nature.

That's why Hinata didn't approve this method. He was going back into his bad habits and wasn't allowing himself a good rest. Always on the lookout, he wasn't sleeping soundly.

But he promised her he will found another solution to his problem.

When? She didn't know.

How? She was afraid to have figured it out.

He had promised to never return to the way he used to live but, sometimes, you couldn't change the course of fate.

That night, Hinata felt nothingness behind her. Se opened her eyes and looked behind her back. Naruto left the bed, the door was slightly ajar and a ray of light broke through the darkness.

No need to panic, she said to herself. He maybe went to the bathroom. Or in the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

In any case, they just moved in so it shouldn't be nightmares.

It couldn't be nightmares...

Massing her forehead, she rolled on her back, smoothing the sheet with her hand, preventing her to bite her nails. She quietly looked at the ceiling, trying to hear the toilet flush or a noise coming from the kitchen.

_Nothing._

But, she kept her cool. She knew Naruto was quiet.

He always had fun scaring her when she wasn't facing him. She then complained, but he would do it every time. But, as soon as she frowned at him, he'd wrapped his arms around her wrist and kissed her all over her face.

A cold gust of wind caressed her arms. Pulling the blanket up to her nose, Hinata realised that, she wasn't supposed to shiver right now. She frowned. Her hair on her nape rose. A presentiment crawelled on her skin.

Naruto was _really_ taking his time.

It's at that moment she heard footsteps.

Something was off.

Biting her lip, she sat up, not knowing what she wanted. Should Naruto take her in his arms for comfort or should she ask him first to check if all windows were closed.

She turned her head when the door opened and met two blue eyes. Yet, they weren't Naruto's...

Her heart dropped.

_It wasn't Naruto..._

Before she had time to scream, move or breath, the man was already on her. His weight pinned her against the mattress. His hand on her shoulder forced her to lay down. Despite her protest, a pillow was pressed on her face.

The predator just caught his prey.

Now, darkness surrounded her. Heat blocked her senses. Oxygn went missing. Hinata panicked. She struggled but, what could she do against a man sitting on her? Her eyes became wet. Her lungs burned. Her screams were all deadened by the suffocating weapon.

Which was going to kill her.

She was going to die.

There was no doubts on that. She wasn't Naruto. Her body wasn't trained to free itself from an enemy's grip. She was only wriggling, hoping it made her attacker lose balance. She could only open her mouth to breath but instead of sucking air, it was the thick fabric blocking the way.

Her blood throbbed in her ears. Her thoughts were foggy. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Her heart was banging against her ribs. Her stomach was knotted by fear even though...

_The baby!_

Hinata opened her eyes.

_Her baby!_

She needed to breath.

Goosebumps ran across her skin while she was pushing harder with her arms. She needed to get rid of that crushing weight. She needed to break free. She needed to...

_"You gonna be a great mom."_

She needed to...

_"I know it, I'm your husband."_

She needed to protect her baby!

Her jaw clenched. Instead of letting her instinct wainly use all her energy, she let go of the man. Surprised, he made the mistake to move. This time, Hinata's hands caught the pillow and pushed it. Oxygen could made its way to her by the tiny entrance she created.

"Naruto!" she cried out in fear. "Naruto!"

She caught a new breath before the man suffocated her again. It wasn't the moment to drown in her tears.

She needed to stay awake, to keep believe in him.

She knew he will come, he won't ever let her down, he will come save her.

Meanwhile, it was up to her to keep going. For him. For her. For the baby.

Suddenly, the pillow she was pushing was thrown away from her face. Unthinkingly, she took a deep breath in of oxygen while her arms hold her belly.

Inhale...

 _Sorry_ , she implored. _Sorry_.

Exhale...

Still unconscious of her surrounding, Hinata continued to cry. She just had the fright of a lifetime for her baby. She rolled up into a ball a bit more to protect him. Shaking from head to toe, her chest was painful. Her throat was irritated.

But, there's more important matter...

With the little strength she had found, she turned on the bed. It's at that moment she saw Naruto's face. Bloody but above all, deformed by rage. Watching out for her, he tore the blanket and wrapped it around the man's head.

But, he was in the same league as Naruto. He didn't need his five senses to fight.

He caught Naruto by his arms and sent him fly against the wardrobe mirror. It cracked in pieces.

During a short respite, Naruto pushed on his feet and the other found his vision again then, the two men jumped on each other with precision. Feet kicked legs. Hands blocked punches. Breathing were short and quick.

Naruto could dodge attacks but Hinata couldn't help but worry every time he looked at her to make sure she was ok.

She should go. She was in his way. He was holding back his strength to not hurt her, she knew it...

She knew it yet, her body was paralysed on the bed. It almost felt like her breathing was blocked once again.

Strong punches were ringing in her ears. Her eyes couldn't look away from the blood. As two lions a cage, they roared, destroying furnitures, books, framed photos and other staff on their path. What she was witnessing was horrifying.

An annoyed grunt from Naruto pulled her out from her state. His right hook ripped through the air. The man in black tackled him to the ground but couldn't stood up. He was hold at his wrist and neck.

Naruto rolled on top of him, becoming the predator and the other the pray.

It was the opening Hinata had been waiting for.

A shot of adrenaline made her move. She jumped on the floor. Broken glass cut the sole of her feet. She didn't care. She still stumbled because of the pain but saved herself by catching the door frame.

She had to reach her target.

_The hidden phone at the foot of the fireplace._

More than once, she had listened to Naruto telling her what must be done in those kind of situation. She knew what number to call. She knew what to do.

Send their position. Type number 9. Answer the questions asked.

"Code name."

The voice though the speakerphone spoke Japanese, confirming that Hinata was calling the right place.

"Kyubi." She spoke with a rasping but confident voice.

It's at that moment she again met the man's blue eyes, glowing in the dark. She tightened her grip on the phone. He was going to attack her but, she didn't look away.

She wasn't scared anymore. Naruto was here. Between his family and the danger.

Under the firelight, the flames' shadows danced on his face, darkening his gaze. Seeing his condition, Hinata understood that he had fought against other opponents before coming to her rescue. Anyone would've run out of energy by now but, he had been trained for it. For not feel tired as long as the mission wasn't accomplished.

She almost had difficulties recognise him.

Her loving husband had been replaced by an elite assassin. And he was magnificently terrifying.

The man in black took one of the candlestick. Naruto only had a book as a shield. But no trace of worry was on his face. He sent his makeshift weapon in his enemy's face, stepped on his feet, kicked him in the guts but was caught by the neck and turned in the opposite way of the door.

Hinata understood. The man aimed for the exit, he wanted to escape.

_Faster._

Yanking on the arm blocking his moves, Naruto sent his elbow in the man's torso, stopping his breathing. His punches broke one or several bones, Hinata didn't know anymore.

All she could see was his desire to harm. To kill.

_Faster._

Naruto was pushed back but he wrapped his arms around his opponent's neck and flexed his muscles, indifferent to the messy moves of the other one in distress.

Hinata felt sick.

_Please answer._

"You're call had been transferred to Hatake Kakashi-sama."

Relief tears appeared at the corner of her pearly eyes.

"Naruto, what-?"

"An enemy is being arrested. Asking for permission to hold him hostage."

"Hinata?"

"Kyubi asks permission to hold the enemy hostage!" she repeated on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

She was sure about it, the man's head was about to blow up. Naruto saw red, he listened to nothing...

But his former best enemy's voice.

"Permission granted."

Immediately, Naruto's arms fell along his body. Unconscious, the man slammed into the floor, breaking the silence. Moving the phone aside her ear, Hinata cupped her mouth to not burst into tears.

On both side of this battlefield, their eyes met.

He then ran towards her. She opened her arms. He melt into her embrace, holding her with all his strength against him. His warmth already calming her down.

"You're ok, aren't you?"

Not trusting her voice, Hinata simply nodded while he was checking her body. His hands slid on her belly.

Their baby was ok.

"You did great, Hina. You did really great."

Her tears rolled down her cheeks anyway. She squeezed his bloody t-shirt with one hand, the other brushed against his wounds on his face.

"I'm sorry. Hey, it's gonna be ok." he kissed her. "I'm here."

 _Yes, he was always here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Don't forget to comment :)


	21. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 970  
> Publish: 07/08/2020  
> Summary: They thought eveything was over, but here they are in the middle of another mess.  
> Clip 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R93yBbg-7y4

Naples, Italy

Looking at the pictures on the wall, Hinata told herself that, she was maybe the only one able to make the difference between Naruto's blue eyes and Menma's.

Or should she say, Clone 2.0.

However, for her, he wasn't a clone. His greasy, dull hair, the stupidity in his gaze and the lack of expressions couldn't be compared to her husband's soft and thick hair, bright eyes and genuine smile.

_Yet..._

_There's a time where Naruto had that same mask..._

Biting her thumb, Hinata kept staring at her attacker. She could still feel his weight pin her hips, his rough hands on her shoulders and above all, the heat of the pillow on her face.

Instantly, her breathing raced. The more the other night's events flashed before her eyes, the wetter they became. The room became too small. She couldn't focus on the picture anymore. Her desire to get out choked her. Her heart was beating fast, too fast-

Immediately, his hand caught hers.

Hinata emerged from her panic attack to find her one and only support. Naruto laced their fingers to pull hers away from her lips, a fake upset look on his face.

"You promised to not do that anymore."

With her eyes, she followed his lips kiss the back of her hand. His fingers caressed her knuckles. She didn't even realise how tense they were until now. At a slow pace, his thumb traced circles on her palm. Naruto was giving her an anchor point to escape her dark thoughts.

Facing her lack of reaction, he raised one of his blond brows. He still had some plasters on his right cheek and brow bone but overall, his face already healed well.

_As always, he managed to prevent the worse case scenario..._

She tightened their hand holding to remind herself that he was here, with her.

"Wanna visit Naples after?" he proposed in a low voice. "Did you know Naples was in a partnership with Kagoshime-shi?"

It's her hometown so, of course she knew. He was just trying to distract her. Because, he knew her too well to know, in on look, that she would have prefered to be anywhere else than be sitting in a room belonging to the Secret Services.

She nodded anyway to continue the discussion.

"Hey, do you know what we can see in Naples?"

"There's museums, theaters-"

His chin in his palm, he snorted. As soon as she heard him, she felt better. Unlike that cold and unknown environnement, she was familiar with that sound. And it both squeezed and warmed her heart up.

"Such a nerd, I love it. We can to that if you want but, I was thinking about something else."

Seeing his soft smile, excitation give her skin an electric shock.

"The sea."

Hear the roll of the waves.

Feel the froth tickled her toes.

See the endless horizon.

Try to sunbathe on the beach despite her milky skin.

Flirt with Naruto to make him offer her an ice-cream cone.

_What flavour will she choose?_

"Mr.Uzumaki, may I have your attention, please?"

Her happy picture was replaced by reality.

They weren't alone anymore. In the cold room, dozen of employees looked at them. Kakashi, still in front of the board, pinched the bridge of his nose and Yamato, the one calling out her husband, seemed to be angrier than his superior.

As earlier, Naruto said nothing. She knew he was uncomfortable as well. His jaw clenched again and his eyes became stormy as soon as he looked away from her. Facing the screen again, he didn't apologise for the disruption.

Once he cleared his throat, Kakashi went back to his explaction. Or rather, his enumeration of informations they had collected during the last few years while his employees took notes. Their moves were stiff, Hinata noticed. And they dared give Naruto several dirty looks.

It had to be said no one would have ever thought that, one day, Uzumaki Naruto, overtrained assassin, would be setting, freely, in the same room as Hatake Kakashi, the head of Japan national security.

Those two shared a history which even Hinata didn't know all the details of.

She knew it all started with the Akatsuki, the Secret Services' number-one enemy.

At that time, this organisation hired hitmen everywhere in Japan. At the beginning, this problem only concerned Japanese people. But when the enemy found the right formula to clone their best recruits, the danger became worldwide.

Naruto was the only one to have survived the Bijuu program. The nine other subjects died because of complications while creating the formula. He then quickly became the favourite among the Akatsuki but also, among the powerful bosses. Rotten bosses all around the world couldn't get enough of him, paying huge sum of money.

Of course, he was so often on the field that his name dropped in the Secret Services' files and a 'catch me if you can' game started between him and Kakashi. But, he was as sly as a fox and could always escape from desperate situations.

In the underground, he was said to have a gift. Kill without hesitation then disappear without leaving a single mark behind wasn't something any one could do. But to a man who only knew sweat, weapons and blood, it's a normal life.

But could you call a man a 'man' if he was living like a robot?

Hinata liked to believe it. Naruto was the perfect example. Even, people who never knew love or happiness could feel powerful emotions such as empathy or compassion.

It's what Naruto felt when he had to kill Teuchi, his superiors' orders.

When he aimed towards his target, he saw his daughter, Ayame, and something grew in his chest. He couldn't kill that man. He knew what it was like to not have a family, to be shocked because of violence. He couldn't - _didn't want_ \- to be the one taking away a father from his child before her eyes. Then, he thought about killing them both. But, the idea of killing that girl made him sick.

So, he fled.

And when he would wake up, panicked and sweaty, thinking he did killed that innocent child, Hinata was here to remind him how brave he had been to have broke the hold the Akatsuki had on him.

Feelings were scary, that, Hinata knew it better than anyone. So, when Naruto refused to obey to orders and called Kakashi to say he surrendered, he created terror among the organisation.

They couldn't control their centerpiece anymore.

Meanwhile, they had created eight other Naruto and they had been order to get rid of the original.

They attacked him the day he left China by boat to return to Japan. The combat was raging between them but Naruto killed four out of eight clones before being shot twice in the back and falling off the boat.

Saved by the sea, he washed up on a beach.

It's there that Hinata found him.

 _As an angel, she came to save him from the darkness_ , he would often say with gratitude in his eyes.

But, how could he look at her like that when it was her who was feeling the most thankful?

Today, she knew her decision was pretty stupid but at that time, when she saw his wounds, she took him to the hospital without questioning herself. Never had she thought she would have run into assassins because she helped an injured man.

She rapidly found herself in the middle of a big mess but Naruto protected her, even though she was an stranger. She, who had always been manipulated by her family, couldn't help but admire his desire to be free.

Unthinkingly, she proposed him to share her small room on campus while his wounds were healing. It too might make his pursuers think he's dead, which was a good point for the duo.

It's during that period of time they got to know each other. Or rather, Hinata and Naruto got to know the real him. Little by little, he opened up to her. He was so kind, his innocence was adorable and he had affection for so many things, important or not important. Inevitable, she fell in love with him.

Unfortunately, it's only when Kakashi cuffed him that she confessed. Red cheeks, bright eyes, she never had been so sure about what she was feeling. But, Naruto remained quiet. Too shocked to know that someone like _her_ could have that kind of feelings for someone like _him_.

Hinata wasn't mad at him. She understood he didn't know what to say. She already said it to him but, still today, he would call himself an idiot for not have said something at that moment even though he too, had developed feelings for her.

She understood it the day she saw him at the university's gates. In exchange of his informations and his help for stopping the Akatsuki, Kakashi agreed to let him go free.

Despiste the years, he came back to her.

He promised to her to never leave her ever again. To always be there for her.

Until now, he never got back on his words.

They dated. They got married. They were expecting a child.

Everything could have be a happy ending but Hinata never forgot the sword of Damocles hanging above their heads. They were moving all the time for Naruto's peace of mind because he didn't like to stay on the same place for too long.

The reason was that he always said to her he didn't trust the Secret Services and today, she realised that maybe, he was right since the beginning...

Without warning, which was unusual here, the door snapped open, bringing Hinata back to reality.

"Hatake-sama! The prisoner just woke up!"

"Now it's not the time." the man said.

"But, he asks to speak to you personally."

Every person in the room trembled, even Naruto. She felt him tighten his hand on her thigh. He had something in mind. She understood it by the way his eyes were looking at the room, analysing every employees making their way out to listen to the interrogation between Kakashi and the man who fought against him.

Kakashi stopped beside them and asked "Please, wait for us here."

"We have our own business to do." Naruto voice was flat.

"It won't take long."

The security director was the last one to leave the room, leaving Naruto and Hinata with guards.

This change in the situation quickly made her uncomfortable. Her throat tightened and she fidgeted on her chair.

Something was off.

"Hey, Hina. Look at me." He caught her chin in between his fingers. "I'm here, ok? Everything's fine."

"I have a bad feeling." She too lowered her voice.

"I know, babe. I know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. To pretend they were cuddling. His hand still on her thigh, he put his head against her shoulder. His lips now a few inches away from her ear, he whispered his instructions.

"I don't trust Hatake."

"How is it possible clones still exist?"

"That guy", he pointed Menma. "Isn't from the Akatsuki."

"But..." she shivered.

"Yeah, Hatake's babbled to save time. I still don't know why though but, we're getting out of here, okay? I'll take care of the guards", he said after her small 'uh-huh'. "You get us a ride and communication, okay? Like I showed you."

Keeping eye contact, they let go of each other.

"I love you."

His eyes were so calm, they relaxed her. He knew what he was doing. She believed in him.

"I love you."

She took a deep breath in and no sooner had she exhaled than Naruto was already up on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives away a few clues about the movie which inspired me but I feel like no one will find out the title haha


	22. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 938  
> Publish: 07/12/2020  
> Summary: They thought eveything was over, but here they are in the middle of another mess.  
> Clip 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gNx5JOhVss

"Freeze!"

A gun was pulled out from its holster. Naruto blocked the move. A blow followed quickly.

As planned, the other guard hesitated to approach and help his companion. In the end, he stayed beside her, a hand on her shoulder to prevent her to move.

But Hinata wasn't the danger. Or rather, she wasn't going to move.

The back of her hands on the table, she observed him.

His face was hidden behind a helmet and a mark but his eyes were distressed. His fingers were white around his gun. His posture let his panic show. She guessed he was young and maybe just started working for the Secret Services. A reason that justified why Naruto didn't fight him first.

When his green pupils bore some semblance of calm, she knew what he was about to do even before he could move.

"Naruto!" she let him know.

A bullet was shot and landed in the guard's radio he wanted to take to call backups. His several seconds of hesitation caused their downfall.

The first guard was knock out. The noise was loud. It's her signal. All the while the man next to her aimed his gun towards Naruto, asking him to surrender, she caught their backbag and stood up.

She rushed behind Naruto in order for him to have her back. As soon as she was next to the unconscious man on the floor, she searched his uniform pockets while punches were exchanged behind her.

No time to worry for her husband, she must focus on what she was doing.

She found a bunch of keys - one was a car key - and a phone. It was all she needed. She got out her own phone, a USB cable and a data transfer card from her backpack.

First, connect the USB cable to her phone.

Then, take the SIM card out the guard's phone to insert it in the data transfer card.

Wait for a data copy to be sent on her phone.

'Successful transfer'

Finally, put everything back in place.

Meanwhile, Naruto had taken care of his opponent and was now on watch, close to the window, surely thinking about how to get out without being see.

He stuck his gun in his belt, underneath his t-shirt. "Hinata?" He wanted an update.

"All good."

Putting her backpack on her shoulders, she put back the guard's phone in his pocket and joined Naruto.

Unlike his steady breathing, hers was broken. Now she had finished what he asked her to do, her hands were trembling. She started to realise what was happening.

To gather her courage, she slid her hand into Naruto's. Despite being concentrate, he squeezed her fingers with his to comfort her. Even with that, her heart was beating like crazy every time she was thinking about her baby.

_From now on, they were a trio._

"Ready?" his voice was soft.

She nodded, squeezing his hand a bit more.

Then, Naruto opened the door and blocked Hinata against his back. She put her fingers in her ears when she heard him choked someone and put her fingers away once the body was on the floor.

"Try to look relaxed." he advised her as he pulled her out of the room.

_Easy to say._

Especially when she saw the third guard, guarding the door, laying down.

She licked her dry lips. Her blood was throbbing in her ears. She inhaled, exhaled then looked away, looking now straight ahead of her.

They walked along an empty hall. Only their footstep were heard. Or rather, just hers. Naruto was always really quiet. A skill learned through training, to be able to come upon his targets.

Not seeing anyone made her even more uncomfortable. He must have feel it because he stopped in a corner to let her regain her composure. His thumb caressing her hand once again.

He took advantage of their break to tear the evacuation plan away from the wall. Before he could say a word, she stretched out her hand.

_She could do it!_

He gave her the plan and while she was looking at it, he was making sure no one came towards them.

Given their situation, they won't be able to get out by the main entrance without being arrested before. She had to find the emergency exit then the quicker way to access it. Tricky since it was her first time in this building but she had to do it.

As soon as she noticed the yellow arrow, she came to Naruto's side.

"Towards the third floor, there's a fire escape."

She put the plan back and off they went.

The more they walked, the more people they met before arriving in the main hall, overcrowded by people. Hinata didn't fail to notice police officers.

"Fuck, we're at the embassy." Naruto realised before her.

"What?" she lost her voice.

But no way he was going back.

They moved forwards in the crowd of employees and civilians coming and going between offices and counters. The numerous people here and the Japanese hubbub greatly reduced their field of action.

"Fuck!"

"How come we're not at the Secret Services' headquarters?"

"Probably Hatake's idea. Kind of a second security. I get now why they made us arrive at the back of the building."

Suddenly, Hinata's phone buzzed.

While Naruto made her walk between people, she picked up the phone. They instantly recognised Kakashi's and the first guard's voice in their headphones.

_"I just got out of the interrogation. What's the situation?"_

_"I... I think they get away, sir-"_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"He attacked us. For sure, he doesn't trust you-"_

_"Listen to me very close. Uzumaki is dangerous. If we want to prevent a disaster, secure that area. And next time I call you, I want to hear a much better report. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

The call ended just after the couple could hear 'someone check the security cameras!' form Kakashi.

"They're in security room." Naruto spoke.

"That room is on the same floor as the emergency exit." she breathed.

"In that case, must found another way out."

No sooner had he finish talking than the Japanese police officers moved. Chin up, eyes searching, they looked around them, paying attention to the passers-by. They exchanged a few reassuring smiles with those who met their gazes but Hinata knew it was an act.

They were looking for them.

Against the side of a tensed Naruto, she felt trapped. They were going to spot them any minute now.

Fortunately, her gaze found a service entrance. She had noticed it on the plan. She knew this way gave access to the roof. Discreetly, she showed it to Naruto. He nodded.

Trying to be relaxed, Hinata searched in her backpack while Naruto took her to the door. When they were in front of it, she gave him his Swiss army knife. Pretending to tie his laces, he knelt.

Standing, she hid her face behind her short hair as she watched the hall. They hadn't noticed them yet. She didn't know how it was possible. But, she kept prying all the gods that no one noticed what Naruto was really doing.

Unfortunately, it's at that moment she met Kakashi's gaze. He was coming with new guards.

"Naruto!" she turned to see him.

Hidden behind her, he efficiently forced the lock then the handle which turned easily in his hand. He took her hand again and pulled her behind the door.

Once they were shielded from eyes, Hinata started to breath as usual again. She didn't even realised that her breathing had been erratic.

Meanwhile, Naruto pushed a storage unit behind the door and made a step back.

"Let's go." he took her hand again.

Walking like it was normal for them to be here, they went up the stairs, towards the roof. The higher they went, the more white the walls became. Artificial light reflect itself on them, hurting Hinata's eyes.

Fortunately, she saw their destination before them.

Unfortunately, the door was sealed with a lock.

As she was about to say her question out loud, Naruto caught a fire extinguisher and broke the lock with it. As soon as he finished with it, he put it back.

_Thoughtful in every situation._

Passing before the 'danger' sign, they closed the door behind them, blocking it with a chair. Electronic noises and the darkness of the room contrasted with the silence and the light of the hall.

A few steps left and they were outside.

But, a new door was in the way.

No handle this time.

When she looked at Naruto, she saw him... gather speed.

The door hinges exposed when his foot kicked the door open.

Immediately after, the wind tousled their hair and caressed their faces, getting rid of the sweat drops on their forehead.

They were out.

A relieved smile stretched Hinata's lips.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lift. Instinctively, she hold on Naruto's neck. It's at that moment she noticed they were indeed out but there was no way to go down.

The service staircase was no more.

"What are you doing? Are you going to throw me?" she tried to joke despite the situation and the panic tone of her voice.

"Of course not", he laughed. "I want you to catch that wall over there." he pointed. "Once you're up on the roof, I'll come to you. Now, feet on the railing. I got you."

He was sure of himself. Yet, Hinata's stomach drop, suffering from vertigo.

Thanks to Naruto's hands on her hips, she managed to stay up on the railing and to catch the edge of the wall.

But, when she pushed on her legs, the railing collapsed. Losing balance, Hinata slipped. Her feet above nothingness, her hands had nowhere to hold on.

She gasped before being caught.

Opening her eyes, she met Naruto's. They were panic-stricken but a comforting smile was on his lips.

"I got you."

Her eyes were full of tears. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his forearm while he was lifting her.

Once close to him, she threw herself into Naruto's arms, feeling like vomiting. She forced herself to calm down, feeling his touch and earring his sweet words.

It's at that moment a metallic sound came from the door. Hinata grew pale. Kakashi and his men were already here.

"I'll carry you on my back. Quick."

She didn't protest and obeyed, being careful to not wrapped her arms too tightly around his neck.

_She believed in him._

Still, she was nervous when Naruto moved towards the end of the platform. Rusty iron grated again. His feet put weight on the edge while his hands gripped on the wall.

Suddenly, the door busted open.

They just had time to hide underneath the platform. Quietly, they waited for their pursuers to leave.

"They're not here."

Footsteps went away and as soon as silence fell again, Naruto started to move again. Steadily, he climbed down the wall while Hinata was focusing on not interfere with his moved and above all, to not look down.

Her stomach squeezed a few times but everything went well. Naruto even made a soft landing. In the end, she stayed still, inhaling his scent, waiting for her paralysed muscles to work again.

Slowly but surely, she put her feet down and was surprised to not feel dizzy. Hands slid on her arms. She looked up at him.

"Hey babe." He kissed her gently. "You did really great."

"W-What are we doing now?" she was worried again.

She did not forget their pursuers.

"We're going to Japan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie(s): 
> 
> The Bourne Identity (2002)  
> The Bourne Supremacy (2004)  
> The Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
> 
> I added to each chapter the clip (spoil, obviously) which inpired me the whole story.
> 
> So if some of you want to see the differences (some are really different) between the movie and the story, don't hesitate to come back on the previous chapters :)


	23. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 000  
> Publish: 07/15/2020  
> Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on the verge of knowing the truth. It's the beginning of the end.  
> Clip 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxRzEdg0p4Q

Konoha, Japan

Hinata was indeed skilled at something. It was observation.

Originally, analyse her environment while staying still and without talking helped her escape her permanent anxiety and overthinking.

But, at her tenth birthday, her family noticed her gift. She was a genius able to memorise a ton of informations in no time at all.

Without asking her opinion, they withdrew her from school, separated her from her sister and her one and only task was to serve her family interests with her gift.

 _Hyuuga needed her_ , was Hiashi's mantra.

Did her father tried to brainwash her? Hinata was still wondering about that today.

She knew she had been manipulated. But, at that time, she wanted to make her family proud.

In doing so, she lost sight of who she really was. She didn't have a purpose anymore to go on with her life. She refused to be worshiped by others. She was just Hinata, right? Yet, they kept looking at her like she was an object that was worth millions.

She was feeling out of place. She would always think about it too much, smprovoking powerful panic attacks to the point of vomiting and falling asleep because she was tired to cry more tears. Laking of affection, she was unstable, grew thinner, perished day after day. And no one was by her side to help her understand.

Until the day she got hurt.

 _Damaged retina_ , had said the doctor.

She was in so much pain that she couldn't even cry anymore.

It's only when she was healed that she left the Hyuuga. She couldn't live like that anymore, she refused to keep going like that. To be used until she broke. She had to take care of herself if no one would do it for her.

She fled Kagoshime-shi, entered college and worked relentlessly to be able to never deal with her family ever again.

Unfortunately, despite her will to free herself from her heavy chains, she still didn't have a purpose. For the first time in her life, she had the knowledge but couldn't see the problem to solve.

Couldn't see a future for her.

Couldn't see freedom.

Couldn't see happy days.

Couldn't see the end of that suffocating pain.

Until she met Naruto.

His will to gain justice for himself by doing what was right, made her realise what was wrong. Yet, fear to feel pain again was eating her alive.

Shouldn't she just hide behind this new protector? Everything would be easier. As when she was still with her father.

But, Naruto...

His eyes...

His so blue pupils would look at her with so much pain and sadness yet, with intensity and curiosity as well.

Saying that she did have the right to remain quiet by his side if it was what she wanted. He would talk for two. He had stay quiet for so long.

That he wouldn't judge her. No need to panic, he too had demons, regrets.

That he would wait to see her true self. Only if she wanted to show it to him, of course. No rush, he too was looking for his.

But above all, he was saying that she wasn't an object. He knew what she was feeling. He knew the feeling of trahison. The one which made you feel betrayed. The one which made you feel like you matter where in fact you didn't.

Yet, never had Hinata seen a more genuine, brighter smile than Naruto's. Especially when he would compliment her to the point that he could make her blush to the roots of her hair.

They were both complementary and opposite.

It's so intriguing!

So unexpected!

So real!

With him, she was Hinata. And nothing else.

So, was she allowed to be selfish? To want to keep him for her? Just for her?

"Hinata..."

Naruto's hand on her tight shook her softly. She blinked her memories of the past and the sleepiness she was feeling away. She stretched on the passenger seat, cursing herself once again because she didn't slept much in the plane.

"Babe, I don't want to startle you but, we're been followed."

Instinctively, she sat up. Her lavender eyes laid on the left wing mirror. Frowning, she observed the queue of cars behind their mini-Jeep.

Konoha wasn't a large island but the population living here was so dense that it could hide the dark schemes of many dishonest people. Such as the Akatsuki. Poverty was one of the first curses as well. Killing dozen of people every day. And knowing Naruto grow up here, laking of everything, made Hinata's heart ache.

Unfortunately, her husband was trying to cut all the bonds he had with his past. And the best way in doing so, was to come back where everything started.

She hoped that they first stopped at the Secret Services' headquarters in Tokyo. But, Naruto said to her that it was like walk blindly into the lion's den. He had no doubts that, even if Kakashi wasn't there already, he had gave directives to follow in case employees would see a blonde lock or a lavender gaze in the headquarters.

So, the Uzumakis left the airport, went to the port and, without any problems, reached Konoha. Under one of Naruto's identities, they rented a car, hoping no one would notice them.

Except that the sight of a shining black car at a few meters behind them, made Hinata understand that they had been found. Her throat dried.

"D'you think I can reach them?"

His question rang in her ears but she couldn't say a word. The situation was worse than at the embassy. By car, she knew it was impossible to control everything. With the speed, the other cars around, it was easy to cause an accident...

The air in the passenger compartment became rare. The feeling of being trapped shook her. Her nails pierced her palms-

"Babe, breath." She did. "Take you time and when you're ready, tell me if I can reach them."

"I-I... Yes, you can..." she turned towards him. "W-What can I do?"

"We switch."

Relieved to have something to distract her mind, Hinata untied her seat belt. With her hands now steadier, she caught the steering wheel while Naruto inclined the back of his seat at the maximum. As soon as he bent his knees and towed himself out of the way, she sat on the driver seat, feet next to the pedals.

"Go straight ahead."

Now next to her, he straightened the back of the seat up of her then opened the glove compartment. No need to look down to know there's a gun in it. The noise of the cartridges inserted in the chamber. The click of the safety catch off. She knew them already.

Hinata forced herself to stay focus on the road. For now, they weren't under attack. Just followed. Shivers crawled between her nerves, her hair stood on end.

"Naruto, I'll have to stop."

In the distance, a traffic lights were threatening them to turn orange. Stopping the car seemed to be a very bad idea.

"Turn left when you can."

"But we'll be away from the traffic."

"We'll catch it later."

A glance in both mirrors, she cut up a vehicle on the line next to her. At the horn expressing displeasure, she sped up in the one-way street. Failing to give way for the other cars, she went straight ahead.

"Those bastards aren't following us."

"Their car is grander than ours." She looked into the rear-view mirror.

Suddenly, a noise on her right caught her attention. She frowned but Naruto was already bringing her head towards him before she could understand what it was.

"Get down!"

Bended, she couldn't see much but at least, they dodged the bullet. When they straightened, she readjusted the Jeep's direction. They then saw the car following them in the street parallel with their. Their pursuers would shot every time they appeared at a crossroads.

Understand it made Hinata nervous.

At each crossroads, she would have to get down? That wasn't good. Not good at all. She couldn't look away from the road for too long with all the vulnerable pedestrians around them.

The next crossroads was coming but, before she could say something, she saw Naruto come close to her. His arms wrapped around her, his breath became continuous and, as soon as the opposite car entered his field of vision, he shot.

A bullet, an instantly death. She knew how it was with him.

The bullet lodged itself in the head of one of the men across the street. And when the other wanted to respond, Hinata slammed on the brakes after she had checked no other car was behind her.

The bullet for Naruto passed through the air before them.

Selecting first, she pressed the accelerator pedal, ready to get out of this difficult situation as soon as possible.

"When you get out, you'll see the bridge. We have to cross it. On the other side, there's an underground car park. If we didn't shake them off before, we'll do it over there."

For only answer, Hinata sped up. She didn't trust her voice struck in her throat. Anyway, her only task was to not lose control of the vehicle, preventing them to be killed. Naruto was taking care of the rest.

When she got out of the street, she was still tensed. Yet, they were back in the traffic. And as he said, a bridge entered her vision. She recognised it right away. She had seen it on the map Naruto had given her in the plane. She had memorised all roads possible to access it.

Turning the steering wheel, she overtook a car.

Suddenly, the rear windscreen exploded. She jumped, unexpecting loud noises, but Naruto was already on her to protect her from the fragments. Instantly, the wind drove into the car, piercing their ears and tousling their hair.

The black car was already behind the Jeep.

Grunting, Naruto shot again and Hinata didn't lose a second to swing across the road, protecting him from the opposite shooters.

Maybe... If she was zigzagging enough, she would shake them off. Right?

She bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. No need to panic, Naruto was still behind her.

"Lookout!"

She stopped the car, stretching her arm to prevent Naruto to tip over and fall but he was already holding on the handle on the ceiling. A delivery lorry was blocking half of the road. Hinata's body shivered.

Were they trapped?

"We have to reverse, babe. Quickly."

Go into reverse.

Arm on the passenger seat.

Hinata twisted her body to have a better view and in doing so, to mind the other cars coming before them.

Among them, the black car. Naruto shot, not as much as before because of the other drivers. They panicked when they heard the exchange of gunfire.

"Go right, Hina."

Hand on the gear stick.

Selecting first.

Turning the steering wheel, she penetrated a new street. The bridge was still before her. Her eyes were coming and going between the rear-view mirror and the road but no car appeared. Still, Naruto was on the lookout.

She sped up.

The bridge was getting closer.

Still no car.

Were they only two pursuers?

She licked her dry lips. Her heart was throbbing a wild rythme. Naruto met her gaze. His hand landed on her shoulder.

So, Naruto killed them both?

They crossed the bridge without any problem. There was less and less life around them. Hinata found the underground car park and, without thinking twice, she got in. The darkness was comforting. Naruto sat back next to her, glancing behind them a few times.

Then, when she couldn't bear to drive anymore, she parked behind a corner and let her head fall on her hands still on the steering wheel. Silence was quickly broken by Naruto who slid her on his lap. She buried her face in his torso.

They made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My automobile vocabulary is so poor. I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes sense.


	24. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 958  
> Publish: 07/19/2020  
> Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on the verge of knowing the truth. It's the beginning of the end.

That was too easy.

Why no other cars were following them?

Why only two men?

It didn't match the Secret Services methods.

Was it possible it was someone else?

But who?

They did everything in their power to not be noticed.

What if, right now, people were watching them?

Maybe it was a trape.

And Naruto won't be able to do anything.

What if they were pulled apart.

What if they couldn't see each other anymore.

She was suffering her thoughts once again. They were whirling around her like a snow storm. Each breaths she tried to take didn't bring oxygen to her lungs, to her baby. As if thick snowflakes would travel in her nose, in her throat, suffocating her.

She was hyperventilating, she knew it.

Her heart failed to follow the rhythm.

Her sight was blurred.

If not, there was no light around her.

Where was she?

It's then she felt Naruto's arms around her. As snow would melt under the sun, his warmth bathed her, getting rid of her untamed thoughts.

She blinked a few times her panicked tears away. Against her back, she felt his torso regularly rise and fall. His burning breath caressed her ear.

"Breath with my, Hinata."

His voice. She focused on his voice, on his sweet words. She closed her eyes and tightened her fingers around his protective formarms. She heard his breath her perfume in her hair. She felt his thumb circulating on slow moves on her hand.

A first breath, giving her back her senses.

A second, less painful.

A third, easier.

Focused on his touch and calm breathing rhythm, she lost track of time.

But she didn't care.

Everything's fine.

They're safe.

Relaxing a bit more, she leaned a bit more against his body. She felt his fingers caress her cheek. Truck a lock of hair behind her ear. Slid down her arms. Travel on her belly.

"Do you remember when I promised I'll buy you a nice house by the beach. With a huge garden where we'll put a swing set for children but also for grown ups?"

The memory of her husband, sitting by the fire, telling her that he'll go on the swing as well as their children stretched a smile on her lips. She nodded.

"Do you remember when we talked about which car we'll have to buy?"

Again, she nodded, adrenaline and worry gradually leaving her body. She felt better, beside a light stomach ache. She failed to know what was the cause.

What if...?

Naruto cut her thoughts "And when we agreed that it's better to have first a dog then a cat? That we wanted several kids like that the first one won't be alone. Never mind the fights, the sreams, the restless nights. The budget might explode because of nappies, games, family trips. But, we said we'll do all that together."

Having Naruto as the great father he will be in mind, calmed Hinata. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

 _It's true_ , they promised to each other all that.

But, before enjoying 'all that', they had to clean up the past they ignored for so long. It's only after that they will have the normal life which they had been dreaming of despite their terrible childhoods.

Suddenly, she felt Naruto's forehead softly touch her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. It was now his turn to be tensed.

"Hina..."

He pressed his hands on her. Strong enough for her to tremble.

"I need to know. Do you regret?" he whispered. She frowned, not understanding what he was saying. But, when his hand moved again against her belly, she bit her tongue. "Do you regret to have started a family with me?"

His broken voice squeezed her heart. Forgetting her pain, she turned towards him. Her fingers slid on his cheeks, lifting up his face tinted with doubts. Blue nuanced with uncertainty met bright, recomforting lavender.

"Of course not, Naruto."

He deepened a bit more their touch as he pressed his hand on the back of her hand.

"How can you say that?"

Before feeling hurt by his words, she tried to remember if, on day, she had made him understand that she had regrets.

Her face must show her lack of understanding because he quickly apologise.

"It's just that... I feel like all I ever gave you is the origin of you stress even though... You clearly don't need this shit right now. I'm sorry, Hina. So sorry-"

"It's not your fault. It's me. I'm anxious, I worry for anything and everything. But, you help me with so much patience, Naruto. You know how to calm me down." She then added. "I'm the one who feel like I'm the origin of your stress. I should be a reliable support. And I'll make sure to be a reliable support for you again because I love you."

Her thumb caressed his cheeks with kindness, with love.

"I married you. I can't imagine my life without you. But I keep imagine our life together. With the house, the garden, the swing, the car, the dog, the children-"

"Don't forget the cat." He shyly smiled.

"And the cat."

She smiled back but he choiced to hide his face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Hina." He tightened his arms around her. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're so nice, and gentle, and beautiful, and you're the mother of my kid, and I love you and- Fuck, if I'm not able to protect you-"

"I believe in you." she cut him with a voice full of emotions.

When he looked at her with surprise, a light blush on his cheeks, she brushed her lips against his. They lost themselves in each other eyes and when Hinata wanted to pull back to comfort him aloud, Naruto kept her close to him.

"Tell me you're okay." he asked against her lips.

"I'm okay, thanks to you."

"You're sure?"

"Uh-huh" she kissed him again.

"And the baby?"

This time, she stopped. Her attention was back on her stomach ache.

"I don't want to sound scary but, with everything we did, you could be hurt or worse."

Hinata blinked a few times as she listened to her husband. He gave her so many medical terms that she stayed speechless for a while before feeling a knot growing in her throat. Her mind was flashing horrible, bloody pictures. Her lips started to quake.

"I-I'm such a terrible mother-"

Naruto exclaimed "What? No, baby, no. That's not why I told you that. Well, yes. But no. Don't cry. I just wanted to impress you with my knowledge. I'm sorry."

Yes, he failed to impress her. But, he succeed to moved her. Her heart flutter and her love for him deepened before his disappointed little pout.

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't say 'sorry'. I know you're strong. You can protect our child. I just wanted to, to make you aware, or something. I know you're so often reckless when it comes to me. I know I'm super hot and all but- ouch!"

His cheek was now stuck between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Hinata? Did you just pinch me?" he pretended to be hurt.

"Stop teasing me."

"Yes, mrs.Uzumaki."

His silly smile, reaching to his eyes, reddened the blush on her cheeks. She looked down but he came closer and kissed her. Again and again.

"Naruto."

He begged with a hoarse voice "One more..."

A kiss became several.

First slow and tender, they quickly grow wet, hot and passionate. They frowned because of pleasure. Her hands brought him closer, as if he was too far for her taste. His slid on her lower back, squeezed.

Little by little, she melt between his arms.

To such an extent that nothing existed around them.

Eyes still closed, their lips pulled back. Their noses rubbed against each other. Naruto breathed loudly and sharply before tilting his head. Wanting to stay in the peaceful moment a bit longer, they met again. Hinata's tongue brushed against his lower lip then, against her twin.

The ballet then started. Swirling, tasting, caressing, playing, teasing. Her fingers gripped on his golden hair. His hands, loving to her and deadly to others, gently cupped her face, as if he was afraid to break her.

His carefulness made her heart beat painfully against her ribcage.

As well as the smackes of their lips, their pleased sights poured in the car. A moan when a bite was given. A grunt when a hand rubbed against an erogenous place. A sharp gasp as soon as they moved away, lacking of air. A lot of 'I love you' whispered, sang. A few meeting of gazes, much more eloquent than words. Happy tears wiped away by kisses.

Their hair mixed when he pressed his burning lips against the skin of her neck. Her hand slid on his broad shoulders, landed between his shoulder blades, hold on his t-shirt. The other one was put on top of his heart. It was beating fast under her palm.

 _And it was beating like this only for her_ , he would always say.

She blushed at that thought and because of his breath against her pulse which sped up.

She loved him so much. Too much.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped and Hinata got cold without his hands on her. She tried to be as quick as him to get back to her senses but she was still on cloud nine.

Until she saw his gun in his hand.

"I heard something." he whispered.

Hinata's heart dropped when she felt him move under her.

So, someone was indeed watching them?

She turned her eyes towards him but his blue gaze was travelling on the other side of the window. Once he was sure no one was near the car, he took the handle.

"Wait." she hold him back.

"I'll have a look outside. Please, stay here. I won't be long."

She opened her mouth, ready to protest, but his gaze fell on her belly. She pinched her lips together, nodded and locked herself up in the car. She watched him walk away.

_She believed in him._

Hinata sat back on the seat and tried to think about nothing, to relax. Controlling her breathing, she waited. She wanted to hear a noise, something. At each exhales, she looked at the time on the dashboard.

After exactly five minutes of tranquility, she heard a gunshot. Then two. And three. Finally silence fell again.

She forced herself to stay still. She must not fall in their trap if it was one.

But... What if Naruto was hurt?

She shook her head. No. That's impossible. He will be back.

Yet, minutes passed and no sign of her husband. She pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing the seat with her other hand.

She had to wait.

She had to-

_Never mind!_

When she was about to open the door, she was him. She jumped out of the car and walked towards him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok." he took her hand in his. "You have to see this."

They went back where the shooting took place and Hinata saw a body on the floor.

 _Dead_ , she knew when they approached it to have a better view.

A few locks of ginger hair hid his bloodless face but, it was mostly the hole made by the bullet among his piercings that was the clue.

Not knowing what she had to see, she looked up at Naruto who had his jaw clenched.

He was angry.

He finally looked at her. "Hinata, that man, I think I know him. I think he's one of Yahiko's clones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't link the clip because the video quality is just terrible to watch! Long story short, in the movie, they kiss in a hotel bathroom.


	25. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 886  
> Publish: 07/23/2020  
> Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on the verge of knowing the truth. It's the beginning of the end.  
> Clip 7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhpJ11dNp2o

From outside, the building they parked in front of looked like a normal orphanage. A vast garden. A play area. A big house bathing in the sunlight. And despite the Akatsuki's arrest, everything was still in good condition.

A detail Naruto and Hinata didn't fail to notice.

All the wooden floorboards on the porch floor were cleaned. Regularly and with care, Hinata noticed as Naruto ignored the 'private property' sign and pushed the door open to enter the building with caution. Conscious they were setting foot on the enemy's territory.

From the floor to the ceiling, the interior was in redwood. The hall was huge. Framed drawings made by children decorated the walls. Not a single speck of dust was lying on the ground. And once things were clear, it wasn't the squatters which would take care of the place they live in.

At that thought, Hinata felt her hair stand on end. She looked over her shoulder.

Everything was calm. Too calm.

Seriously. They were one of the most powerful organisations and they didn't have an alarm to indicate them someone was breaking in?

It's too good to be true.

She came closer to Naruto, letting her eyes analyse the surroundings. Despite the cleanliness of the place, the atmosphere wasn't pleasant at all. On the contrary. All the doors were opened. Of course, it was intentional. And now out of reach of the sun warmth, the atmosphere was gloomy, cold and not welcoming.

Hinata knew what they were looking for. Or rather, who they were looking for. Yahiko, the Akatsuki leader. The thinker of the Biju program who had been put where he couldn't hurt anyone. According to Kakashi.

But, Menma. The Secret Services' behaviour. The two men in the car. Yahiko's clone. All of that wasn't random.

Naruto and Hinata then concluded that the program had been working again. Worse, it had maybe never stopped completely.

That's why, they kept walking deeper and deeper into the house's depth since everything was hidden from the visitor's eyes. Obviously.

Unfortunately, with the clones and the Akatsuki members potentially free, they didn't know how many enemies they will run into. So, at every door, they would stop, listen and look at the dark corners. Naruto was so tensed that Hinata was afraid his muscles failed him at the moment he would need them.

Quietly, they passed the living room, the launderette and the kitchen. All the rooms were in a irreproachable condition. As if the building had never been closed by the Secret Services.

They could almost hear the childish laughs echoed in the inconfortable silence.

Finally, they entered the dining room. Another huge room with dozens of long tables, all surrounded by children-sized chairs and covered by tablecloths without a single stain of mould.

Near the fireplace, grand windows gave view on the back garden. It was at least several hectares of green and lush grass, creating the desire to run to feel the wind. Trees shaded the unused sun loungers. Only a few plants had rotten. The rest had proliferated, letting nature reassert itself.

It was the perfect place to relax, to have fun, to feel free.

But, Hinata knew it was a facade. And, Naruto's cloudy eyes were showing it to her.

The way they were coming and going with distrust on each and every insignificant object, made her understand that he wasn't having his best memory of this place. He was back in his prison. He tried to hide his emotions behind his insensitive assassin mask but she knew him too well.

Leaving the view, she approached him to slide her hand in his. This time, not for her own confort. It was for support him. Like she promised. His fingers were instantly less stiff and he gave her a small smile before waving towards the floor above.

Their final destination was up there.

The staircase was as impressive as the rest of the house. The steps were couvert by an thick red carpet. The whole railing was sculpted and at each landing, a work of art decorated the wall. Hinata reconised the work of Hiroshige, Degas and even Dali and she had to say that those criminel had knowledge in art.

When Naruto turned left to check the first floor, she saw a children bedroom filled with cribs and single or double beds with beautiful iron frame. All the beds were made as if it had been done this morning.

The second room of the floor was the bathroom and toilets. A side for boys and another one for girls.

Adjacent to the stairs, another room was used as a playroom for babies who couldn't go outside.

At the last floor, there was a larger bedroom. On the king-size bed, the lavender bed sheets were in silk. Hinata was sure, the whole set was expensive. There was a rocking chair near the window above the fireplace and a thick carpet, probably worth millions.

When Hinata looked away from the room, she saw Naruto turned about at the end of the corridor. His hand slid against the wall, along the bars of the railing, on the window frame and on top of the wardrobe.

He was looking for the button which gave access to the attic.The attic where took place the experiences, the tests, the tortures sessions and so much more inhuman things which prevent him from sleeping at night.

They could almost hear the childish screams echoing in the silence of the house.

She then shivered, her hand fell on her belly. It's at that moment Naruto's hand joined hers. She looked up at him and frowned when his finger landed on her lips.

Immediately, her throat became dry.

They both looked up.

But the danger was coming from behind.

The window glass exploded, sending fragments of glass towards them. They had to split up. Caught by surprise, Hinata stepped back and Naruto turned on his heels, wall against his back, leaving space for the enemy.

No sooner had Hinata understood what was happening she saw before her a new ginger mane, piercings stretched by a carnivorous smile and a sub-machine gun.

No doubt, it's a new Yahiko's clone.

_Yet..._

He was really different from the one who followed them in the underground car park.

Oddly enough, she thought about Menma. A clone at first sight but, when she looked at his expression closely, she could see he was different from his original.

Why?

Her thought flew away when the gun aimed at her.

Again, everything happened fast.

The clone, still hanged at his cable, wasn't really balanced on his feet. Naruto took advantage of the opportunity to catch his arm and pulled him backwards, aiming the gun towards the ceiling. Hinata put her hands to her ears as soon as the first bullet were shot at the ceiling.

The two men fought on the floor but Naruto kept the barrel aimed towards the top. Away from her. Quickly,the clone ran out of munitions and having the upper hand, he elbowed the ginger's nose. Hurt, he let of of the empty sub-machine gun which stopped at Hinata's feet.

When she looked up, they were on their feet once again, Naruto in between her and the clone. Their breathing were abominably steady.

His hand moved to grab his gun and to end his opponent. Unfortunately, the second man was quick and jumped on him with all his strength. He took the impact to twist his arm but still found himself pinned against the railing. Hinata cupped her mouth to hold back a scream for fear.

Fortunately, only the gun tumbled down from the two floors to crash on the ground.

Stuck against the ginger's body, Naruto took the punch destined to him before riposting to push him towards the window now open.

It's at that moment the wardrobe door opened in a creepy creaking.

Hinata felt her heart drop.

A second clone appeared in her field of vision.

Not for long since Naruto's foot kicked the door close in the new ginger's face. The crack of bones rang but the kick wasn't strong enough to knock out the enemy. He then turned around, ready to do it again, but the first clone wrapped his arms around his neck, as he serpent would do with his prey.

Seeing him struggle to get free, Hinata didn't think twice. She took the sub-machine gun and was about to hit the ginger's head with the gun butt and her whole strength when the one from the wardrobe re appeared before her.

He was so close to her in no time that she got flustered.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto's and another voice thundered at the same time.

As a robot, the clone stopped right away and silence fell in the house.

Until soles crunched the glass on the floor.

Because it came from behind her, Hinata turned around and sent the gun butt towards the third person. Her move was stopped easily and she met deux pupils lacking with humanity.

She also noticed the new wooden, folding stairs which gave access to the attic. It was the one Naruto was looking for earlier.

So, their plan worked...

"You're fearless for a Hyuuga" he commented.

So, it's him, Hinata realised.

Again, she noticed that Yahiko was really different from his clones and his lack of human gestures matched Menma's.

But, why was she always thinking about him even though he wasn't a clone belonging to the Akatsuki?

Was there a link between them?

Naruto and Menma and Yahiko and his clones.

She had all the pieces of the story in hands. She succeeded at finishing the puzzle but couldn't clearly see the whole.

She was missing something.

But what?

Think, Hinata. Think!

"I swear if you touch her-"

"Relax Kyubi. We won't kill your beauty", the leader abruptly grabbed Hinata's jaw to have a better view of her face. That contact brought her nothing but a cold sensation, freezing her bones and making her blood run cold. "as long as you obey."

His gaze left her to meet Naruto's. He nodded to his clone and Hinata heard the click of handcuffs behind her. She couldn't see her husband but, she could well imagine that his blood was boiling with anger.

At that warning, he must restrain himself to not rip off the arms holding him while he was handcuffed.

"Did you enjoy your tour of the house? We had arranged everything for you long-awaited arrival."

His voice, whatever he was saying, was always neutral. It made her comfortable. She got rid of his hand reminding her of the feeling of snow on her skin.

"You knew we were coming?" she was glad she didn't tremble while asking.

"Indeed",

Their eyes met again.

He was so different from the man Naruto described to her during his stories. Too stoic. Not enthusiastic enough. For a scientist, he didn't look happy to see again his experience, his masterpiece, after so many years.

"And we would love for you to stay with us."

"Let her go! You want me!"

Surprised and displeased, she turned towards Naruto. They were a team. They won't slit up. But Yahiko's refusal stopped her thought. She grew pale.

"We don't want you, Kyubi. We want your child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter and an epilogue left.


	26. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 872  
> Publish:  
> Summary: The final fight

_"Number 1010, Uzumaki Naruto, aka Kyubi, finished his training today. He's ready to be sent on the field. And I can tell I've never seen a human like him! It's exciting to be able to observe him like that! He's our most beautiful treasure! But, he's a boy way too nice compared to the other experiments. Yes, he follows orders. But! Something about him bothers me. I can see he's started to understand his own personality. It's worrying for the future of the organisation."_

It's that excited voice which pulled her out of the fog. The crackling of the old video was piercing her ears. But, her focus was on her horrible headache.

_"That's why I decided to create a new version of clones. The method is the cell culture."_

Hinata tried to open her eyelids. They were so heavy. She wanted to move her body but something on her waists was holding her still. The lack of liberty woke her a bit more.

_"I'm going to select Kyubi's best genes, thanks to the cell culture, and in doing so, giving birth to Menma. And because Nature wants the generation following the previous generation to be stronger, Menma will be much more powerful and obedient than Kyubi once completely finished. It's so exciting!"_

She succeeded at opening her eyes. Her sight was first blurry, then adjusted itself to let her situate herself. It was dark and the only source of light was the screen which the man, with a white lab coat and wild ginger hair, was on. He had a big smile on his lips. Even his eyes were shining with excitement.

So that was the real Yahiko.

 _"But, I have to test it on myself first."_ He disappeared, then came back with a test tube. _"I already started with a piece of my skin."_ He brought the test tube closer to the camera. _"I present to you Tendo. My first clone from the Pain project. The beginning of a peaceful world."_

Hinata had to look away to prevent herself from vomiting at the sight of the piece of flesh. She took several inhales and exhales, trying to get rid of the pictures now forever etched in her mind.

It's at that moment she saw heigh tubes around her.

She blanched a bit more when she noticed the blond hair dancing in the yellowish water. She knew right away it wasn't Naruto. It was another Menma and when her gaze slid on the other tubes, she counted there's two more of them.

No doubt, she was in the laboratory in the attic.

So, where was Naruto?

_"...the ADN is of course the key of the whole experiment and in the absence of having a surrogate mother, I have to keep that inside the incubator..."_

As Yahiko's words kept doing background noise, everything made sense in her mind, understanding how to look at the puzzle.

One of Yahiko's clone, Tendo, had jabbed her neck with a syringe. She recalled losing consciousness. The large room on the second floor was in fact for her. He wanted her to stay at the orphanage because...

Her brain stopped her reflexion, not wanting to admit what she understood. Panic humidified her eyes. Her breathing broke. And she saw Yahiko's face again.

_"...humankind has always evolved thanks to reproduction. It's what I want to do here but, in a fastest and more efficient way..."_

Her baby was the key to produce better assassins.

Naruto was too human for them.

Selecting genes meant isolated emotions.

And since Menma had failed, they wanted to do the experiment on true descendants...

The feeling of being vulnerable clenched her guts. Gooses bumps climbed on her arms. Her body tensed. Sweat dripped on her forehead. And her panicked eyes searched for Naruto again.

But, she was alone in this room.

_He wasn't here._

Fear started to eat her capacity to think. All she wanted to do was to protect her baby. To go back to Naruto. She then wanted to stand up but, once again, her arms prevented her from moving.

Looking up, she saw she was handcuffed on a bed. Looking down, she noticed her shirt was up to her chest and a red line had been drawn on her belly.

She squeezed her lids but like earlier, it was too late.

That sight etched in her mind, fueling her fear.

The more she waved her arms, the more the steel cut the skin on her wrists. Adrenaline poured in her veins, blocking the pain for now. Her fingers pulled on the handcuffs. She pushed on her arms, on her legs. She didn't move an inch.

She yelled a frustrated cry, covering Yahiko's voice.

"You're already up? We thought we had more time."

Her head turned towards the comers. Tendo was pushing an ultrasound scan, paused the video and took a seat close to her. Another clone followed. She didn't fail to notice him placing a gun under the mattress. Their movements were so mecanic. Even their postures seemed more robotic than human.

"Please. Don't hurt my baby." she begged on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"It is not our intention." the two clones, Pain, assured her as they looked at her. "We are just checking that everything is normal. Kakashi told us you had been pretty much stressed since the incident with Menma. Not to mention your dangerous car chase across Konoha to escape us."

"The men in the car were clones? And, you... you said Kakashi?"

"Yes"

"It's Kakashi who's behind all of that?"

"No."

Tendo's gaze left her to concentrate on his task. The cold lubricant gel he applied on her belly made her shiver and nervous. So, she continued her interrogation which was keeping her calm.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Kakashi is a thief. Yahiko is the creator of this place.

"So, Kakashi claimed ownership of the Akatsuki's ideas." They nodded. "He gave birth to Menma?" They nodded. "Does he work alone?" They nodded. "But then, where is Yahiko?" she asked.

"Dead."

"How?"

"Kakashi killed him."

"Why?"

"Because Kyubi found him."

"I-It doesn't make any sense... Why kill the brain of the operation? Unless... Kakashi wanted to be the only one to know about the formula?"

"Men are really greedy."

There was no bitterness in their voices. No gleam of anger or sadness in their eyes.

One thing was clear, they weren't doing all that for getting their revenge.

"Why are you doing that?"

"We want a peaceful world. So does Kakashi."

"A peaceful world? With assassins in every street? With clones who don't have humanity?" she asked as she moved to getting rid of their attention on her belly. "You don't have to do that. It's not because you share the same aims with Kakashi that you have to obey every time he tells you to do something."

"It is why we have been created."

That sentence tied her tongue. It was unbelievable, the lack of emotions in their voices and in their gazes was terrifying.

This was really the world of tomorrow?

How could Kakashi be ok with this? Wasn't he the head of Japan national security?

What if it was the root of the problem?

He was a part of the minority who was ready to do anything to achieve their ends. But using the formula to clone for the Secret Services didn't make it better. People, children, all innocent, were suffering again and again.

She couldn't be ok with that. The well-being and the future of her child were at stake.

She won't stay still and watched them do a ton of experiments on her baby.

But, what could she do alone?

She felt the shape of the gun against her side. That feeling was worse than having it aimed against her temple. But it confirmed what she deduced.

Even though Tendo had already told her multiple times they wouldn't hurt her, Pain were, before anything else, assassins.

If they had to stop her, they would.

She had to go back to Naruto.

But how?

With her eyes, she scanned the room again. Her gaze fell on the computer screen. She could try to trace his phone. She knew how to hack codes.

 _No._ She should act as if the clones had taken all his communication tools.

 _It's ok._ She believed in him. He'll come to her. He promised. In the meantime, she had to keep herself from getting hurt. She couldn't die.

"Your body knows how to protect your child despite the twists and turns. It is really interesting."

Nothing showed Tendo's interest. It was more as if he was repeating one of Yahiko's sentences because he heard him say it before. Everything sounded copied, faked.

Despite her, empathy squeezed her heart then, flew away when he put back the ultrasound device on her belly.

_Her baby was her priority._

Her eyes slid on the other clone then on the handcuffs. She had to get rid of them to be able to sit at the desk. Naruto had teached her how to open them with a hairpin. She lightly frowned. Unfortunately, Pain had tied her hands away from her hair.

Despite their sweet words, they were wary and wanted luck on their side by having a gun with them.

It meant Naruto was still here. Still alive.

Motivated by that glimmer of hope, she started thinking.

Finding another solution to get free was imperative. She didn't even think of the consequences of what she was about to do.

Her only concern was to distract Pain.

Did she have the time to-

Her attention was brought back on the huge syringe he was filling with a dark liquide. The panic she managed to calm down by thinking crawled back in her veins.

"W-What it is?"

"It will only make your baby stronger." was their reply.

Was it supposed to make her feel better? If it was, it had failed.

Her heart was pounding hard. Her whole being was screaming to her to escape again but the handcuffs were still on. She moved away from the edge of the needle when it came close to her skin, begging them to stop. But, Tendo's and the other clone's hands were on her, reminding her of her struggle against Menma.

She was immobilised. She was trapped.

She felt the injection. He was about to press the piston. She couldn't do anything to stop him. Screaming was useless but she kept shouting at the top of her voice.

Until the syringe exploded.

Something sprayed on her and she only heard the gunshot after it happened.

Or was it a second gunshot since the clone standing next to her loudly hit the ground.

Even free from those unwelcomed hands, she was still trembling. She then exhaled several times through her nose to calm down. It's in doing so that she smelled the blood on her. The only thing she knew was that, it wasn't hers or her baby's.

Hinata didn't have time to process more of what was going on. A lighting bolt jumped on Tendo, pinning him on the floor. Her eyes then met two blue orbs shadowed by the red veil of anger.

_He was here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter tomorrow :)


	27. July - Movie inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 1 939  
> Publish:  
> Summary: The final fight  
> Clip 8: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFnmq5PPScA

Instinctively, Tendo wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. So he pushed on his feet to roll him over. He sent his knee in his nose then he elbowed his chest. At the same moment, he took a punch in his side. It made him let go of his opponent.

Facing each other, the two men dodged each other's attacks. Only their loud breathing and their punches ripping through the air could be heard.

Hinata had found Menma impressive but compared to Tendo, he was nothing. His legwork was never the same and as soon as one of his attacks broke Naruto's defence, it was efficient, weakening him a bit more.

Her husband was having a hard time. She could clearly see it every time he wiped the blood dripping from his brow bone to his eye.

Once again, he had the disadvantage to have fought before coming.

 _And she was still handcuffed_ , she reminded herself when she didn't move away from the bed.

Naruto sent his opponent on the ground with a kick in the legs. But he stood up right away to meet him. He then gathered speed and hit with all his strength, fuelling with rage. Tendo's head spined. He let out a grunt as his calf was crushed, forcing him to kneel again.

Unfortunately, he was at the perfect height for his next attack. Taking out a knife from his belt, he stabbed Naruto's thigh and cut his skin to his calf.

It was so fast that Hinata only saw it once it was done.

Hissing from the pain, Naruto lost balance and had to lean against the wall. His sweaty face tensed every time he tried to put foot on the ground while blocking Tendo's blade. It was his turn to be on his knees, pushing the ginger's arms to prevent the blade from driving in his shoulder.

A second blade then appeared at the bottom of the knife and it pierced Naruto's hand, pinning it against the wall.

His yell froze Hinata on the bed.

Nothing else mattered now. All she saw was blood.

So much blood.

Too much blood.

Before she could realise what she was doing, her fingers wrapped themselves around her left thumb and pulled until dislocating it.

The crack caught the attention of both fighters.

In a few seconds, Tendo understood she was escaping and he escaped Naruto's grip, too weak to hold him back.

Hinata's eyes left the scene while her hand was sliding out of its prison. She dug in her hair and unclipped a hairpin, seeing the clone coming closer to her. She fiddled in the lock with it until it set her right wrist free.

Seeing Naruto on the verge of fainting, she felt her whole body take control and act on its own. Spectator of her own survival and protective instincts, she watched the scene.

She pushed the bed with all her strength towards Tendo who stopped it with ease. However, he should've looked at her. She was now at a good distance to touch him while being protected behind her makeshift shield.

The punch was so unexpected it froze the two men. "I won't let you hurt my family." She succeeded in articulating with confidence.

Looking at her, Tendo caught her wrist and squeezed. The pressure on her bruises made her grimace. But she didn't look away. She wasn't afraid.

Naruto was here.

Thanks to her distraction, he had time to gather strength and to pull himself together. He grabbed Tendo who had to let go of her to not drag her with him and Naruto kicked him away.

Hinata watched him tighten the bandage he put around his hand with his teeth. Still handicaped with his leg, he re-entered the fray anyway.

Brows narrowed with concentration, he wasn't shaking anymore. Each of his punches and kicks seemed to gather in intensity. His hands blocked Tendo's attack and he landed a headbutt on him, giving Naruto a few seconds to catch his breath.

Just in time, he jumped backwards to avoid an attack meant to cut him again. Unfortunately, he found himself stuck against the desk. His hands searched for something, anything, that could be used as a defensive weapon.

When his fist rose, Hinata saw a pen. Alarmed, she gained back control on her body, gave up her idea of wrapping her thumb and looked for something to help Naruto. She knew he was strong but, in his state, his makeshift weapon was useless.

It's at that moment she noticed the gun. How was it possible she forgot about it?

She pushed the mattress which fell on the floor and took the gun. Looking up, she met Naruto's eyes and without a word, they understood each other.

He had to bend on his knees to avoid a move then jumped back in the dance.

After several tries, he succeeded at sinking the pen in Tendo's hand. In pain, he let go of his blade. Seeing an opening, Naruto punched him straight in his jaw. The enemy tumbled onto the desk and then fell on the other side.

Seeing that as a signal, Hinata walked towards Naruto. Weakened at his hand, he failed to KO'd him. So, he was on his guard when she gave him the gun.

For a few seconds, their fingers brushed against each other.

They were warm.

Because they were still alive.

That was enough to make her feel better.

"You are the anomaly, Kyubi. We know it."

Their gazes and the gun were aimed at Tendo. Even after a fight, he was still emotionless. Standing, his eyes met Naruto's.

"You will not shoot, Kyubi. We know you can not finish a mission. That is why you have been removed from the organisation."

Naruto wasn't a killer by choice. Hinata knew it. But when she saw the dangerous glimmer in his eyes, her body shivered. And even though she was afraid, she was ready to let him press the trigger if he wanted to.

She then held his hand. As a sign of support. For him? For her? She didn't know.

"I killed the other clones. Why would I spare you?"

"All human boys dream, one day, to be the hero of their other half."

 _He was wrong._ He was speaking with the assassin right now.

"There's the thing, I'm not a hero. I'm the bad guy of your story because you fucking touched the apple of my eye." His eyes hardened, "See you in Hell."

Without any soul-searching, Naruto took Tendo's last breath.

The sound of the gunshot remained in Hinata's ears even though everything was finally over. Still, she waited. She felt strange. She didn't know why no emotions overwhelmed her.

However, when she felt Naruto slide away from her to collapse heavily on the ground, she looked away from the corpse before her.

"Naruto!"

"I'm just sitting for a while" he tried to smile.

But he wasn't at all sitting. Half laying down, his face was pale and twisted because of the pain. She kneeled and looked closely at his leg. No doubt, several muscles and quite a few nerves had been severed nastily. And his blood still dropping wasn't a good sign.

To think that it didn't stop him. That primitive instinct made her tremble.

"I'm going to put in stitches here first. Then, I'll do your hand."

She was about to stand up but his fingers held her back and pulled her against him. Her jaw clenched when they brushed against her bruised wrist. Then, they slid on her dislocated thumb.

Without warning, Naruto put it back in place. She let out a whine anyway.

"So reckless." He groaned. "It's the last time I teach you something like that." He wanted to be mad but his voice was weak. "Please, don't put yourself in front of the danger like that... I don't know what would've happened if-"

She caressed his cheek "Everything's ok Naruto. I'm here." She smiled.

She saw tears appear at the corner of his blue eyes as he cupped her face and brought her lips close to his. Too weak to move. But breathing enough to breathe in her perfume.

His thumbs wiped the salted tears hurtling down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed when she had started crying.

But she didn't have time to be demoralised.

As she glanced at him from time to time, Hinata searched the lab, looking for all she needed to use to be able to keep him alive.

Her brain was working so fast.

The wound was so long.

There was so much blood.

She didn't know what to do.

Yes, she knew the theory like the back of her hand. But was she capable of putting it into practice?

She tried to slow down her thinking by whispering what to do with her two hands. But, between her pounding heart and the blood, they started to shake as she was just disinfecting his leg.

Naruto then asked her to tell him everything she learnt.

Being focused on two things helped her keep her cool. At each move of the needle, she looked at him but he would remain indifferent to it, listening to her without interrupting her.

She helped him lay down on the mattress and it's only when she was done with everything that she felt sick.

"Hey Hina", he called for her to look into his eyes. "You did great. And you know what?" His smile was weak but genuine, "You're so cool that our baby's going to love you more than me."

His bandaged hand caressed her belly. It was as if the human warmth he had left went through her t-shirt to reach their child. She hardened his touch by pressing his fingers.

"Thanks for protecting our child, Hinata."

Wiping new tears, she nodded then laid down next to him. She felt weird to be back on the mattress but she needed his arms around her so badly. Letting her fingers caress his torso, she listened to his breathing. Just in case. She too checked his bandages from time to time.

But overall, she felt safe.

It's at the pressure Naruto's fingers exerced on her shoulder that she woke up.

"Someone's coming."

Breathing heavily, she stood up as a group of the Secret Services appeared on the doorstep. Standing between their weapons and her husband, she noticed their surprise. Their eyes kept looking at her and Naruto until a voice ordered them to check the area.

Yamato seemed relieved to see them. Hands up, he stepped closer to them and asked Naruto how he was feeling. The raising of a blond eyebrow was his only answer. Clearing his throat, he then informed them of the situation.

During their escape at Naple, he had personally questioned Menma. Asking a clone the right questions, you got the right answers. And Yamato learnt Kakashi's betrayal. He informed his superiors who promoted him to head of the Japan national security. He then arrested his predecessor and organised a raid in Konoha, knowing well that Naruto was back there.

"I also wanted to personally give you my humblest apologies. I doubted you even though you always helped us", he looked at their bandages and bloody clothes. "And if I can be useful-"

"There's something you can do for us." Naruto stopped him as he sat.

It not only surprised Yamato. Hinata watched his profile. His face regained some colour and a smile stretched his lips. Despites her protests, he stood up, holding her bandaged hand in his.

"My wife and I would love a ride home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the thing...
> 
> I really want to write a epilogue! Tell you a bit of what happens for them years after. But! My life is mess right now with uni, work and everything else so it might take a little while.
> 
> So, my question is, is this chapter enough for you all? Or do you want more?


	28. August - Cultures/Around the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 3 550  
> Publish: 08/31/2020  
> Summary: "Diversity is not about how we differ. It is about embracing one another's uniqueness" - Ola Joseph

The only busy day in Javouhey is sunday. The market attracts tourists, inhabitants from the other surrounding villages or natives who can find tropical flowers and fruits locally produced, Hmong crafts, foods and a lot of other nice, colourful things.

However, the best period of time, which helps the economy based only on agriculture, during the year is in December.

Mind that there's no snow and it's not cold. It's completely different. It's hot and dry. A perfect climate for the festival, long-awaited both by excited villagers and amazed visitors.

The Hmong New Year's festival was what Naruto loved the most here. He felt less standing apart since foreigners and villagers would gather to celebrate the good spirits and the end of the harvest season. And during ten days, it would last until dawn.

At that time, always in _her_ company, he wouldn't see his parents during the day. It wasn't interesting to listen to adults talking. However, the passing travellers, that was something else.

Curious by nature, Naruto would sip his cucumber juice, eat spring rolls and listen to what they had to tell about the world, or about the Amazon rainforest, as they'd drink beer.

For a little while, he wouldn't feel different. He could act like everybody else. He wouldn't endure the others' gazes on him.

But now, he can't allow himself to escape behind his parents' back to wander in the village anymore. And there won't be anybody at their meeting point anyway.

So many things changed. And that makes him nervous.

He feels like he's on unknown territory even though he lived here until his eighteenth birthday, before leaving for Cayenne. It's a three-hour trip from here to the capital and, given the dangerous roads, he would only go back to see his parents on rare occasions.

And just like that three years passed by. All his friends, and _she_ , had grown up. Or rather, evolved. Their whole life changed. Most of them are now married, have children too.

Knowing that, Naruto doesn't know where to stand anymore.

Single, living in a tiny flat, his study of the leatherback sea turtle is what his life is about, digging a little bit more the gap between him and the Hmongs.

Despite that, he smiles. Well, tries to not grimace to his mother's coworkers who haven't seen him since he left. He inhales and exhales deeply. He fails to know what to do. He looks like a little boy who doesn't want to let go of his father's leg.

His sweaty hands rub his black trousers. He pulls on the while collar of his white, buttons-up shirt under his black vest. His costume looks like it wants to choke him today. Even though it fit him perfectly yesterday.

Is it because he's getting aware of the meaning of the traditional outfit? Him, who wanted to make an effort to blend in with the crowd, now starts to regret his choice of being present at this year's festival.

With no ulterior motive, his mother introduces him to some of her students he greets for afar, too uncomfortable to come closer, with or without his parents, and to have a normal conversation.

Just the idea of talking to people he doesn't know turns him into a sweaty mess.

And also, he can't help but feel bad, as if he's cheating on _her_ , as soon as he sees a white skirt and its apron in pink stitches shaken by the wind, displaying milked legs. Sophisticated and colourful fabrics they're wearing show the handmade work. Each costume is unique. Silver chains around their neck and wrist attract gazes on the body of those young, made-up dolls.

But, he says nothing.

He knows the Hmongs are married early.

As soon as they're old enough, they have to pile hats up. Take care of the house, of their brothers and sisters, help their parents working on the fields, keep their grates up at school.

He makes himself not think about _the one_ he admired three years ago by looking away.

Around him, not too close from him though, the young men are here, looking respectfully at the fair sex. Their black hair are well combed. Their costumes display their perfect bodies, built during the manual work in the fields. Their smiles are natural.

Whoever makes the most of the girls fall for him wins.

The one with a well-known clan has a small lead.

But, don't ignore the one who works the most.

Or the one who owns a lot of lands.

Naruto has a lot of disadvantages. His "clan" is composed of his parents, none married, and himself. His father doesn't have a job so the situation doesn't allow them to have a luxury life like they would wish it to be. So, he doesn't have brothers or sisters. He doesn't know his maternal family who lives in France. He doesn't own any land. They just have a small garden where he used to make tropical flowers grow. His studies don't make him earn money. He just finished his degree. A few years left and he'll get his PhD. He hopes to find a job right after. And he's well too anxious by nature to appear relaxed.

He's pathetic. He knows it and he fails to change.

The tension in his shoulders becomes more and more underable. No way he's living his chair today, he decides while looking down at his lap. His hand goes through his hair. He hasn't managed to make it fit to be seen anyway.

That thought lowers his already low spirits a bit more.

He pretends to keep his parents' chairs when his mom asks him if he wants to come and help her give the eggs, symbols of peace and happiness. It's a good way to see people though, but anxiety knots his throat. No way he can form words in front of someone. Even before his former classmates.

So, from his corner, he observes his parents having fun. It's a familiar picture which reduces his apprehension.

Like every single year, Kushina helps a lot during the New Year's festival. The village's teacher is loved by everyone. Since she gives knowledge to the children but also to the adults, she rapidly fit among the Hmong people.

For his father, it's not the same. But, it doesn't stop him from smiling and from being a suker for his woman. Blond, blue-eyed, tall and slim, Minato looks like those French colonists that some Hmongs refudgies fear.

That's the roots of Naruto's problem. Being his father's replica, he's, since he's a child, the center of the stereotypes learnt in the Hmong culture.

Even though he's also Kushina's son. Even though he has her name. Even though he went to school with Hmong children when he was young, he's still different.

Too different to be really accepted.

He feels the hollow in his chest grow bigger. It hurts. He wants to escape. He has nothing to do here. He's not a Hmong.

Why does he try to be accepted?

Why?

A scent of coconut milk and hibiscus catches his attention. That perfume is pleasantly familiar but, he knows it can not be _her_. Married women, as _she_ must be since all these years, don't smell so sweet, so tempting.

Yet, he looks up.

His body jumps. His limbs still. His heart stops. He's afraid it's an illusion because everything here reminds him of Hinata.

Through her sunshade, the sun casts shadows on her angelic face. A light blush, no due to her make-up, colours her cheeks. The rest of her skin is pale, making her look like she never saw the sunlight. Under her headdress decorated with pieces of eight, her dark hair is in a tight bun, displaying the point where her thin jawline and the top of her neck meet. Her black jacket, decorated with multicoloured, geometrics symbols, and her white blouse hug her chest. Her personal touch is the purple nuances pigmenting her sleeves. Her white skirt with its apron in pink stitches complete her traditional costume.

She shows her fortune.

And because he has never been interested in that, he finds himself lost in her big grey eyes, sparkling with intensity.

"N-Na-Naruto... G-Good afternoon." She stutters. She normally got rid of that little flaw he found cute. However, her voice is still as soft. He missed her.

And she's so beautiful.

He doesn't fail to see her nervousness. He notices a ball rolling between her nervous fingers. He realises he hasn't said anything yet. He sits up and smiles. Things are just that simple with her.

"H-Hinata, hi."

"Y-Your parents said y-you're here s-s-o-"

"Do you want to sit?"

He wants her to trust him. Like before.

She nods and thanks him. Seeing her sitting, his brain turns over. He's standing even before he realises it. It draws attention to them. And he curses himself quietly.

He's ready to apologise for his lack of manners - which for him isn't - but he notices Hinata's gentle smile. She isn't offended. On the contrary. Her blush has deepened. She's touched.

He then sits as she does and pushes his plate full of spring rolls towards her. To share, like they used to.

As if it's possible, Hinata's face radiates even more than before.

For the first time in a long time, he's comfortable enough to forget about everything around him. In his bubble of comfort, he can't help but admire the love of his life.

Hinata Hyuuga comes from a great Hmong family. Yet, they were best friends.

Firstly just classmates, he protected her from her bullies. Even though it was a one versus three fight. She had given him a hand made ointment right after. Then, as friends, she had helped him facing a group of poachers hunting a bleeding puma. As he was trying to heal the beast, she jumped with elegance between him and the six men. She had distracted them until Minato intervened.

Even since that day, they had a wild time together.

They would give each other answers to tests. It wasn't cheating. It was mutual aid.

They wouldn't allow the other to doubt. As soon as they were completely down, they were there to support each other.

They would wander in the forest, in the village.

They would swim in the river of Mana.

They would tease each other.

Until they were too old.

Until there was more than just friendship between them.

Until Naruto decides to kiss her.

Until Hinata kisses him back.

An innocent and so clumsy kiss that they blushed to the limit of fainting.

That moment was marked for life in his mind, making him feel dizzy, squeezing his chest, turning everything he felt for her incomprehensible.

The same year, Hinata participated at her first festival. She was wooed by dozens of young males. Much older than her. And Naruto could say nothing.

 _He's different. He hasn't the same education, the same religion, the same culture_ , he repeated to himself during the whole day.

Yet, it's him she dragged far away from the party after midnight. It's him that she kissed and that she kept kissing even after that night.

Unfortunately, they lost sight of each other when Naruto became an university student. Despite his heartbreak because of the separation, he couldn't stay. He had to carry on with his studies, to build a stable future. And Hinata had to stay to help her family, to find a good husband.

Just thinking about that made him sick.

So he declared his love to her the evening before he left. Hinata was so surprised she said nothing.

It's only way later he understood that this 'I love you' didn't have the same importance for them. He just opened his heart. For him, it was the thing to do. For her, it was without real meaning.

That's why he never came back. He made a mistake. Despite himself, his ego was hurt.

And he never would've thought she'd remember him. He never would've thought to see her wearing that traditionnel costume which means she doesn't have a partner, again.

_She doesn't have a husband..._

The beginning of their conversation is tentative, awkward for a while. Small talk doesn't suit them well. So, he tries a joke. It sucks but it makes her laugh.

Her beauty shakes him. Being with her sweetens him.

Every now and then, their hands brush each other. Silence falls on them. Their gaze lock. Hers is so intense he has to look away, blushes, before being attracted to her again. He notices she blushes too.

They shyly carry the conversation where they left it.

But, it's now their legs that brush each other. They froze. Rubbing his nape, he's ready to apologize but she blames he wanted to kick her. He's shocked. How can she think that? She says it's not the first time he tries to do that. He defends his past mistakes while reminding her that she too used to tease him as they ate. She innocently flutters her eyelashes.

She hasn't changed.

He tries to be casual but all the signs she sends him turns him upside down.

"So, how have you been?"

His sudden change of subject surprises her. She lets her fingers caress the madras tablecloth.

"I missed you."

She said it sofly. Yet, the knife twits in the wound. It hurts. He rubs the nape of his neck. He tries to soften the pain.

"I don't hold it against you", she adds quickly. Her hand lands on his. Goose bumps crawl on his skin. His heart misses a beat. He missed her touch. "I know why you left, Naruto. And I'm really proud of you. I know you always work hard."

Her words give me wings. He's so, so happy.

"But... I thought you would've came back more often..." Her voice is so quiet.

Reality makes him hit the ground. Again, he notices their differences. He recalls she was supposed to marry a hmong. To become a mother. To take care of a home.

"I thought you forgot me."

Let's be honest.

"I would never forget you, Naruto."

There were her intense eyes again. It's familiar. It warms him up. It's soft.

"I'm sorry I said those things back then."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand what you were feeling earlier."

"It's not you Hinata. It's me who..."

He blocks.

Who what?

Who should've known that it's not like this that two people confess their love in all the countries. That everyone has their ways.

But, he loves her so much it hurts to keep it. He wants to tell her. But, he already made the mistake to stand up earlier. It's not right. Kissing isn't right.

He's been quite selfish. He kissed her and confessed without asking her permission.

So what can he do? It's so hard to understand each other. They say the same thing but in two different ways. As if they weren't speaking the same language.

All he wants is to shower her with love.

"Naruto", she breaths. W-Would you like to toss the b-ball with m-me?"

Did he hear correctly? He's not sure because of the lourd beating of his heart in his ears. He eyes the ball. She wants him as her game partner? Him, the complete opposite of a suitable husband?

Speechless, he keeps staring at her. She blushes a bit more but doesn't look away from him. _They're so intense_.

That's why he's here. It's for her he tries to be accepted. He wants to understand the Hmong good manners to be with her. No one else.

Naruto swallows thick, keeping himself calm.

"I-I would love to!" his voice is an octave too high.

He rubs his hands on his thighs again. They're still sweaty. He stands up anyway, waits for her to take the lead but Hinata smiles and comes closer to him. Her perfume is stronger, causing his limbs to tremble.

He feels their fingers intertwined. She was always the bolder one between them. But, he tries to push her away anyway.

_She shouldn't..._

"Everything's ok." She reassures him. "I chose you."

His eyes come back towards hers and don't leave her. The tip of her ears is now red. He blushes too as she sofly tightens her hands around his arm, keeping him against her.

Their height difference is so great she has to slightly tilt her head to the side to see his face. To make sure he was ok to move. Or rather, to be exposed. That innocent gesture presses his chest.

She wouldn't have to do that if he was like her. But her gaze doesn't flicker, making his legs wobble. She's so close, so confident. His heart throbs.

He lets her guide him towards the center of the attention. He feels gazes on him as he makes his way to the men line. Without a look around him, he knows he's taller than the hmong men.

Facing him on the women line, Hinata seems a lot more put together than him. She stands straight and just looks at him, a smile on her lips

He then realises that they're both in traditional costumes, playing ball tossing, exposing their feelings to others and she's ok with that.

His stomach clenches.

In this context, he understands what she means. She accepts _his_ difference. She accepts her feelings for _him_. She accepts _him_.

 _You, do you accept me?_ her eyes seem to ask as the ball grows heavier and heavier as they send it back and forth between them.

As if it were carrying the feelings Hinata cultivated for him.

He blushes. He can't believe that she had enough courage to come see him even though they haven't seen each other for the past three years. That she's ready to face her family to be able to spend time with him. That her feelings for him have stayed untouched.

How dares he think everything changes between them?

_He's stupid._

_Hinata's really amazing._

That only thought turns his heart light. A warm feeling blooms in his chest. He can't help but have a silly smile on his face. Hinata finally looks down, embarrassed, but rapidly looks back at him.

She throws the ball.

Naruto doesn't send it back.

He doesn't drop it either.

He keeps it firmly in his hand.

He succeeds at surprising Hinata when he walks the distance keeping them apart. She doesn't step back. His breathing is broken, as if he had run. He delicately takes her hands. He really feels like he crossed the finishing line, like he's home.

And he really wants to taste her lips again.

He pushes that urge away. It would be inappropriate to do that before Hinata's family. He allows himself to caress her cheek though.

"I want to marry you." he confesses.

He wants to be able to love her and to say it as he wishes. He wants to take her with him. He wants to live with her. He wants much more, but he prefers to see her father before. He knows it won't be easy. But, he wants to do the right things, for her.

And he knows it's the right thing to do when she smiles at him like that.

That's what he should've said during their separating night.

"I do too, Naruto."

Hinata sweeps his restriction away as she tiptoes, caging him with her arms to kiss him. In front of everybody!

He knows he's not the only one shocked by her action. But the others' presence doesn't bother him anymore.

Her nails brush his skull. Her fingers curl in his hair. If they weren't as untamed as right now, she wouldn't be able to do that. He's happy about that.

Again, he feels hot under his collar. But it's good. Passion burns his guts. He melts against her. She's so soft. She smells so good. Coconut and hibiscus, it makes his eyes close. Appreciate what he had lost. What he has back.

He's struggling to get back on Earth when she releases him. Air goes in his lungs. His eyelashes flutter.

"I love you too." she whispers just for him.

His senses rush back to him. Blue meets gray and he shivers. Her eyes sparkle, tears of joy threaten to mess her make-up up.

_Can he...?_

His throat is dry. He's scared. But he wants it so much.

"I love you." He timidly tries. "I love you."

The more he repeats it, the better he feels. He's so, so happy.

She doesn't mind the spectators' attention and kisses him again. A part of Naruto feels the staring gazes on them. PDA isn't something really daily here. He knows.

Yet, they don't feel as heavy as usual.

So, he pushes his nervousness away to capture her lips one more time. To press a bit more her body against him.

Their kiss tastes different. It's passionate. It's right.

His heart pounds furiously. She's so small compared to him. She has to hold on his shoulder to be at his height. His hands are on her hips to stabilise her.

He feels so good. He doesn't think I'll be able to let go of her straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Chloe's explications:
> 
> -Javouhey and Cayenne are cities of the French Guiana. An overseas department and region of France.
> 
> -Hmong are very, very nice people! I emphasised their animosity towards Minato and Naruto for plot purposes. I didn't live the same as them. I had Hmong friends and I never felt standing apart. But, I did feel different. Because of the height or the hair or other things, I feel funny.
> 
> -The story goal is mainly to show the difference between asian and european cultures. It's not because the Hmongs were welcome on French territory that they changed their way of life. That's why Naruto and Hinata weren't together sooner. That's why Naruto says to Hinata he wants to marry her. That's why Hinata shocks everybody when she says 'I love you'. But in the end, they're ready to mix their culture to be able to love each other (and I think it's beautiful.)
> 
> -The ball tossing game is usually a game for single teenagers to meet each other. If one of them drops the ball, they have to take the other to a kind of date. That's why Naruto doesn't drop the ball. But doesn't throw it to Hinata either because he knows what he wants.
> 
> -Even if the Hmong attire consists of the same clothes, the traditional costumes are different, depending on the villages and families (there's so many pictures on the internet if you want to have a look) I wrote about the costume I saw at Javouhey.
> 
> I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Let's love each other.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> P.S: I haven't forgotten July, the next chapter is coming.


	29. October - Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 028  
> Publish: 10/27/2020  
> Summary: When despair turns into a feeling of love so intense that obsession is the only thing that can help you protect the one you love.

A constant sound brings her back to consciousness. Her head spins dangerously. As if it wants to detach itself from her body. Her eyes seem to be crossing. She keeps opening and closing her eyes, they're still stinging her.

The decor of the room gives her the impression that she's in a room. But, the impersonality inhabiting the place makes her doubt.

Bip.

She perceives noises on her left. Her body is too heavy, too painful to move.

"I just want to know how she's doing!"

Bip. Bip.

That masculine voice is familiar to her.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Uzumaki, only family can see her."

Bip. Bip. Bip.

_Uzumaki? Naruto-kun is here?_

Her mind is completely clouded by the background noises, parasites preventing her from thinking. Impossible to understand what's happening.

"Just tell me how she is. I'm the one who found her bathing in her own blood in the middle of an allway, I deserve to know."

Bip. Bip. Bip.

She doesn't know why, but this blare sound won't stop speeding. She feels like the sound becomes louder and louder and louder. She also has that weird feeling in her heart. It's painful. It's not the first time she's feeling it. Absolutely not. Naruto always gives her this magnetic effect; pleasant, warm and soft.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but I have to ask you to leave."

Bip. Bip. Bip.

"Hinata's-"

She can't hear his voice anymore. Her eyelids are heavy. She's going back to sleep. But, she'd like to see him. The least she can do is to thank him for...

For...

For whatever he did, she just wants to see this boy who seems worried for her. Since her mom and her sister passed away, no one paid her attention anymore.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Confusion overwhelms her. It's because of that tickling feeling in her chest again.

Suddenly, a white figure enters the room. She only hears buzzing, more or less low. She feels the bed she's lying on moving.

Is she been taken to Naruto?

Unfortunately, all she can see is her father. She hopes he didn't see the blonde. Hiashi doesn't like the orphan boy.

She fights to see her father's face better. As usual, his expression doesn't change, still cold and hard. Hinata knows he's mad. What's the point at being delusional? She's nothing more than a burden he's trying to get rid of.

* * *

**"The Hyuuga heiress survives a murder attempt."**

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

In the darkness of her room, she cuts photos under the light of her computer screen. It's not easy with all the tubes in her arms, but she has nothing better to do. She should be in bed to get some rest, but she can't sleep.

Worry keeps her awake.

He's at school. She can't stop thinking about him. About the girls who can enjoy speaking to him, being in the same classroom as him. Whereas she's stuck in her huge flat, waiting for him to come back.

At 6 o'clock, she'll take her binoculars. For her own sanity, she'll check him for any small details. She'll make sure that there's no lipstick on his tanned skin. That no girls came over to his flat facing hers. No, he's not allowed to. But how can she forbid that? Looking at him is all she can do for now.

Focused on her task in hand, her snips of scissors are precise and quick.

Click. Click. Click.

Hinata follows the contours of the beautiful solar figure that smiles at the lens. His eyes sparkle with joy. Her heart beats hard. So hard she has to stop and inhales deeply. She puts the scissors down and caresses the picture. On this one, he wears his uniform. He had just cut his hair. And she remembers very well which hairdresser had been able to sublim his gold locks. His face is clear. With one finger, she brushes his strong jaw. She squeezes her thighs and fidges on her chair.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun." She sings. She's light-headed, she's high. If she weren't chained, she'd be flying because of the overwhelming joy she's feeling. She starts to laugh innocently.

Click. Click. Click.

Her smile falls when she notices the girl next to him. She doesn't like to see such feminine presence too familiar with him. So, she decides to cut her. Quickly, she cuts that coquettish smile on her face. She favours the moment. Chills crawl under her skin. She hates her.

The more she cut this malicious Shion off of her Naruto, the more relieved she feels. Indirectly, she confesses her endless love for him, her need to protect him from that type of shrews.

Her smile comes back, happy to see him finally alone. A lighter in hand, the one she took from the kitchen, she doesn't think twice. She burns the parts violently cut off.

_Bye-bye Shion!_

The ashes slid from her pale fingers to the bin.

Eventually, she's alone with the object of her affection in her hands. She affectionately hugs him against her cheek, signs with satisfaction then slid the picture in a plastic pocket. With that, it won't get ruined.

She doesn't look away from her collection of treasures passing before her eyes. He's perfect. His azure eyes on the photos never stop to meet her lavender ones. Her excitation grows. But frustration quickly spreads. A grimace stretches itself and she shuts her book. She moans, fidgets again.

Nothing can replace what she yearns for.

_Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun._

Although he brightens her life, she wants to have him completely.

She's sure they meant to be together.

She can't wait to see him again.

_Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough..._

* * *

**"Matching between Pain and the facial composite given by Hyuuga Hinata"**

* * *

Back to high school, nothing has changed. Head low, she keeps walking, her gaze fixed on the ground. She hears them.

She can hear them talk.

Students' whispers ring behind her back. No one dares talk to her about her assault. They're scared.

Her father refuses to give her details about the attack. Because he doesn't want it to be a big deal. His business can receive a bad press. More, the police are on the case. So, she has nothing to worry about.

She just has to be quiet and to start to live a normal life again.

It's hard.

From time to time, she feels eyes on her, or hands on her. So, she relieves herself with her nails, flogging her skin until they draw blood. She scratches her neck to confort. It's an after-effect, it's normal. Hinata knows her attacker isn't really next to her. She knows she has nothing to be afraid of when her friends, Kiba and Shino, are with her.

Yet, she withdraws into herself.

Despite her reserved nature, boys keep turning around her. She doesn't know exactly the rumors some students spread about her. But given the obscene requests she receives, she thinks that they see her as an easy lay.

As every morning, Hinata's here early. Her body, still sore, makes her grimace when she opens her class door.

She's surprised when she sees his cute blonde head lying on a desk at the center of the room. She jolts. The opened window gives way to the wind to dive into his golden hair. Everything becomes brighter right away. She blushes. Her heart throbs at the sight of the boy.

_Naruto-kun._

What is he doing here? Usually, they almost never cross paths since they don't have the same classes. More, she thinks that he has a French class at the other side of the building in a couple of minutes. Well, she's sure. She knows his timetable by heart.

_But, he's here!_

And Hinata doesn't plan on holding herself. It's the perfect opportunity to talk to him, to thank him for his heroic act. She has to overcome her shyness.

Her whole body shakes, then relaxes as soon as she notices that he's sleeping. Gently, she closes the door. Her legs are about to buckle, to such an extent that she decides to sit on the chair before him.

His masculine perfume comes stimulate her senses, fills her soul. Slowly, she bends, inhales that woody, spicy scent. It's really him. Intoxicated, she bits her lower lip. A shiver goes down her spine, forcing her to close her eyes to enjoying more of it for a second. She holds back a moan, exhales quietly before his peaceful face.

He's adorable.

In this position, she can see his features caressed by the sunlight better. But, a detail stakes her. Under his hair, a plaster officiates on his eyebrow, a black eye turning purplish and a bruise staining his jaw.

The silly smile she had for a while, falls.

_What happened to him?_

Maybe it's because of his boxing practice32? He's always hurt when he comes back home. She would always watch him heal himself, then bandage his well built body.

Despite that, she freaks out. She doesn't like when he's hurt.

Poor Naruto, she'd like to hug him.

 _She_ will never hurt him.

Her fingers brush against his face. She freezes when he moves. It's touching to see him moisten his lips, frowning a little. Fortunately, he doesn't wake up. Hinata can still admire him, enjoy this feeling blooming in her chest.

Oh, she just touched Naruto-kun!

Her breathing broke. If he had woke up, she probably would have fainted.

Fascinated by the softness of his skin, she looks at the fingers that caressed him.

She wants to do it again.

Her hand is already on his cheek. A tingling sensation goes through her. She quivers with pleasure when she brushes his hair. They're so soft. Her thumb falls on his lips. Envious, she brings it to her own lips. It's so good, but not enough. She wants to kiss him. Are they as firm as they are in her dreams? She feels dizzy. She squeezes her thigh just by imagining it.

 _Kissing Naruto-kun!_ Her hero. The one she admires. The one who belongs to her, and to no one else.

Did he kiss other girls before? Maybe Sakura? They're close.

That picture tears her heart apart. Her mouth is seized by a bitter taste. Jealousy sweeps this feeling of intense joy away. She too would like to express her love for him freely.

But there's a chance her father knows about it. And she has to protect Naruto from him. She can only watch him from afar. She's been forbidden to go near him even though she so needs him. She wants to belong to him. He belongs to her! Her and no one else. They don't deserve him, can't claim on him.

Hinata is the only one who cares about him.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she slowly bends down to him. She holds her breath, shiver when their lips brush against each other. Unspeakable pleasure boils in her veins and colours her cheeks with a scarlet red.

She wants to press her mouth against his. She wants to explore it, ravage him with her tongue, her teeth, mark him with a shade of red, tatoo him in her own way. But, she forces herself to move back, not allowing herself to do it.

Her eyes are staring at his lips. They're calling her, attempting her.

She'd like to have more.

So, in order to reduce her frustration, Hinata takes her phone and allows herself to take a few pictures. For her personal use, of course. The ones she has start to be a bit outdated. Even if she doesn't delete them, she'll never have enough.

The tics of his watch thick in the silence. She hasn't noticed it before. The small frog on the second hand jumps from seconds to seconds. Hinata realises she doesn't have any more time to admire him from that close. It's almost time.

Unwillingly, she stands up, hiding his watch in her palm. Of course, she'll put it in a safe place. Where she keeps all his precious belongings.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**"Unexplained disappearances of Konoha High School students."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten September. I just can't focus on this story right now.


	30. October - Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 174  
> Publish: 10/29/2020  
> Summary: When despair turns into a feeling of love so intense that obsession is the only thing that can help you protect the one you love.

Facing the mirror, Hinata scrutinises her reflection. In the silence of her bedroom, a feeling of void settles within her. This red mark on her cheek, her messed up hair, it should've made her cry, scream even.

She would've done it years ago...

She would've been afraid of facing the anger of her father. But today, she accepts her punishment without arguing. Now, she waits for the blows before being sent to her bedroom, when she needn't to be healed because of him.

Why was her father angry again?

Her fingers caressed her cheek. She felt nothing when her father's hand hit her porcelain skin. She consoles herself as she's saying that a light colour now decors her pale face. It matches with the scars scattering her body.

Like a little broken doll.

A little doll with an unexpressive gaze. Her newly closed wounds are as pink as her underwear. Her dark hair lacks volume. Her smile doesn't show. What for? It fools no one anyway.

A hand on her heart, she notices that it beats so slowly, that it's gradually fading like the flame of a candle. 

And yet, a smile spreads on her lips.

Because only _him_ can make it alive again.

Naruto has a talent for giving her strength again. Like awoken from a long sleep, her heart races every time she sees him. He's so recomforting, so radiant. It's addictive. The more she takes that energie, the more she wants.

After all, he saved her.

He's her hero.

Just by thinking about it, her legs tremble, her cheeks turn red. Her pearly eyes start sparkling when goose bumps invade her skin. She's forced to rub in between her thighs. Her heart pounds furiously as she chants the syllables of his names.

_Na-ru-to-kun._

Because Naruto will never hurt her. His hands are so soft. Oh, she remembers how with such gentleness he had them wrapped around her bloody body that night. She felt so safe in that warm cocoon.

Naruto has such a kind heart. She knows he's nice. She sees him through her window, behind the curtains when she watches him with a sharp eye. She knows he hides behind his boisterous and loud character. Poor Naruto, he's so alone on the inside. Under the radiations he casts like a sun, lies his sadness.

Hinata spots it when he gets home.

She'd like to tell him... To confess that his smile inspires her, saves her, that he deserves to be loved. She can love him. Her feelings are already here, indestructible.

But...

Her fingers trace the red mark on her cheek again.

If only she could...

Hinata tightens her arm around her chest. Her stomach suddenly aches. Oxygen escapes her lungs.

By the time she reaches her majority, her freedom ticket, Naruto would've had the time to fall in love. He'll experience real feelings for another girl. He's like that, he's passionate. He'll ask a girl out. One who won't know him like she does. One who'll pretend to like him just to get closer to his friend Sasuke. One who won't have scruple hurting him.

One girl like Sakura.

A shiver goes down her spine.

Suddenly, he's behind her. _Naruto-kun_. His strong hands slid on her figure so much so that she feels all her imperfections in between his tanned fingers. A gleam in his azure gaze is judging her. He slowly tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

He whispers "You know I like girls with slender bodies, don't you Hinata-chan."

His words are like a stab in her heart...

Not having second thoughts, Hinata rushes to the bathroom, above the toilets, and sinks two fingers in her throat. The effect is efficient within a few seconds. It's sour, but the ache in her chest is fading.

Facing the mirror, holding tight on the bathroom sink, she straightens up. She washes her mouth then closes the tap once rinsed. Her face still wet, she keeps scrutising herself.

He's here. He's always here. He and his warm smile on his attractive lips. Hinata shivers with pleasure when his hands feel her thighs, her hips and her stomach.

"There's still a few things you'll have to get rid of. You have to be perfect for me Hinata, don't you think?" He whispers again. "You don't want to disappoint me?"

His remark thunders in her head. She struggles to answer. Her body becomes a temple to be worshipped by him. It reacts to him. His lips sliding up from her neck to her ear, crossing her cheek, make her sing. She moans, sighs loudly. His fingers manipulate her, make her move to suit his whims and fancies.

Naruto caresses her as a reward. Is he proud of her? She hopes so. She'll do whatever it takes to make him proud.

The way he drives in her dark mane, massages her, Hinata can only succumb to him and let herself melt against his strong torso. There, she feels so good that she wishes time stops. She wants to stay in his arms forever.

Against her hip, she feels something cold. She looks down when he gives it to her. _A pair of scissors?_

"Naruto-kun likes girls with short hair... With pink hair." His voice is smooth as he keeps touching her.

In the reflection, she meets his azure eyes. A childish look on his face, Naruto leans his head on Hinata's shoulder. His smile hasn't disappeared. Of course, he likes short, pink hair.

Scissors in hand, she doesn't take time to think about it. The first lock of hair falls, then the second, then the third. The bathroom sink is covered by dark filaments, cut poorly. Her hands shake, but Hinata doesn't stop. It's a massacre. Even their fall hasn't charm.

When she's done, he catches her face. His thumbs travel on her cheeks. His iris examine her.

"Mmh, it lacks colours here... I don't like it. I like green eyes. So, what are we going to do with yours now, Hinata?"

When Naruto steps back, she panics. She feels sick. She yells she'll pay for the operation of her eyes. She even promises.

She wants him to stay longer with her.

She wants to hold him back, but her hand catches void.

She wants to be with him.

But... She's alone.

Hinata meets her eyes in the miroir. She has difficulties breathing which prevent her from being lucid. Anger against herself grows again and again and again. Her fingers grip the scissors, drawing blood from her palm. A violent drive makes her throw them against the glass.

The mirror explodes loudly. Her reflection crumbles gradually as the pieces join her hair now on the floor. 

She wants to scream. 

She feels vulnerable.

Broken, she kneels, withdraws her head in between her arms.

Naruto's not here anymore...

* * *

" **Konoha High School Principal asks to not give in to panic.** "

* * *

It's always busy here, Ichiraku is really popular. It's Naruto's rituel to come here after his boxing training. He likes to relax here. However, what she hasn't expected is Haruno Sakura's toxic presence. Of course Sasuke's here too.

They laugh spiritedly. And each time, Sakura dares put her hand on Naruto's forearm. How annoying it is for her.

Hinata tightens her hands around the menu that's shielding her. She hates her, deeply. But nothing can be compared to the hate she feels towards herself.

Why hasn't she that innocent look? Why doesn't she have green eyes? Why don't they shine like that? Why isn't she tall and athletic? Why isn't she more feminine? Why hasn't she got Naruto's attention anymore? Why is Sakura laughing with him?

Sakura must have felt her unpleasant waves towards her because she looks up from her bowl. There, she meets Hinata's piercing eyes. Because she's kind, she'll probably invite her to join them.

_She's such a nice girl._

Her fake smile falls. Under Hinata's aggressive eyes, Sakura straightens up on her chair and looks at Sasuke. She watches her lean towards the two boys to say something she can't hear.

Surely, it's a rumor about her to get Naruto away from her.

_She's likely to do so, that bitch!_

Since the beginning, she pretends to only have eyes on Sasuke. Because he's the best. But, Hinata knows. She's not tricked by her doe eyes. She wants to have Naruto for herself. She wants to take him away from her and she-

"Hey!"

A loud voice catches the attention of some people in her direction while Hinata jolts.

_Toneri..._

That popular scholar is blocking her view, hiding Naruto from her field of vision. He really thinks he can do whatever he likes just because his name is on every students' lips. 

When he sends her his vile and seductive smile, Hinata immediately understands why he came.

"You're Hinata, right? You're alone?" he asks but doesn't wait for her answer to sit across her. "I almost didn't recognise you with your new hair. What is it? A mix of pink and blue? Oh let me guess, you wanted to dye your hair red? Anyway, the colour suits you well. Do you want to drink something? It's on me."

_Not interested._

When she moves back, she succeeds at clearing her sight but notices with horreur that Naruto's not here anymore. The trio left. It's because of Sakura, she's sure of it.

Toneri tries a new approach, but Hinata ignores him. Despite that, he persists and brushes her hands. The sensation is disgusting. It feels like a sticky toad rubbed against her. It's disturbing.

_He's such a drag!_

"Tell me Hinata, I was wondering if maybe one day you want to hang out with me after school? Because let's be honest, you'll be better off without your friends. They're a bit... weird. And a beautiful lady like you shouldn't stay all by herself."

Still ignoring him, Hinata's eyes look around the restaurant. Unfortunately, there's much more people than before.

"Oi, are you listening to me?"

"Otsutsuki-san, I don't have time to talk to you, so get lost."

Without saying another word or anwsering his calls, she takes her belongings and stands up. She quickly gets out of the restaurant, looks right then left, but Naruto is nowhere to be found.

Once again, he walked away, leaving her in her sad world.

* * *

" **More students are missing. The police have no leads.** **"**

* * *

The part of town where the most of the poor live is the south of Konoha. Added to the patched and wobbly houses, misery establishes itself on the gloomy houses' walls.

Old warehouses, once factories, are now the refuge for homeless people, drug dealers and drug junkies. Being high is the Holy Grail here. Cocaine, crack, heroin, LSD, provide a break from reality.

Here, orphanages are filled with children missing the love of a family. This problem is usually an opportunity for gang leaders who want to find the very best future star of the underworld.

What was once a psychiatric hospital is even rumoured now to be haunted by ex-patients, all dead in a fire during this notorious night of October 10th.

In other words, the south is the perfect place to celebrate Halloween.

But the forest defeats everything with its enchanted apparences. As beautiful as it is enchanting, its trees try to camouflage the city's ugliness...

...as well as dead bodies.

Hidden from the moonlight, two figures can be seen in the darkness of the night. A shovel that had been used to dig is now stuck into the ground. Cries are breaking the silence, but here, no one can hear them.

Kneeling in the mud she's been forced to dig, Sakura is paralised. She trembles, holding her arm covered with her own blood, her t-shirt and the ground getting soaked by the ruby liquid. 

This colour suits her well. Oh, yes, it makes her so weak, so umperfect, revealing the fake façade she shows off every day.

Sakura doesn't even dare to look before her, surely afraid. She'd rather deny what's happening to her right now. 

_What's the point? After all, she can blame no one but herself._

She ignored the warnings she'd been given, clearly stepping over the line. It's time to give her the lesson she deserves.

Her stubbornness made her dig her own grave, so to speak.

"Lie down." a voice orders her. It lacks emotions. It's terrifying. It's indifferent to her pleading.

A bullet slides in the gun's chamber.

"Please..." Sakura keeps begging. Her gaze looked at the silhouette behind the hood, towering her. The hood shadows the last face she'll put her eyes on. Sakura turns, crawls, begs. "Please... Don't kill me..."

"Lie down Sakura."

The gun is aimed at her. Perhaps, she could've been spared. But panic clouds her mind.

"Na-"

_Ouch, her final mistake._

The gunshot rings in the forest. All the while, a few birds take flight, disturbed by that daily sound again.

The one that annonces death.

* * *

**"Is the kidnapper a high school student?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	31. October - Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 2 256  
> Publish: 10/31/2020  
> Summary: When despair turns into a feeling of love so intense that obsession is the only thing that can help you protect the one you love.

Quietly, Hinata eats her sandwich. She doesn't listen to Kiba and Shino's conversation. She's looking at the seconds on her phone going by. She's afraid afraid to blink.

Then, time comes.

It's like a release.

Innocently, she asks her friends if they want to drink something. She takes their coins, not paying attention to what Kiba is saying. It's always like that. It's not like she doesn't want to be part of the conversation, it's just that her goal is something else.

At the end of the hall, before the vending machines, Naruto is there, giving her his back. His bandaged hand scratches his blonde mane of hair. As always, he hesitates on his choice of drinks. But after a few seconds of thinking, she knows he'll take orange juice. He hates milk. Especially since he got sick because of an expired carton.

Hinata's breathing is a mess. She clenches her fists to give herself motivation. 

_Today is the day she's going to talk to him!_

Usually, she's not able to approach him before he leaves with Sasuke. But right now, he's alone and she's determined to not fail like previous days.

Without making a sound, she reaches the vending machine next to his. His eyes are on his phone, but she's really attentive to every one of his moves. She stiffly slides the coins in the small gap.

Now is a good time to talk to him, to thank him.

Her eyes slowly slide towards him. He's still in bad shape. _It's more serious than the other days._ Plaster on his nose, cut at his lip, scratches over his birthmarks on his cheeks, he seems tired. He sighs and rubs the back of his head again before putting his phone back in his pocket. He looks lonely.

Distracted, he takes his carton of orange juice.

_Is it because Sakura hasn't come to school for a few days?_

Her heart clenches. Shyly, she opens her mouth. _Come on, you can do it._

Suddenly, his azure gaze collides with hers. Her words leave her lips and she tenses, her breathing stuck in her lungs.

His ocean blue eyes are the cause of the acceleration of her heart and the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh? ...Hi Hinata." He greets her tentatively.

His voice is like a caress. She shivers in an instant. Her blood reaches her head so fast that she feels dizzy. Her brain and intentions melt under the warmth his body is spreading. As she's pressing on the button to select the drinks, she catches herself to the vending machine, preventing herself from fainting. Her heart's beating so fast she feels like it wants to escape.

With his carton straw between his teeth, Naruto's smile, even as shy as it's now, is to die for. No matter what the time of the day, he keeps shining.

Since Hinata is doing nothing with her fingers, they start bumping into each other. However, it doesn't ease her.

"G-Gooda-afternoon Na-Naruto-kun..."

He's so close, she can smell his spicy perfume. It reminds her of the other day in her classroom. If she leans towards him, the sleeve of their shirts could touch each other. Thinking about that brings a small smile to her lips and a deeper blush on her cheeks.

"H-How're doing since...? Well, you ok?" he asks.

The edges of her lips turn down. Hinata's now looking to the side. "I-I haven't completely recovered. It's taxing... And I-I'm still having strange dreams, but my f-father-"

"I understand. What you experienced... It's tough."

"A-A little bit..."

A sympathetic smile draws itself on his lips, stretching his whiskered cheeks. He's really talking to her right now. Is she dreaming? No, it's better than a dream.

"I'm sure you're gonna get back on your feet. You seem to be strong, Hinata."

This encouragement has the effect of fireworks. Her name with his voice is so right that she wants him to repeat it again and again. She trembles so much because of that intense feeling of joy that the drinks in her arms are ready to fall. Unfortunately, she's not fast enough to catch them. 

Naruto doesn't even offer her his help. He acts. A tanned hand - the one that's not wounded - holds her wrists to help her carry her load. He laughs as he prevents the can from meeting the ground with his other hand.

Hinata quivers with pleasure at the contact of his fingers.

And... is he blushing? He definitely felt their connection.

They're closer than earlier.

Her complexion turns crimson.

She feels herself fall for him all over again. Her tongue knots, her mouth dries. She feels like her heart is beating on the back of her throat. 

But she's ready. She'll tell him. Even if it's a simple 'thank you'

_Thank you for believing in me._

_Thank you for your help._

_Thank you for that night._

_Thank you for being born._

She wants him to know, no matter what her father's going to say after.

Unfortunately, sounds of chatters are coming from the opposite direction of the vending machines. Naruto turns his head, not understanding the sudden agitation. Hinata takes advantage of the opportunity to realise that they're _really_ close. She can see the small stain of dark red on the collar of his shirt, the strong angle of his clenched jaw.

Reluctantly, she also turns her head to see what suddenly made him tense.

Toneri is facing them. His silver hair is in every direction. A big bump deforms his nose usually straight. His left eye is swollen and a yellowish colour stains his smooth skin. It seems like his muscles are sore because he doesn't hold himself very upright as he normally does. 

He maybe wants to buy himself a drink. However, he's surrounded by students, curious to know the reason why his face is like this.

No emotions seize Hinata when she meets Toneri's gaze. _He's pitiful._ But hesitation crosses his pale blue eyes. He frowns, giving Naruto a glare. The blonde is also threatening him with his iris, fists clenching until his fingers turn white, his veins on his arm poping out.

Dubious, Hinata's then wondering why this exchange of menacing looks is taking place.

Did something happen between them?

* * *

**"Otsutsuki Toneri dead. First body found since the beginning of the case."**

* * *

He gets out of the shower. He seems to be in a good mood. _There's at least one happy person on my birthday_ , she tells herself. Even if Naruto is in his flat across the street, his joie de vivre comes warm her heart up.

Her hand tight on the orange t-shirt she stole from him brings it to her nose. She inhales the smell of its previous owner once again. She wishes she could be with him right now.

Her thoughts are interrompt by his manly hands drying off his well built body. Her lavender eyes devour him, slide on each muscle, follow the dripping drops, linger on the line of blonde hair on his lower abdomen, admire his-

Sounds of steps are coming closer to her bedroom. Hinata quickly closes hre curtains and hides her binoculars. Keys resound in her door lock. She puts her box of treasures away and goes under her sheets. All the while, Ko appears at the door frame, a first-aid kit in hand.

She only notices the dry blood on her skin when her nurse cleans it. She spoke with her father today. He knows she saw Naruto. Her new wounds are the consequence of his anger.

_"Toneri had the presence of mind to inform me that this no-mark spoke to you! What have I told you concerning that vermin from the southside, Hinata?"_

And what's better than a glass sent at her face to accompany her father's booming monologue?

Glass he couldn't help but broke on her skin already delicate. It replaces the tender gestures from a real father, the lovely words that are supposed to protect her. 

Isn't that the point of having a child? Isn't he supposed to support her? Comfort her?

No, she's never hugged.

She's used to it.

_Happy birthday, Hinata. Do you like your birthday present?_ she asks herself as she's looking at Ko putting a plaster at every corner of her face.

It's Christmas holidays, anyway. She won't see anybody. No questions on her appearance will be asked. And between now and the end of the holidays, everything would be gone.

And so would she.

She's made her decision. The only thing she's waiting for was her majority. Now that she reaches eighteen, she doesn't need her father anymore. It's out of the question that she stays here.

She wants to be able to fully live her romance with Naruto.

It's with this will that she goes to bed as Ko is getting out of her bedroom, without having exchanged a single word with her. Her hand slides under her pillow and gets out the orange t-shirt from earlier.

The smell makes her dream.

But a muffled noise makes her jump out of her magical dream.

The flat normally as quiet as a cemetery is suddenly shoke with wood cracks. Alert, she sits up on her bed. An abnormal sound resonates from downstairs. A bloodcurdling scream echoes against the walls. Everything turns into the House of Haunted Hill.

A dark and familiar laugh pulls her out of her bed. Without having second thoughts, Hinata decides to venture into her flat's halls. Her floor is completely dark whereas the ground floor is lit. Barefoot, she goes down the stairs, a hand on the guardrail.

Blood.

It's the first thing she sees. Ruby liquid dripping on the white walls, staining the marbles pillars, gathering in thick puddles in the entrance hall.

It's there she sees Ko's body. His hand hangs loose and his neck is strangely twisted.

Hinata raises a brow and slightly tilts her head to the side, looking at her nurse. A small smile draws itself on her lips.

_Poor Ko._

Dancing, she follows the footprints on the floor. The kitchen is a hideous mess. The maides' bodies catch her attention. She kneels to examine the scene. Their faces are beyond recognition because of the cuts.

White feathers form the sofa pillows fly in the sitting room. It gives the impression that a wild animal has unleashed its fury against the inhabitants and her flat.

The spongy noise of her footsteps in the blood strains is the only sound she can hear. Until she approaches her father's office. The laugh echoes again behind the door.

Yes, she knows that laugh.

Two, three fragile objects break on the floor. A dozen of books follow. There's a smell of burning plastic tickling her nose when she pushes the door open.

Her white nightdress stained with bloody red spins around her like the curtains. The fresh air drives inside the room. That winter caress cools her body off.

Before her, the mahogany desk is broken in half. At its center lies a dead body. Arms loose, head upside down, his eyes are glassy and blood is brimming over his lips.

_Father?_

She narrows her eyes and steps forwards. However, she stops when the shadow in the corner of the room gasps "That bastard..."

Attracted by this presence, her eyes turn to meet two azure iris hidden under his hood. Those haunting eyes of _his_.

_Naruto-kun._

She doesn't have the time to say something that Naruto is before her, caressing the plasters on her face after he pushed his hood off his head.

Is she dreaming?

Frozen before him, she doesn't know how to react. Her pearly eyes wander on the dry blood darkening his face. He's different. His hair is dishevelled. His eyes are wild. Gritting his teeth, he's frowning. A murderous aura is emanating from his body.

Naruto's grip tightened on her frail, nacked arm to pull her towards him.

She's never been so close to him.

She feels so small...

All her disturbing thoughts gradually leave her as he frees her from her sticky platers. Each kiss on her still fresh wounds are exhilarating. Her legs tremble, her knees knock together. But she doesn't give out, enjoying it. With his tongue, he marks her with an indelible burning sensation. Warmth overwhelms her body bending under his touch.

"Oh bunny, he hurt you again, didn't he?" His words pierce her, penetrating her mind like a sweet lullaby. "Don't worry. It's over now, he won't touch you anymore." He pushes her against the wall.

The beast has caught his prey now in his claws. She's his. She let herself be trapped between his sharp fangs because she's never been the lioness. She let herself be bitten like the small and cute bunny she is.

The fox is content. At last his ruse's bearing fruit.

"You're all mine now. No one will ever be between us. They're all gone." He chuckles.

Her body feels alive in his strong hands again. Her legs make room for him between her thighs. Light-headed under the man she yearns for, she moans. His breathing collides with her temple, then her ear which he allows himself to bite. He mutes his hoarse groan when he licks his lips.

Naruto's bloody hand tucks one of her short locks behind her ear. A smile breaks his enchanting face and he whispers something she'll never forget.

"Tell me Hinata, do you like your birthday present?"

* * *

**"The police found no survivors at the Hyuuga's residence."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	32. November - Crime AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga/Anime: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
> Words: 3 623  
> Publish: 11/20/2020  
> Summary: Canon divergence - When Hinata arrives next to Naruto, she looks for Pain. However it seems Konoha's enemy is gone. She then turns towards its hero, excepting to see a smile. But she only sees darkness in his sky blue eyes and she doesn't know where it comes from.

She couldn't see. The seal on the blindfold prevented her from using her Byakugan.

She had tried to get rid of it. Unfortunately, every time she fiddled with the fabric, a powerful shock wave would make her spasm, her throat becoming irritated because of her screams echoing between her cell walls. Pain pierced her retinas, provoking tears taking their time to dry on her frozen skin. Electricity then crawled along her nerves, creating an immediate headache.

Being unable to rely on her sight, her other senses had then got accustomed of her surroundings since she'd been here.

She was fastened. The sound of the chains on her wrists and ankles against the cold metal bars had given away the answer when she tried to escape, the length of her ties only permitting her to walk between her toilet and her mattress.

She knew how each stone of her cell walls felt and she knew one of them had a crack she intended to use when the right time would come.

She could hear her guardians' steps and voices. Omoi and Karui would say Naruto deserved the beating they'd given him, as if Hinata wasn't caged right behind them. It would happen the Raikage visited her too. His strides were different from the others'. Quick, but heavy. Like claps of thunder against the prison's stones charged with animosity towards Konoha.

Apparently, he hadn't swallowed the last events that happened in Kumo yet.

Darui had been named to become raikage after A's body had been found in his office.

_"Naruto's been seen at the Kumo frontier. Team 8, I want you to go and lend Team 7 your support."_

It was a S-ranked mission.

Track, analyse and capture the rogue ninja at dusk.

When she recognised his chakra - warm, bright and unhidden - with her Byakugn, her heart throbbed. Hinata rushed towards him, ignoring Kiba's and Shino's calls behind her.

But instead of coming back to the village with the one she had been running after for months, Hinata and her team found themselves on the crime scene.

The room was empty, quiet.

The atmosphere knotted their guts.

The sensorial ninjas they were were confused, unable to sense what was hidden.

The air was still crackling after having been in contact with his chakra and was running on their bare skin, the hair on their neck standing on end.

Akamaru whined and his owner too seemed to suffer the fox's strong scent.

What was left of his dominant presence weighed heavily on their shoulders, turning their breathing difficult, forcing them to focus on their inhale and exhale until they noticed the smell.

Blood.

The storm exploded.

Rain bumed on the roof.

Thunderclaps lighted the scene.

Once.

Twice.

The Raikage was still dead, murder, disfigured, opened in half behind his desk.

Hinata was never disturbed at the sight of blood or of Death cutting short somebody's life. It was her everyday life as a kunoichi. But, knowing _he_ was the author of such carnage made her shudder, a hand covering her mouth and tears watering her eyes.

The three ninjas understood the message he wanted to express right away.

Satisfy the thirst for vengeance eating his heart.

An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

Uchiha Sasuke for the raikage A.

Showing that the Akatsuki must be feared and respected in this dark and cruel world belonging to the ninjas.

Security teams arrived faster than what the ANBU team had expected.

Hinata wanted to leave. Naruto wasn't here anymore, there was no need to stay. They must inform Team 7. Since they were outside the village, they still had a chance to catch him. Kiba proposed to fight back, but Shino was sure Team 8 could prove their innocence by talking peacefully with Kumo's council.

As team leader, he had the terrible surprise to see he was wrong.

The ninjas from the Land of Lightning attacked them without asking questions, all blinded by their hatred, their desire to make them pay for the dishonour of their raikage.

And yet they had been asked to stop.

Hinata should have known Kumo would take advantage of the situation to capture an ANBU alive. They were a precious source of information about Konoha and the Hokage.

But, when she'd been shown to her torturers and unmasked and they saw her eyes, the dignitaries demanded to see her.

As soon as Hinata met their small glazed eyes, she didn't need her Byakugan to clearly see they were taken aback. They were lost for words before the Hyuuga princess who had escaped the kidnapping attempt.

Kidnapping attempt they had orchestrated from beginning to end.

Her chakra was then removed from her. She was put in a cage, treated like an animal. Cut, manipulated like an object, jabbed, analysed, tested, she was watched from every angle by the scientists who wanted to gain the power of the Byakugan.

Being tied hand and foot, Hinata didn't know how Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were doing. She was trying hard to not think they were dead.

She didn't know where Naruto was now. She hoped Team 7 was still on his tail.

She didn't know if Tsunade was going to act. She was praying the gods no war was on the leaders' minds and lips.

She could control nothing. She felt powerless. Exactly like the day she'd understood Naruto was turning his back on the village.

When she heard he'd been badly affected by the news that Kumo had killed Sasuke, she went to convince Tsunade to send her to the Land of Iron.

Unfortunately, she was too late.

Naruto had already disappeared.

_"Uchiha Madara?"_

_"He tricked us with his genjutsu." Yamato reported. "As we had taken aim at him, he started to talk about Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto was in one hell of a state. But as soon as Kakashi noticed the fraud and we broke the genjutsu, they were both gone."_

_Shino was carefully listening to the captain while Hinata was watching the white horizon with her Byakugan, but she was elsewhere, looking at the last marks of Naruto's chakra being wiped away by the harsh wind of this cold country._

_Until she felt a hand on top of her head. "I'm sorry, Hinata." Kakashi looked down. "Maybe if you had been here sooner, you would've been able to get him to listen to reason..."_

Still today, she wasn't sure whether or not Kakashi knew about them.

But what difference would it have made?

She wasn't his teammate like Sakura. She wasn't the first person he bonded with like Sasuke. She wasn't an extraordinary ninja who could stop a powerful jinchuuriki.

She was weak.

And now that the only person she had ever loved was gone, her world had never been so bitter, colourless.

_"Chin up, Hinata-san!" Rock Lee exclaimed._

_They were sharing the same hospital room after their defeat during the chunin exam and he seemed to feel her growing worry._

_It was the night before Naruto and Neji's fight._

_"He promised he'll show Neji that losers can still win and I'm sure it's because you've inspired him."_

_Red cheeks and heart pounding, it was hard for her to believe it. "M-Me...?"_

_"Yes! Naruto-kun even said you were incredible during your fight against Neji! You were the perfect example of what it means to have the power of youth!"_

She remembered she'd felt so much joy that the next day, she gathered all of her courage to cheer Naruto up. To remind him that he was strong in her eyes. That no matter what, she would always admire him. Love the smile that saved her when she was feeling down.

And she'd never go back on her word.

She gave herself a mission; she had to speak to Naruto.

And if to succeed, she had to be Kumo's test subject for several days, weeks, and months, then so be it.

As a ninja, she must endure.

With that in mind, she started a new series of push-ups, counting to not imagine his cheerful laugh, controlling her breathing to not think about his bright smile stretching his whiskered cheeks, pushing on her arms to not feel the absence of his rough but delicious touch.

She rolled on her back, chains following her movement, clicking against the hard and uncomfortable floor she was exerting herself on. Feet on the floor and arms crossed on her chest, she kept the pace of her crunches steady.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. Her wounds hurt. She felt dizzy. Her body was close to the rupture, but she didn't let go.

She had to be ready for D-day.

The day when a mistake will be made in this power struggle between her and Kumo.

This day, she won't hold back.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall opened. Two loud man voices hid the sound of her chains when she changed position.

Feeling her way along the wall, she went back to the bottom of her mattress and sat, knees against her chest as she was attentive at each noise resonating.

This scraping against the floor vibrating in her toes meant it was time for dinner. She also heard pleas from other prisoners asking to get out, begging to end this nightmare.

She started when she heard her food tray scraping against the stone, didn't move from her corner where she was feeling safe and tightened her arms around herself a bit more as the two men made gross comments on her exposed curves under her thin one-piece.

"See? Told you she wasn't interesting to watch. I don't know what they're doing to her in the lab, but she's become a real wreck."

"I don't mind. I like it when they're submissive."

"Idiot! It's forbidden. She's Raikaga-sama's property. Her eyes are too important for you to mess up."

When the door closed, solitude took back its reign upon the prisoners and Hinata stood up, stretched her muscles, and made her neck crack.

 _You both idiots_. _Try to touch me and see_. She wasn't going to say no for some action.

She smiled, imagining their expression of surprise when they would realise she was nothing of what she'd let them believe. It was so easy to fool them that it wasn't fun anymore.

She picked up her food tray and took back her seat on her mattress. Sniffing each meal, she tasted with care tonight's dinner. It wasn't exactly an extravagance here, however each bite mattered. She did feel she had become thinner, weakened, but she couldn't just give up.

That's what he would've expected from her.

_"You can take off your mask. We're alone."_

_She did what she was told. Placing her mask on his coffee table, she accepted the colours to brighten up her world._

_Heart clenching, Hinata noticed he wasn't completely healed. He still had wounds on his face. But she had only just made one step when Naruto reduced the distance their statuts forced them to keep between them when they weren't alone._

_His height and broad shoulders prevented the sunlight from caressing Hinata's cheekbones, possessively protecting her in his shadow she knew could be frightening._

_She had witnessed his fight against Pain._

_Yet, she would always feel whole when he was with her, turning her brutal world into a paradise as he hugged her._

_Butterflies erupted in her stomach when his hands slid on her porcelain skin, cupping her delicate face, his fingers playing with her dark hair, his thumb dancing on her cheeks._

_They eyes met._

_If playing her act became easier and easier in from of others, feeling nothing when she drove in this intense and unleashed ocean that was his gaze was impossible for her. It held so many unsaid things she loved to read in the peaceful silence their eye contact would give them._

_They will fight the violence in this world._

_They will protect their love._

_That's what they wanted to say to each other out loud..._

_But, they stayed quiet and he led her towards his bed._

_Not as usual, his touch was much more lingering, his kisses deeper, his tenderness extremely imposing. He admired her pupiless eyes others would fear so fondly. Distance between them was no more due to his hand on her nacked lower back._

_"I have to go to the Land of Iron. I'll ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke. I don't know how long it's going to take so..."_

_His hands went behind his neck and detached his necklace. The blue gemstone shone under the rays of the setting sun when he gave it to her. "Na-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"_

_"I need you to watch over it for a while, Hinata."_

_"But... it's your promise. Are you going back on the words you gave Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Nah, don't worry. I'll still want to be Hokage."_

_She looked at the pendant in her palm and brushed against it before gently closing her hands around it. "Then, I'll take care of it." She promised softly._

_His flush was almost as distinct as Hinata's, but his smile was unequalled. That's what made her fall in love with him and she had vowed to herself to do whatever it takes to cherish it._

_To protect it._

_Dawn exploded their small bubble, reminding them they couldn't be young adults in love._

_And yet, her hands kept marking his skin. She let him breathe her warmth, listen to her heart beats and embrace her one last time before going back to reality._

_It's only when they moved back, got dressed and that she put her mask back on her face that black and white stained her sight again._

A piercing alarm rang in her ear, dragging her out of her sleepy state. Under the sole of her feet, she recognised the vibrations of hundreds of steps running towards the source of danger. She also felt the tension and the agitation of her cellmates thickening the air.

It was not an exercise.

Something was escaping Kumo's control and she should take advantage of the situation to set herself free.

She had a mission to go back to.

Feet on the wall and hands around her chains, she was about to pull with all her strength when the whole building shook, as if it was experiencing the effects of an earthquake.

A detonation on the left of her cell made her start, but a growl resonated on her right. She failed to know where to turn her head, but she was ready to defend herself even though she couldn't see a thing.

Then the slow creaking of her door was heard.

Body trembling, her breathing got caught in her throat. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

She heard him inhale loudly through his teeth, a dangerous hiss betraying his displeasure. "Hinata."

If she hadn't been sure it was him, the caress of his low voice, the sound of his muffled steps, the feeling of his body against hers, the woody smell of his boiling chakra would've wiped her doubts away, but just his solid presence kneeling before her shook her heart.

Unable to speak, she just let herself snuggled into his arms while his hands traveled on her skin to heal her wounds with his warm chakra, making her quiver with pleasure.

Under the pressure of his fist, her chains broke. He then smoothed her raw wrists and ankles with one hand, the other in her dirty and sticky hair brushing against the fabric of her blindfold.

Hinata waited for the familiar pain to strike, but something completely different came. Like the suffocating heat of a wildfire, Naruto's chakra melted the sealing jutsu. She still let out a small whine caused by the pain when the pressure around her skull disappeared into thin air. Right after, his fingers massaged her temples and she blinked, groaning in front of the extra light clouding her sight.

Through the veil blurring her hurt eyes, she found his thick whiskers on his tanned cheeks. His gaze usually sky blue displayed a dark but worried red. The shade of orange on his eyelids stood out much more than normally between his black forehead protector and his high-chin cloak scattered with red clouds. His hair had grown out and sparkled a luxuriant blond that for sure made the sun envious of the attraction it received.

Her world was painted with bright colours once again.

Tears tried to soften her emotions.

He was the enemy now. She'd heard it often to not forget it and the leaf symbol crossed out on his forehead protector was another proof of it.

And yet...

She closed her eyes, refusing to cry before him. But, he took advantage and kissed her eyelids with his soft lips, getting rid of the seal's side effects a bit more.

Gradually, the warnings of her teammates, her Hokage, and her family were collapsing as he tenderly pressed moist kisses on her face.

Until he found her parted lips.

Once.

Twice.

She gave in.

Having the intensity of his lips back made her light-headed. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she would've liked it to be enough to hold him back. That the way she was giving herself to him could tell him what she was feeling right now. That her will was strong enough to change everything.

But a clone approached them to report the situation, "Backup's coming. It's the Raikage." He sounded amused, not impressed at all.

Her hands still clung to him on their own initiative.

"Hinata..." he kissed her again. "I have to go, Hinata." He kissed her for the fifth time and only then, he moved back.

But he was still before her when she opened her eyes again. Then, a shade of blue caught her gaze and she saw the necklace. The one Kumo took away from her before locking her here. The one she had to keep safe because it was still Naruto's.

The gemstone was located in the valley of her breasts once again when his hands moved along her neck, capturing her face for one last languorous meeting of their lips. "Please, don't die."

Her eyelashes still quivering with pleasure, she only reacted when she didn't feel his warmth against her anymore. She stood up on her wobbly legs before looking for him with her blurry eyes.

Even wearing the Akatsuki uniform, he kept being radiant, "Naruto-kun!"

Her tiny hand caught his wrist and this time, she didn't hide her quiet tears when he looked at her.

Was she crazy or could she feel his erratic heartbeats echo with her own?

She couldn't believe he was standing before her right now. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't pay for my actions, Hinata. You're too good for that. So I came to give you a little help since Tsunade's apparently decided to play it fair and square this time. As if we had time to waste." He sight and dramatically rolled his eyes. "By the way, Kiba and Shino are held down stairs, but I let you take care of that, okay? I know you're strong and-"

"I have to take you back to the village."

She would've wanted for her voice to be firmer. She would've wanted for her sentence to be an affirmation, but she could already feel his wrist breaking free from her fingers.

With a lingering hand, he pushed back her hair from her face to take a good look at it before looking at her in the eye. "We both know you won't."

She swallowed the second made-up lie she was about to tell him.

It's true, she was selfish.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you needed it... But, I won't give up on you, Naruto-kun. One day... I'll catch up with you. I want to be able to walk with you without being worried someone might see us. I'll choose you, again and again, because I lo-"

His nail polished index finger sealed her lips, then his thumb drew the contour of her lower lip, and he leaned to confess loud enough for her to be the only one to hear him through the battle sounds in the background. "I can't let you say that, Hinata... Not yet, not here. Walls have ears."

She was too confused to notice that Naruto and his clones weren't the only danger.

It's just that, his presence was so overwhelming and bright, she had to rub her eyes. The sensation was worse than facing the sun with her wounded Byakugan.

Beautiful and painful.

But...

This gleam in his gaze. His meticulous choice of words. He was hiding something behind his attitude. She knew it but couldn't put her finger on it.

As he kissed her forehead, she looked down on their intertwined hands slowly parting and saw his necklace.

"Please, wait for me a bit longer, Hinata."

Her hand that had held him for her to enjoy his presence a bit more was now empty. She was alone with this small piece of him around her neck.

His new promise.

His own confession of his feelings for her.

The representation of who he'd been and of who he'll become, but of who he couldn't be right now.

No matter how long his absence was going to last, Naruto will be back.

However, will he be able to get rid of his darkness that seemed to gradually dig its claws in him before shining and shouted his dreams again?

Hinata didn't know, but she believed in him.

And if she had to place herself between him and the rest of the world, then she would do it again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this plotless one-shot completely got out of hand (I don't even know if it still can fit in the Crime AU theme/prompt) It's nothing I had planned but I still kind of like it (meeting/reunion scenes are my thing!) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Still Falling for You [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340316) by [Imanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanga/pseuds/Imanga)




End file.
